Tout brûler, ne rien laisser
by chrisanimefan
Summary: Sanzo et le reste sont partis en mission, que va til leur arriver ? slash, aventure...
1. Prologue

Tout brûler, ne rien laisser

Auteur : Chris (chrisanimefan@yahoo.fr) – c'est moi ^^ et vi encore !!

Titre : Tout brûler, ne rien laisser. C'est le titre de Catherine, il est sympa ne ??

J'avais pensé à « Manipulations et machinations » mais finalement l'idée de Catherine me plaît bien, on peut mettre plein de choses !!

Série : Gensomaden Saiyuki

Disclamer : Je ne me fais pas d'argent avec cette fic. Quoique si vous êtes un charmant jeune homme j'accepte les dédommagements en nature et si vous êtes une fille, prêtez-moi vos mangas et on sera quitte. Bref, Minekura Kazuya a le copyright de Saiyuki. Allez dis, sois gentille Kazuya chéri, dis que je peux en prendre un mais juste un. Allez, vous êtes tous témoins, elle a dit oui. YATTTTTTTTTTAAAAAAAAAaa !!

KOUGAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIJIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Choupi, tu sais que je t'aime toi ?? Embrasse et saute sur Kôgaiji. MIAOU !!

Couple : surprise pour l'instant, vos paris ?? (par curiosité professionnelle dirons-nous)

Genre : euh euh yaoi, shonen ai et intrigues à gogo, d'autres questions 

Dédicace et déclarations de l'auteur : Pour Catherine, affectueusement ^^ Merci de supporter, de me supporter et de lire mes interminables fics et de m'encourager. Comment tu fais ?? je suis admirative !! Sinon j'aime Kôgaiji, il est trop, bref il est rien que pour moi, pas touche !! J'aime bien aussi les autres. Vous inquiétez pas, je suis un peu à jeter.

Convention:  *pensées *   % souvenir, souvenir % (comme d'hab quoi ^^)

Prologue 

(J'aime les prologues niark niark)

Le Tougenkyo, un monde que certains qualifieraient de paradisiaque.

Des nuages dans un ciel bleu magnifique.

Des forêts boisées remplis d'animaux et abondantes en nourritures.

Des montagnes par-ci et par-là.

Un lieu de mélange de culture et de religions.

Au-dessus, un monde céleste régenté par des divinités présentes.

Une place où les humains et les démons, youkaïs, vivaient depuis toujours en harmonie.

Un monde presque parfait…

Peut être un rien ennuyeux vous aurait dit Kannon Bosatsu, la déesse de la beauté.

Mais tout ceci avait changé depuis peu.

Les dieux avaient convoqués l'un de leurs servants.

Un moine nommé Genjo Sanzo à qui ils avaient confiés une mission sacrée : ramener la paix dans ce monde.

En effet, d'étranges et inexpliqués événements avaient eu lieu et s'étaient multipliés.

Les youkaïs s'étaient transformés en monstre et ils avaient commencé à attaquer des humains, à les tuer et à les manger alors que ceci avait été interdit par les dieux.

Les dieux s'étaient vite aperçus que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Ils avaient découvert que quelqu'un à l'Ouest essayait de faire revenir à la vie, le célèbre démon Guymao. Celui-ci avait été vaincu 500 ans plus tôt par le prince Nataku pour avoir tué des humains qu'il détestait. Et maintenant, on cherchait à faire revenir ce chef des démons, ce leader qui haïssait les humains et les dieux, cherchant à les tuer.

Mais ce n'était pas tout, cette personne avait bravé d'autres interdits, elle avait accouplé monstre et technologies en une formule interdite qui avait eu des conséquences désastreuses sur les youkaï les transformant en monstres sanguinaires.

Sanzo avec ses 3 compagnons : Goku, le singe de la légende Cha Gojyo au tempérament bagarreur et le calme magicien Cho Hakkai étaient donc parti vers l'Est.

Leurs aventures avaient commencé.

Très vite, ils firent connaissance avec leur principal adversaire : Kougaiji.[C1] 

Le fils de Guymao. Avec sa sœur Ririn, sa fidèle ninja empoisonneuse Yaone et son lieutenant Toukakuji, demi-frère de Gojyo ils avaient pour mission de récupérer le sutra que portait Sanzo.

En effet, les sutras assemblés étaient la condition nécessaire à la résurrection de Guymao.

Les rencontres entre les deux clans étaient occasionnelles et étaient parfois l'occasion d'entraide. Même si la bande à Kôgaiji voulait récupérer la sutra de Sanzo, elle n'entendait pas le faire au dépend des humains et ils avaient tous des motivations et un but.

Mais ils devaient s'affronter pour les buts et des idéaux différents.

Kannon Bosatsu était ravie.

Elle avait enfin quelque chose à faire, elle en avait marre de s'ennuyer.

Voici qui allait mettre un peu de piquant dans sa vie plus que fade selon elle.

Gyoukumen la femme de Guymao manipulait aussi de son côté, on ne savait quel était son but en réveillant son mari si ce n'est fonder un empire youkaï. Mais cela était-ce la vraie raison ??

Sanzo faisait route pour arrêter l'étendue des massacres et pour stopper les youkaï en compagnie de trois démons qui étaient ses compagnons.

Kôgaiji poursuivait avec ses compagnons un autre but.

Chacun ses buts.

Chacun ses problèmes.

Chacun ses motivations.

Chacun ses rêves.

Certains étaient prêts à beaucoup pour réaliser ce qu'il voulait, leur espoir secret.

Ils étaient prêts à toutes les folies.

Tuer pour ne pas être tué.

Manger pour ne pas être mangé.

Se défendre, son corps, sa chair et son sang.

Que brûle mon corps, que brûle les youkaïs et les humains.

Que brûle ce monde dans une orgie de sang.

Que tout soit ravagé pour ne rien laisser après que des cendres….

A suivre.

Quoi déjà fini ?? Ben oui c'est un prologue^^ quelque chose à dire surtout Catherine ??

* * *

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [C1]Je l'aime !m ! je sais vous savez mais je le veux !! enfin le même à la maison cœurs éperdus.


	2. Chapitre 01

Tout brûler, ne rien laisser

Auteur : Chris (chrisanimefan@yahoo.fr) – c'est moi ^^ et vi encore !!

Titre : Tout brûler, ne rien laisser. C'est le titre de Catherine, il est sympa ne ??

J'avais pensé à « Manipulations et machinations » mais finalement l'idée de Catherine me plaît bien, on peut mettre plein de choses !!

Série : Gensomaden Saiyuki

Disclamer : Je ne me fais pas d'argent avec cette fic. Quoique si vous êtes un charmant jeune homme j'accepte les dédommagements en nature et si vous êtes une fille, prêtez-moi vos mangas et on sera quitte. Bref, Minekura Kazuya a le copyright de Saiyuki. Allez dit, sois gentille Kazuya chéri, dis que je peux en prendre un mais juste un. Allez, vous êtes tous témoins, elle a dit oui. YATTTTTTTTTTAAAAAAAAAaa !!

KOUGAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIJIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Choupi, tu sais que je t'aime toi ?? Embrasse et saute sur Kôgaiji. MIAOU !!

Couple : surprise pour l'instant, vos paris ?? (par curiosité professionnelle dirons-nous)

Genre : euh euh yaoi, shonen ai et intrigues à gogo, d'autres questions ?

Dédicace et déclarations de l'auteur : Pour Catherine, affectueusement ^^ Merci de supporter, de me supporter et de lire mes interminables fics et de m'encourager. Comment tu fais ?? Je suis admirative !! Sinon j'aime Kôgaiji, il est trop, bref il est rien que pour moi, pas touche !! J'aime bien aussi les autres. Vous inquiétez pas, je suis un peu à jeter.

Dédicace pour tous les fans de Saiyuki ^^

Convention:  *pensées *   % souvenir, souvenir % (comme d'hab quoi ^^)

NB : j'ai pas envie de mettre des titres de chapitres, pas grave ??

Pour ceux qui savent pas à quoi ressemblent les personnages, me demander !!

Chapitre 1 

Le soleil brûlait dans le ciel.

Il était partout.

Sur la route ensablée qui donnait au sable un aspect doré mais aussi brûlant que des charbons ardents.

Sur les montagnes et les plateaux rouges et désertiques. Un rouge argileux et devenu dur par le manque de pluie.

Les quelques herbes sur le chemin étaient devenues jaunes depuis bien longtemps.

A tel point qu'on avait oublié la couleur verte et qu'on ne savait plus ce que c'était.

On se souvenait du bleu en regardant le ciel mais c'était le seul signe de cette couleur. Un ciel azuré de plomb où le soleil se reflétait sans rencontrer la moindre gêne ni le moindre nuage.

Les lits des ruisseaux étaient secs depuis longtemps juste quelques puits ça et là, abandonnés.

Par la moindre trace de végétation depuis des heures. Pas le moindre arbre et une végétation désolée.

Pas de vent non plus ou alors un vent brûlant du sud.

La contrée était désertique.

Le soleil tapait et il faisait chaud.

Seule trace de vie : une jeep verte roulait en soulevant du sable.

Etrangement, aucune fumée ne sortait du pot d'échappement.

Cette trace de vie, la trace d'être humain.

Mais que pouvait-il faire dans ce désert ?

Dans cet endroit vidé d'eau, d'espèces végétales autant qu'animales.

Et ne parlons pas d'être humain ou de youkai, pas la moindre trace depuis fort longtemps.

Un endroit au beau milieu du monde…

**Goku **: Sale kappa pervers !!

**Gojyo** : Imbécile de singe !!

**Goku **: Rends-moi ma bouchée à la reine [C1] !!

**Gojyo** : HAAHHA !! Viens la chercher si tu l'oses !! C'est moi qui l'es !! Et je vais tout garder pour moi !!

**Goku **: Tu vas voir espèce de …. !!

Goku se lève. Gojyo est debout, la bouchée à la reine dans la main droite à une hauteur inaccessible pour Goku.

**Goku **: nyoibou [C2] !!

Goku fait alors sortir du néant un bâton genre majorette[C3] . Le nyoibo[C4]u est un long bâton rouge laqué avec à chacun des bouts une grosse boule [C5] doré servant à assommer.

Le nyoibou en main, Goku se précipite vers Gojyo d'un tour de bâton, il fait sauter la bouchée à la reine de la main de Gojyo.

La nourriture est projetée en l'air telle un ballon.

Goku et Gojyo se précipitent dans l'espoir d'être le premier à le rattraper.

Soudain des coups de feu les arrêtent dans leur élan et ils retombent la tête la première dans la jeep.

**Goku **: Aie !!

**Gojyo** : Purée, tu veux ma mort ou quoi ??? Espèce de sale bonze !!

Sanzo tire un autre coup de feu qui coupe une mèche de cheveux rouge de Gojyo et le fait taire pour quelques instants.

**Sanzo **: URUSAI !! Vos gueules !! Silence !! On s'entend même plus penser avec vos conneries.

**Goku **: Ma bouchée….

Goku prend un air triste alors que la bouchée est retombée par terre et est maintenant immangeable.

**Sanzo **: Baka Saru [C6] !!

Sanzo commence à taper Goku avec son baffeur[C7] .

Il enchaîne aussitôt par des coups de pieds sur sa tête.

**Goku **: Mais Sanzo….. J'ai rein fait !!

Proteste le jeune homme.

**Goku **: « c'est lui qui a commencé », dit il en montrant Gojyo du doigt

Sanzo redouble ses coups sur la tête de Goku qui se la protège tant bien que mal avec ses mains.

**Sanzo **: Baka Saru [C8] !!

**Goku **: Aie !!

**Gojyo** : Tu vois je t'ai dis, c'était pour moi !!

**Sanzo **: Omae wo kurosu [C9] !!

Sanzo commence à tirer des balles sur Gojyo qui les évite tant bien que mal.

Hakkai rit doucement.

**Sanzo **: Maintenant !! Je veux plus vous entendre compris ? ?

Gojyo et Goku se taisent, Hakkai continue à conduire.

Au bout de quelques instants, n'y tenant plus

**Goku **: Sanzo, dis Sanzo.

**Sanzo **: Tais toi !!

**Goku **: Ne ne Sanzo…. Sanzooooooooooo….

**Sanzo **: Quoi encore ??

**Goku **: J'ai faim.

**Sanzo **: Baka Saru !! Espèce de sale singe qui pense qu'à bouffer !!

Et Sanzo recommence à frapper sur Goku qui pleurniche.

**Sanzo **: Il y a plus rien à manger à cause de vous, espèces de sales goinfres !!

**Goku **: Mais j'ai faim !!

**Sanzo **: Je te signale qu'en plein désert, il n'y pas de village.

**Hakkai **: Euh… Sanzo…

**Sanzo **: Quoi encore ?? Tu vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi j'espère ???

**Hakkai **: C'est à dire que... regarde !!

Hakkai montre du doigt des hameaux perdus au milieu du désert.

**Gojyo **: Des filles, de la bière et des cigarettes !!

**Goku **: A manger[C10] , de la viande, des légumes, du poisson, des gâteaux…

Goku et Gojyo joignant leurs mains et se mettent à danser en parlant de plus en plus fort.

**Sanzo **: URUSAI !!

Dit il en tirant des coups de feu…

**Hakkai **: Une journée ordinaire n'est-ce pas Hakuryu ?

**Hakuryu** : Pyuuu[C11] 

Hakkai rit doucement.

Après quelques heures de conduites parsemées de disputes, Genjo Sanzo, le moine et leader du groupe au très mauvais caractère et aussi souriant qu'un gardien de prison, accompagné de ses trois compagnons : Gojyo, le play-boy aux longs cheveux rouges avec des cicatrices sur la joue Goku, le plus jeune du groupe avec un diadème doré sur le front aux yeux d'or qui ne pense qu'à manger ainsi qu'Hakkai, le plus sociable et le plus doux de tous, arrivent enfin.

Oui enfin parce que Sanzo n'aurait pas pu supporter une minute de plus d'entendre les chamailleries des deux affreux à côtés de lui.

**Hakkai **: Le village semble désert.

**Sanzo **: mm….

**Goku **: Je veux manger !!

**Gojyo **: de la bière et des cigarettes !!

**Sanzo **: VOS GUEULES !!

**Hakkai **: Regardez !! Là !! Au centre du village.

Au centre du village, une étrange cérémonie a lieu, tous les villageois couverts d'un drap noir sont en cercle.

**Gojyo **: On dirait qu'ils entourent quelque chose…

**Sanzo **: Ou plutôt quelqu'un...

**Hakkai **: Sanzo a raison, regardez !!

En effet au milieu de ce cercle noir où brûle des torches se trouve au une fille couverte d'un drap rose. Elle est agenouillée comme tous les villageois il émane d'eux comme une prière…

**Villageois** : Omendawa sodaka…. Omendawa sodaka…. Omendawa sodaka…. Omendawa sodaka…. Omendawa sodaka…. Omendawa sodaka…. Omendawa sodaka…. Omendawa sodaka…. Kanon Bosatsu, nous t'en conjurons…

On mabiala samendala amida On mabiala samendala amida On mabiala samendala amida On mabiala samendala amida On mabiala samendala amida[C12] 

Cette mélopée s'envole en rythme brisant le silence dans lequel était jusqu'alors emmuré le village.

Au centre de la cérémonie, une vieille femme lance les incantations que les villageois répètent en une litanie sans fin.

Cette vieille femme vêtue de rouge danse autour de la jeune fille agenouillé qui prie. Elle s'agite et la saupoudre de sable de tant à autre…

Nos amis [C13] regardent le spectacle, quelques peu envoûtés par les paroles.

**Sanzo **: Surtout n'écoutez pas ce qu'ils disent, ils s'agit d'une incantation hypnotique. Bouchez vous les oreilles.

Sanzo regarde ses compagnons et remarque leurs yeux exorbités.

**Sanzo **désespéré : Ah je vous jure !! Ils sont pas toujours utiles !! Qu'ai je fait au ciel pour mériter de tels compagnons ??

Un cri s'élève soudain.

Gojyo, Hakkai et Sanzo ouvrent grands les yeux.

**Sanzo **: Vous êtes réveillés !! Pas trop tôt, dites vous pourriez écouter ce qu'on vit de temps en temps ??

C'est Sanzo qui vient de pousser le cri.

Les villageois se sont tous arrêtés la vieille femme s'est retournée et la jeune fille a levé les yeux….

****

A SUIVRE

Un peu court pour une fois mais sympathique et alléchant comme début ?? enfin j'espère 

J'attends vos avis ^^

Ja ne 

* * *

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [C1] Comment ça il y a pas de bouchée à la reine dans Saiyuki ??? tsss !!

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [C2] c'est le nom du cri qu'il pousse quand il sort son arme, c'est aussi le nom de l'arme je crois 

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [C3] franchement ça me fait trop penser à ça moi, pas vous ?? je dois avoir l'esprit mal tourné je crois 

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [C4] c'est bien le nom de l'arme je confirme après vérification 

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [C5] bande de pervers !! je vous jure c'est comme ça 

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [C6] imbécile de singe

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [C7] vous savez son épouvantail ou éventail blanc

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [C8] imbécile de singe

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [C9]je vais te tuer

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [C10] c'est quoi le régime alimentaire du Goku ??

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [C11] le cri du Hakuryu le soir au fond des bois, elle me fait rire cette bestiole 

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [C12] c'est censé être des sutras, cherchez pas de traductions 

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [C13] ça dérange personne si je les appelle ainsi ??


	3. Chapitre 02

Tout brûler, ne rien laisser

Auteur : Chris (chrisanimefan@yahoo.fr) – c'est moi ^^ et vi encore !!

Titre : Tout brûler, ne rien laisser. C'est le titre de Catherine, il est sympa ne ??

J'avais pensé à « Manipulations et machinations » mais finalement l'idée de Catherine me plaît bien, on peut mettre plein de choses !!

Série : Gensomaden Saiyuki

Disclamer : Je ne me fais pas d'argent avec cette fic. Quoique si vous êtes un charmant jeune homme j'accepte les dédommagements en nature et si vous êtes une fille, prêtez-moi vos mangas et on sera quitte. Bref, Minekura Kazuya a le copyright de Saiyuki. Allez dit, sois gentille Kazuya chéri, dis que je peux en prendre un mais juste un. Allez, vous êtes tous témoins, elle a dit oui. YATTTTTTTTTTAAAAAAAAAaa !!

KOUGAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIJIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Choupi, tu sais que je t'aime toi ?? Embrasse et saute sur Kôgaiji. MIAOU !!

Couple : surprise pour l'instant, vos paris ?? (par curiosité professionnelle dirons-nous)

ALORS VOS COUPLES ??

Genre : euh euh yaoi, shonen ai et intrigues à gogo, d'autres questions ?

Dédicace et déclarations de l'auteur : Pour Catherine, affectueusement ^^ Merci de supporter, de me supporter et de lire mes interminables fics et de m'encourager. Comment tu fais ?? je suis admirative !! Sinon j'aime Kôgaiji, il est trop, bref il est rien que pour moi, pas touche !! J'aime bien aussi les autres. Vous inquiétez pas, je suis un peu à jeter.

Dédicace pour tous les fans de Saiyuki ^^

Convention:  *pensées *   % souvenir, souvenir % (comme d'hab quoi ^^)

NB : j'ai pas envie de mettre des titres de chapitres, pas grave ??

Pour ceux qui savent pas à quoi ressemble les personnages, me demander !! j'ai des images 

Résumé : lisez le chapitre 1, il fait que 4 pages[C1] 

Chapitre 2 

Les villageois observent consternés ceux qui ont osés interrompre dans leur cérémonie sacrée.

Le cercle des villageois s'ouvre doucement pour laisser passer la vieille villageoise.

**Vieille[C2] : Allez vous en !!**

**Hakkai **: C'est à dire que… euh nous aurions aimé avoir à manger et à boire s'il vous plaît. Ensuite, nous vous promettons de repartir immédiatement.

La voix douce d'Hakkai s'élève dans le ciel, la jeune fille lève les yeux et se met à le regarder d'un air suppliant mais tout en restant muette.

**Vieille** : Gréogorio[C3] , donne leur ce qu'il demande.

Un homme mûr aux joues émaciées comme la plupart des villageois part quelques instants, il revivent quelques instants avec une gourde et un sac.

Il le donne à Hakkai et rejoint le cercle.

**Vieille** : Partez maintenant, vous nous avez suffisamment dérangés comme ça !!

**Hakkai **: Euh…. Tout de suite.

**Gojyo** : Attendez !! Que faites- vous ??!

**Goku** : J'ai faim moi, je veux manger dans un restaurant !!

**Sanzo **: BAKA SARU !!

Sanzo frappe avec son baffeur le pauvre Goku qui se protège tant bien que mal la tête.

**Vieille** : PARTEZ !!

La voix de la vieille sonne comme un ordre, une voix sèche claquant dans le désert.

**Sanzo **: J'aime pas qu'on me donne des ordres…

Sanzo a parlé d'une voix très froide, glaciale.

Le temps est comme figé, suspendu.

**Vieille** : Vous avez obtenu ce que vous vouliez, maintenant, vous n'avez plus rien à faire. Nous sommes déjà en retard.

**Gojyo** : Bien… Nous partons….

**Hakkai **: Gojyo !!

Hakkai regarde son compagnon carmin avec surprise.

Gojyo se tourne vers Hakkai, lui sourie, tout en posant une main rassurante sur son épaule.

**Gojyo** : Mais à une condition…

Le silence plane. On entend que le vent souffler.

La jeune fille pleure.

**Gojyo** : Je voudrais savoir pourquoi cette jeune fille pleure.

**Vieille** : Cela ne vous regarde pas, c'est le problème de notre village.

**Hakkai **: Nous pourrions vous aider si vous y consentez….

**Vieille** : HORS DE QUESTION.

Sanzo s'approche d'Hakkai et de Gojyo, il leur murmure à l'oreille.

**Sanzo **: Ne trouvez vous pas le silence des autres effrayant ??? C'est comme s'ils avaient peur… La vieille aussi mais moins que les autres… Tout ceci est étrange…

**Goku** : Qu'est-ce qui est étrange Sanzo ??

Goku arrive et s'est perché sur les épaules de Sanzo.

**Sanzo **: Tout….

Sanzo s'approche de la vieille et des autres villageois.

**Sanzo **: Je suis Genjo Sanzo.

**Villageois **: OHHHHHHHHHHH !!!

Ils sont surpris, dans leurs yeux, une lueur d'espoir s'allume…

**Villageois **: Genjo Sanzo… Il est venu pour nous sauver…. Dieu a entendu nos prières.

**Vieille** : Ca suffit !! Vous n'allez pas croire un inconnu ??? Qui sait si ce n'est pas un émissaire du mal ?? Il est peut être notre ennemi. Ne vous fiez pas à son apparence.

**Gojyo** : Pourquoi cette jeune fille pleure ?? Quel sort lui réservez vous ??

**Hakkai **: Que se passe t-il ici ?? Vous êtes tous si silencieux…

**Goku** : Quand est-ce qu'on mange ?? et quand est-ce qu'on se bat ??

Gréogorio s'approche et s'agenouille devant notre bande.

**Vieille** : Gréogorio, ne leur dit rien !! La malédiction risque de s'abattre sur nous…

**Gréogorio** : Mais c'est ma fille que l'on va sacrifier… Elle n'a rien fait…

**Vieille** : Fais cela pour le village comme les autres pères ont fait avant toi…

**Gréogorio** : Mais si cela continue, il n'y aura bientôt plus personne dans ce village… Nous sommes de moins en moins nombreux…

**Vieille** : Nous n'avons pas assez d'eau pour tous, ni assez de nourriture…. Finalement, cette situation n'est pas un mal pour nous…

**Gréogorio** : Comme tu es cruelle…. La mort de ton fils t'a rendu insensible….

**Vieille** : Cela suffit !! Je t'interdis de prononcer un mot de plus !!! TAIS TOI !!

A la grande surprise de nos amis, le villageois éclate en sanglots mais s'exécute.

**Vieille** : Partez où la malédiction des dieux s'abattra sur vous !!

**Sanzo **: Je n'ai pas peur… Au contraire toute cette histoire m'intrigue…

**Hakkai **: Sanzo, tu penses que c'est l'un des sbires de Gyumao ??

**Sanzo **: Cela se pourrait.

**Gojyo** : Je ne laisserai pas une aussi jolie jeune fille se faire sacrifier sans rien faire.

Gojyo s'avance dans le cercle de flammes. Il éteint les torches.

**Vieille** : NON ARRETEZ !! VOUS COMMMETEZ UN SACRILEGE !! Qu'attendez-vous vous autres pour les arrêter ?? ARRETEZ LES !! Ils ne doivent pas interrompre la cérémonie ou le malheur s'abattra sur nous !!

****

A SUIVRE

Je sais c'est très court je voulais faire plus long mais comme je sais qu'il est bon pour les lecteurs de s'arrêter à un moment crucial afin de ménager le suspens, j'ai arrêté là je vous prie de m'en excusez 

Continuez à lire et à me soutenir donc 

* * *

PAGE \# "'PAGE : '#'  
'"  [C1]Super le résumé 

PAGE \# "'PAGE : '#'  
'"  [C2] euh c'est une bonne définition,,

PAGE \# "'PAGE : '#'  
'"  [C3] ça fait super japonais comme prénom 


	4. Chapitre 03

Tout brûler, ne rien laisser

Auteur : Chris (chrisanimefan@yahoo.fr) – c'est moi ^^ et vi encore !!

Titre : Tout brûler, ne rien laisser. C'est le titre de Catherine, il est sympa ne ??

J'avais pensé à « Manipulations et machinations » mais finalement l'idée de Catherine me plaît bien, on peut mettre plein de choses !!

Série : Gensomaden Saiyuki

Disclamer : Je ne me fais pas d'argent avec cette fic. Quoique si vous êtes un charmant jeune homme j'accepte les dédommagements en nature et si vous êtes une fille, prêtez-moi vos mangas et on sera quitte. Bref, Minekura Kazuya a le copyright de Saiyuki. Allez dit, sois gentille Kazuya chéri, dis que je peux en prendre un mais juste un. Allez, vous êtes tous témoins, elle a dit oui. YATTTTTTTTTTAAAAAAAAAaa !!

KOUGAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIJIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Choupi, tu sais que je t'aime toi ?? Embrasse et saute sur Kôgaiji. MIAOU !!

Couple : surprise pour l'instant, vos paris ?? (par curiosité professionnelle dirons-nous)

ALORS VOS COUPLES ??

Genre : euh euh yaoi, shonen ai et intrigues à gogo, d'autres questions ?

Dédicace et déclarations de l'auteur : Pour Catherine, affectueusement ^^ Merci de supporter, de me supporter et de lire mes interminables fics et de m'encourager. Comment tu fais ?? Je suis admirative !! Sinon j'aime Kôgaiji, il est trop, bref il est rien que pour moi, pas touche !! J'aime bien aussi les autres. Vous inquiétez pas, je suis un peu à jeter.

Dédicace pour tous les fans de Saiyuki ^^

Convention:  *pensées *   % souvenir, souvenir % (comme d'hab quoi ^^)

NB : j'ai pas envie de mettre des titres de chapitres, pas grave ??

Pour ceux qui ne savent pas à quoi ressemblent les personnages, me demander !! j'ai des images 

Résumé : lisez les chapitres précédents 

Chapitre 3 

**Gojyo** : Je ne laisserai pas une aussi jolie jeune fille se faire sacrifier sans rien faire…

Gojyo s'avance dans le cercle de flammes. Il éteint les torches.

**Vieille** : NON ARRETEZ !! VOUS COMMMETEZ UN SACRILEGE !! Qu'attendez-vous vous autres pour les arrêter ?? ARRETEZ LES !! Ils ne doivent pas interrompre la cérémonie ou le malheur s'abattra sur nous !!

La voix de la vieille femme retentit dans le ciel brûlant. Une voix autoritaire, claquante comme un coup de fouet.

Gojyo sortit son paquet de cigarette, prit une clope qu'il alluma.

Tirant une bouffée, il continua inexorablement.

Il s'approcha de la jeune fille et se pencha.

**Gojyo** : Ca va ??

Il fit tomber le voile rose découvrant ainsi le visage de la femme.

Le voile s'envola dans le vent.

Tous le monde s'était tu, le silence était aussi lourd qu'une chape de plomb…

Personne ne parlait, Goku mangeait un gyosan[C1] .

Sanzo fumait, Hakkai souriait tout en observant la scène.

La vieille aussi s'était tue les villageois ne bougeaient pas, on aurait dit des poupées de cire.

Gojyo se trouvait au centre du village, la jeune fille était assise sur une plaque de marbre sur le puits…

Son visage découvert se révéla ravissant. Elle se mit à pleurer.

Gojyo lui caressa doucement le visage. Hakkai l'observait et poussa un soupir.

Gojyo prit la jeune fille dans ses bras qui éclate en sanglots bruyants.

**Gojyo** : Ne t'inquiètes pas, ça va aller maintenant… Je vais m'occuper de toi, ne t'inquiète plus… Allez, sèche tes larmes….

**Gréogorio** : Ma petite fille !!

Gréogorio se précipita vers la jeune fille, bousculant Gojyo, il se mit à pleurer tout en caressant la tête de sa fille.

Hakkai vit avec surprise une larme couler le long de ses joues.

Gojyo s'approcha de son ami et le serra dans ses bras tout en lui caressant les cheveux.

**Gojyo** : Tu vas pas te mettre à pleurer toi aussi ??

Hakkai secoua la tête et se laissa aller contre le torse chaud et sécurisant de Gojyo.

**Hakkai **: Je suis content…

**Gojyo** : On ne pleure pas quand on est content d'habitude…

**Hakkai **: Sûrement… Mais je suis soulagé, cette fille va s'en sortir…

**Sanzo **: Votre cérémonie est brisée. Vous ne pourrez pas la continuer comme ça…

**Goku** : Quand est ce qu'on se bat ??

**Gojyo** : C'est sûr !! Il est où le grand méchant que les beaux gentils doivent affronter ??

Hakkai se mit à rire à cette tentative d'humour.

**Vieille** : Préparez-vous à assumer les actes de votre folie !! Préparez-vous à mourir !! Gréogorio, par ta faute, nous allons tous périr !! NOUS SOMMES DAMNES !! Les dieux nous ont maudits !! Tout cela part votre faute.

Elle pointa un doigt crochu vers notre groupe.

**Vieille** : Et surtout toi !! Moine perverti !!

Soudain, la vieille fut réduite au silence.

Goku l'avait assommé avec son bâton.

**Goku** : Voilà une bonne chose de faite.

**Gojyo** : Sûr !! Elle commençait à me taper sur le système !!

**Goku** : Je ne laisserais personne insulter Sanzo. Ne Sanzo ??

**Sanzo **: Baka Saru !!

**Goku** : Mais qu'est ce que j'ai fait ??

Hakkai s'avance vers la jeune fille.

**Hakkai **: Pourriez-vous nous expliquer ? On ne peut pas vous aider sans savoir de quoi il en retourne….

**Gréogorio** : C'est à dire que nous ne pouvons rien dire….

**Sanzo **: Vous préférez peut être régler le problème seul ??? Vous préférez nous voir partir ??

**Gréogorio** : Ce n'est pas ça…

**Lilia[C2] : Papa…. Au point où nous en sommes… Ces étrangers peuvent peut être nous aider… Nous n'avons plus rien à perdre…. Tout nous a déjà été enlevé… Qui y a t il de mal à espérer un peu ?? Et retenter encore quelque chose ??**

Les villageois en entendant les paroles de la jeune fille se mettent à pleurer…

**Gréogorio** : Pardonnez-nous étrangers….

Je vous en prie… Acceptez de nous aider…

Sanzo le regarde assez froidement…

**Sanzo **: Nous ne savons rien de toute cette affaire, pouvez vous nous expliquer ??

**Gréogorio** : Oui… Bien sûr… Chaque mois, nous devons sacrifier l'un des nôtres tirés au sort de préférence une jeune fille… ou un jeune homme…. Nous devons les livrer à ce puits… Sinon le monstre nous emportera…

**Gojyo** : Un monstre ??

**Hakkai **: Cela se pourrait-il que ce soit un youkai ??

**Goku** : Chouette un monstre !! Il est fort au moins !!

**Sanzo **: Baka saru !! Ecoute ! Tu ne penses qu'a ton estomac et à te battre…

**Hakkai **: Je vous en prie continuez…

**Gréogorio** : Ce monstre est apparu soudainement… Il a dévasté nos champs et nos maisons… Les puits et les oasis se sont asséchés… Il ne restait plus que ce puits… Puis le monstre s'y installé. Il exige qu'on lui livre l'un des nôtres chaque mois sinon il bloque le puits… Si cela se produit, il n'y aura plus d'eau… Il n'y aura plus rien… Cette eau est la seule chose qui nous permet de survivre dans le désert… Je vous en prie, ne nous en voulez pas.. Comprenez-nous, nous ne sommes pas à blâmer…

**Sanzo **: Vous dites que le monstre a élu domicile dans ce puits ??

**Gréogorio** : Oui…

**Hakkai **: Que fait-on Sanzo ??

**Goku** : On y va, dis Sanzo !!

Goku tire la manche du moine qui fume tranquillement sa cigarette en observant le puits…

**Gojyo** : Dis le moine pervers, t'accouche !!

**Sanzo **: Je t'ai pas sonné toi !!

**Hakkai **: Du calme…

Sanzo tire une dernière bouffée de sa cigarette et la jette à terre écrasant le mégot de sa sandale…

**Sanzo **: Bien allons rendre une visite de courtoisie à ce monstre !!

**Gojyo** : Pas trop tôt !!

**Hakkai **: Ne vous inquiétez pas, mina san [C3] , nous allons essayer de résoudre cette affaire, ne vous en faites pas, réfugiez-vous dans une des maisons… Nous nous occupons de tout…

**Goku** : Enfin on va pouvoir passer à l'action.[C4] 

**Gojyo** : A toi l'honneur chef vénéré.

Sanzo pointe son majeur en l'air.

**Sanzo **: Fuck you !!

Il s'avance vers le puits, soulève la dalle et descend l'échelle[C5] .

Les autres le suivent…

****

A SUIVRE

Je fais que du court,, gomen ne mais bon vous me pardonnez ???

Continuez à lire et à me soutenir donc 

* * *

PAGE \# "'PAGE : '#'  
'"  [C1] Raviolis au porc,, j'adore ça 

PAGE \# "'PAGE : '#'  
'"  [C2]je sais pourri nom mais j'avais pas d'idées donc NO COMMENT 

PAGE \# "'PAGE : '#'  
'"  [C3] tous le monde forme polie 

PAGE \# "'PAGE : '#'  
'"  [C4] N'est-ce pas que ce serait une magnifique idée ??

PAGE \# "'PAGE : '#'  
'"  [C5] On va dire qu'il y en a une,, ce qui est vrai dans certains puits à partir d'une certaine profondeur, inconnue de mon humble personne et puis si mes souvenirs sont bons, cela change selon les régions bref cette échelle servait à nettoyer le puits de mousses ou d'autres choses du genre…


	5. Chapitre 04

Tout brûler, ne rien laisser

Auteur : Chris (chrisanimefan@yahoo.fr) – c'est moi ^^ et vi encore !!

Titre : Tout brûler, ne rien laisser. C'est le titre de Catherine, il est sympa ne ??

J'avais pensé à « Manipulations et machinations » mais finalement l'idée de Catherine me plaît bien, on peut mettre plein de choses !!

Série : Gensomaden Saiyuki

Disclamer : Je ne me fais pas d'argent avec cette fic. Quoique si vous êtes un charmant jeune homme j'accepte les dédommagements en nature et si vous êtes une fille, prêtez-moi vos mangas et on sera quitte. Bref, Minekura Kazuya a le copyright de Saiyuki. Allez dit, sois gentille Kazuya chéri, dis que je peux en prendre un mais juste un. Allez, vous êtes tous témoins, elle a dit oui. YATTTTTTTTTTAAAAAAAAAaa !!

KOUGAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIJIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Choupi, tu sais que je t'aime toi ?? Embrasse et saute sur Kôgaiji. MIAOU !!

Couple : surprise pour l'instant, vos paris ?? (par curiosité professionnelle dirons-nous)

ALORS VOS COUPLES ??

Genre : euh euh yaoi, shonen ai et intrigues à gogo, d'autres questions ?

Dédicace et déclarations de l'auteur : Pour Catherine, affectueusement ^^ Merci de supporter, de me supporter et de lire mes interminables fics et de m'encourager. Comment tu fais ?? je suis admirative !! Sinon j'aime Kôgaiji, il est trop, bref il est rien que pour moi, pas touche !! J'aime bien aussi les autres. Vous inquiétez pas, je suis un peu à jeter.

Dédicace pour tous les fans de Saiyuki ^^

Convention:  *pensées *   % souvenir, souvenir % (comme d'hab quoi ^^)

NB : j'ai pas envie de mettre des titres de chapitres, pas grave ??

Pour ceux qui savent pas à quoi ressemble les personnages, me demander !! j'ai des images 

Résumé : lisez les chapitres précédents 

Chapitre 4 

**Gojyo** : A toi l'honneur chef vénéré.

Sanzo pointe son majeur en l'air.

**Sanzo **: Fuck you !!

Il s'avance vers le puit, soulève la dalle et descend l'échelle. Les autres le suivent…

**Goku** : Ah ce qu'il fait noir !!

**Sanzo **: Baka saru !! Tais toi !! On écoute !!

**Goku** : Mais j'entends rien moi !!

**Sanzo **: Normal tu fais autant de bruit qu'un troupeau de mammouths en chaleur !!

**Goku** : Mais…

**Sanzo **: Silence ou je te tue !!

Goku s'apprête à répliquer quand Sanzo met ses mains sur la bouche de son compagnon pour le faire taire. Hakkai lui lance un clin d'œil et lui fait signe de se taire.

Gojyo lui fait un geste obscène de la main et reçoit aussitôt un coup d'éventail de la part de Sanzo.

**Hakkai **: On a le choix des directions.

Hakkai montre alors deux tunnels.

**Gojyo** : Shit.

**Sanzo **: Séparons nous en deux groupes.

**Goku** : Sanzo… Ne Sanzo, je viens avec toi !

**Sanzo **: Baka saru !!

**Gojyo** : Parfait, je fais équipe avec Hakkai. Si t'as besoin d'aide moine pervers, crie bien fort.

**Goku** : Ne t'inquiètes pas pour Sanzo, je suis là pour le protéger.

Le moine soulève des mèches de son front en soupirant exagérément.

**Gojyo** : Je pensais à le protéger de toi, sale singe !!

**Goku** : Espèce de kappa pervers !! Hakkai, méfie toi que cet excité sur pattes ne te sautes pas dessus !

**Hakkai **: T'inquiètes !!

**Sanzo **: Allons y !! Tu viens Goku ??

Le moine et Goku s'éloignent dans une direction, Gojyo soupire.

**Gojyo** : Pauvre Goku !! Il va devoir subir la mauvaise humeur de ce satané bonze !

**Hakkai **: Je trouve qu'ils font bien la paire.

Gojyo regarde Hakkai avec des grands yeux, ce dernier lui sourit.

**Gojyo** : T'as pété les plombs ou le soleil t'a trop cogné !!

**Hakkai **: Si tu compares leurs caractères, tu verras qu'ils se complètent parfaitement… Au contraire cela pourrait marcher… Goku rendrait Sanzo moins amer et dur envers la vie, et aussi plus social.

**Gojyo** : Ce sale bonze sociable !! J'aimerais voir ça !!

**Hakkai **: Tout est possible quand tu es amoureux…

**Gojyo** : Tu es bien sérieux d'un coup…

**Hakkai **: Tu as raison… Allons y.

Gojyo allume une cigarette, Hakuryu devance les deux hommes en voletant.

****

Du côté Goku - Sanzo

**Goku** : Sanzo, ne Sanzo !!

**Sanzo **: Quoi encore ? Je n'ai rien à manger !!

**Goku** : C'est pas ce que je voulais savoir.

**Sanzo **: Alors accouche, je vais pas attendre ta question jusqu'à la nuit des temps.

**Goku** : Tu crois qu'il y a un monstre ici ?

**Sanzo **: Oui c'est certainement un youkai.

**Goku** : Lui aussi appartient à la bande à Kôgaiji ??

**Sanzo **: Je n'en sais rien, possible mais cela m'étonnerai fort. Ce n'est pas son style de se servir d'humains ou de les faire souffrir….

**Goku** : Oui… Tu as raison… Ne…. Sanzo…

**Sanzo **: Quoi encore ?? Tu peux pas te taire un peu ?!!

**Goku** : C'est à dire que ce noir… Je n'aime pas ça.

**Sanzo **: Je n'aime pas ça plus que toi.

**Goku** : C'est vrai ? ? Alors on peut se donner la main, ne Sanzo ?

Goku reçoit un coup de baffeur.

**Goku** : Aie !!

**Sanzo **: Baka saru !!

**Goku** : Je ne suis pas un singe.

**Sanzo **: Baka saru !!

Goku prend soudainement la main de Sanzo qui se laisse faire et ils continuent à tâtonner dans le noir.

****

Du côté Gojyo - Hakkai

**Gojyo** : Quel étrange endroit !!

**Hakkai **: En effet…

Après avoir marché pendant quelques temps, Hakkai et Gojyo se sont trouvés dans une pièce décorée de tombeaux très bien entretenus.

Tous les caveaux sont entourés de bijoux et les tombes ainsi que les squelettes déposés sur les cercueils sont parfaitement entretenus.

**Hakkai **: Un cimetière souterrain.

**Gojyo** : On dirait des cadavres humains.

Hakkai s'approche des tombeaux et confirme de la tête.

**Hakkai **: C'en est…

**Gojyo** : Tu crois que le youkai est un maniaque du ménage.

**Hakkai **: Je ne sais pas mais ces tombes sont faites avec amour….

**Gojyo** : Etrange…. Il manque toutes les têtes….

**Hakkai **: Oui, je sens comme planer des regrets ici... des pleurs…

**Gojyo** : Toute cette histoire me semble bien obscure.

**Hakkai **: En tout cas, je ne vois pas de sorties.

**Gojyo** : Nous devrions tâter les murs [C1] pour voir s'il n'y a pas de cachette derrière.

**Hakkai **: Pas bête.

Les deux youkais commencent à tâter le mur à la recherche d'un éventuel passage.

****

Du côté Goku - Sanzo

Sanzo continue à s'enfoncer dans le noir en tâtonnant les murs.

Goku a eu une bonne idée de lui donner la main, il n'a plus l'impression d'être vivant que par cette main, cette chaleur. Même s'il entend le singe, il est incapable de le voir.

Quelque peu inquiet du silence inhabituel de son compagnon.

**Sanzo **: Ne Goku ?

Goku ne répond pas, mais Sanzo entend son ventre grogner.

**Sanzo **: Je te promets que quand nous aurons trouvé ce mystère et déniché ce youkai, tu auras le droit de manger tout ce que tu veux [C2] !!

**Goku** : Vrai ??!! Chouette, alors trouvons vite ce monstre, tuons le et remontons à la surface.

Sanzo sourit doucement dans le noir.

**Goku** : J'espère que tout va bien pour Hakkai et Gojyo.

**Sanzo **: Ne t'inquiètes pas pour eux, ils sont assez grand pour se débrouiller seuls.

**Goku** : Tu as certainement raison.

****

Du côté Gojyo - Hakkai

**Gojyo** : Je n'ai rien trouvé !!

**Hakkai **: Moi non plus !!…

Gojyo et Hakkai se regardent.

**Gojyo** : Ce qui veut dire que le youkai est du côté de Sanzo et de Goku !!

**Hakkai **: Oui, rejoignons les vite !!

**Gojyo** : Tu as raison, je suis sûr que notre découverte intéressera ce bonze perverti.

Hakkai et Gojyo commencent à rebrousser chemin et à prendre le tunnel dans lequel se sont engagé Sanzo et Goku auparavant.

****

Du côté Goku - Sanzo

**Goku** : Ne Sanzo… Je crois que je vois de la lumière… Par là…

**Sanzo **: Je trouve que tout est aussi noir.

**Goku** : Non !! Regarde !! La lumière !!

Goku désigne au loin un point lumineux.

**Sanzo **: Enfin !!

**Goku** : Dépêchons nous !! J'ai faim !!

Goku et Sanzo commencent à accélérer le pas en direction de la lumière.

Soudain, Sanzo s'arrête. Goku se retourne.

**Goku** : Qu'est ce qu'il y a Sanzo ?

**Sanzo **: Je ne sais pas, j'ai comme l'impression d'étouffer.

**Goku** : Dépêchons nous d'aller vers la lumière, il devrait y avoir de l'air !

**Sanzo** haletant : Oui…

Goku poursuit en affirmant sa prise sur la main de Sanzo qui se laisse guider sans rechigner, ce qui indique à quel point il ne va pas bien, pas bien du tout...

Au bout d'une minute, le moine tombe à genoux Goku se précipite et voit que le moine a du mal à respirer et que visiblement son état ne lui permet pas de marcher.

Enfin, il supposait, dans le noir, sa vue ne lui était d'aucune utilité.

**Goku** : SANZO !! Sanzo !! Tiens bon !! Je vais te mener là bas, je suis sûr que tu pourras y respirer !! Encore un effort Sanzo !!

Sanzo lève un regard vers son compagnon et secoue la tête de façon négative indiquant qu'il ne se sent pas capable de faire un pas de plus. Des gouttes de sueur coulent le long de son visage.

Goku inquiet le regarde essayer de reprendre son souffle.

Il ne comprend pas ce qui arrive, il n'a aucun mal à respirer alors que pour Sanzo cela semble impossible.

Goku prend alors Sanzo dans ses bras, le moine s'accroche à son compagnon pour éviter de tomber. Goku court alors vers la lumière portant son précieux fardeau.

Il arrive soudain dans une salle conique avec un trou percé au plafond.

Il entend soudain rire et remarque au milieu de la salle des ossements, un trône sur lequel une ombre qu'il ne peut discerner à cause du contraste entre le couloir sombre et cette salle lumineuse.

**Youkai** : HA HA !! Tu es venu m'apporter une offrande humaine pour t'associer à moi, youkai ?? Si c'est le cas, soit le bienvenu !! De toute façon ton compagnon ne résistera plus longtemps, l'air est irrespirable pour les humains. Partageons ce festin de roi !!

A suivre.

Encore un peu court mais bon le scénario se met en place tout doucement ^^ 

A vous de suivre ^^ suite au prochain épisode.

* * *

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [C1]Tout bon rôliste pense immédiatement à cette option 

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [C2] Sanzo gentil en direct live !!


	6. Chapitre 05

Tout brûler, ne rien laisser

Auteur : Chris (chrisanimefan@yahoo.fr) – c'est moi ^^ et vi encore !!

Titre : Tout brûler, ne rien laisser. C'est le titre de Catherine, il est sympa ne ??

J'avais pensé à « Manipulations et machinations » mais finalement l'idée de Catherine me plaît bien, on peut mettre plein de choses !!

Série : Gensomaden Saiyuki

Disclamer : Je ne me fais pas d'argent avec cette fic. Quoique si vous êtes un charmant jeune homme j'accepte les dédommagements en nature et si vous êtes une fille, prêtez-moi vos mangas et on sera quitte. Bref, Minekura Kazuya a le copyright de Saiyuki. Allez dit, sois gentille Kazuya chéri, dis que je peux en prendre un mais juste un. Allez, vous êtes tous témoins, elle a dit oui. YATTTTTTTTTTAAAAAAAAAaa !!

KOUGAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIJIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Choupi, tu sais que je t'aime toi ?? Embrasse et saute sur Kôgaiji. MIAOU !!

Couple : surprise pour l'instant, vos paris ?? (par curiosité professionnelle dirons-nous)

ALORS VOS COUPLES ??

Genre : euh euh yaoi, shonen ai et intrigues à gogo, d'autres questions ?

Dédicace et déclarations de l'auteur : Pour Catherine, affectueusement ^^ Merci de supporter, de me supporter et de lire mes interminables fics et de m'encourager. Comment tu fais ?? je suis admirative !! Sinon j'aime Kôgaiji, il est trop, bref il est rien que pour moi, pas touche !! J'aime bien aussi les autres. Vous inquiétez pas, je suis un peu à jeter.

Dédicace pour tous les fans de Saiyuki ^^

Convention:  *pensées *   % souvenir, souvenir % (comme d'hab quoi ^^)

NB : j'ai pas envie de mettre des titres de chapitres, pas grave ??

Pour ceux qui ne savent pas à quoi ressemblent les personnages, me demander !! j'ai des images 

Résumé : lisez les chapitres précédents 

Chapitre 5 

Goku portant Sanzo haletant dans ses bras s'est retrouvé dans une pièce baignée de lumière qui passe par un trou percé. La pièce faisant comme un gigantesque entonnoir renversé, la lumière venant d'un trou dans le plafond.

La salle est remplie d'ossements, des montagnes d'ossements : des os blanchis d'ours, d'animaux sauvages, de gazelles mais aussi surtout des os humains.

Uniquement des cranes, des cranes blanchis et propres, débarrassés de toute chair…

**Youkai** : HA HA !!

Un cri résonne dans la pièce, les murs renvoient le rire comme un écho.

Un écho sinistre, glacial…. Un rire qui glace d'effroi.

Le rire se répercute dans les souterrains parvenant jusqu'aux oreilles de Gojyo et d'Hakkai.

**Hakkai **: Qu'est ce que c'était ??

**Gojyo** : Je n'en sais rien mais cela ne me dit rien qui vaille.

**Hakkai **: Oui, tu as raison, dépêchons-nous !!!

Hakkai et Gojyo se mettent à courir.

**Youkai** : Une offrande humaine !! Comme c'est délicat à toi, je reconnais bien là le goût sûr d'un youkai !!

**Goku** : Arrête !! Qui es-tu ??

**Youkai** : Je suis comme toi !!

**Goku** : Ne rêves pas !! Qu'as-tu fais à Sanzo ??? Et comment le sortir de là ??

**Youkai** : Tu sous-entends que cet humain n'est pas pour moi ??

Il se met alors à rire…

**Goku** : Arrête de rire !! Pourquoi est-il comme ça !?

Le youkai se lève, il est d'une beauté majestueuse, de longs cheveux bleus lui descendent jusqu'aux fesses. Ses vêtements moulants [C1] laissent apercevoir une silhouette parfaite, ses yeux argentés sourient. Sa chemise entrouverte laisse apercevoir un torse pale et parfait.

Il s'avance d'une démarche féline presque sensuelle.

Le moindre de ses gestes paralyse Goku qui reste à fixer les pupilles argentées.

Sa démarche fluide….

Les gestes de ses mains…. Ses mouvements si fluides….

Son sourire flottant dans ses yeux….

Des plumes et fleurs se balançant au vent….

Le décor change brusquement.

La caverne devient un champ de fleur aux mille couleurs[C2] .

La lune brille, un son de gong se fait entendre au loin.

Les yeux si doux, si attractifs….

Une odeur douce, une odeur attractive… captivante…. Prenante…

Goku se sent piéger, il ne peut détacher son regard de ce youkai.

Sa voix aussi douce est un piège, il l'entend chanter.

Il voudrait se boucher les oreilles mais ne le pouvait pas.

Les lèvres qui bougent, si vivantes, si pulpeuses, si rosées ne demandant qu'à être baisées.

Le youkai s'arrête devant Goku.

Ce dernier se rend compte que depuis qu'il s'est levé, il a retenu son souffle, la pression de la pièce a augmenté… Une tension extrême le paralyse et il est prisonnier du regard de cet inconnu.

Celui ci s'est planté devant lui. Il se penche en avant lui laissant alors voir son torse nu…

**Youkai** : Je te plais à ce que je vois….

Le youkai caresse de ses ongles la joue de Goku qui frissonne à son contact qu'il ressent comme une agression mais il ne peut rien faire pour l'arrêter.

**Youkai** : Et je te répugne en même temps… Tu es trop jeune pour moi.

Avisant Sanzo qui s'est évanoui dans les bras de Goku, il lui caresse la joue.

Goku le frappe violemment.

**Youkai** : Lui me plaît bien plus…. Tu es bien sauvage comme un animal… Je suis sûr que bien dressé, tu ferais un excellent compagnon…

Le youkai tourne autour de Goku et s'arrête derrière lui.

Il l'enlace et commence à lui mordiller sensuellement l'oreille[C3] .

Soudain, d'un ongle il le griffe faisant jaillir le sang.

Goku grimace de douleur.

Le youkai commence à lui lécher la blessure.

**Youkai** : Gentille poupée, va… Tu ne peux pas bouger !! Tout à l'heure, tu as pu te libérer quelques instants mais j'ai réaffirmé ta prise sur toi, tu ne peux plus rien faire…

**Goku** : Que veux-tu ??

**Youkai** : Du sang et de la chair, de la nourriture, que les hommes les plus beaux se prosternent à mes pieds, que les femmes les plus sensuelles me baissent les mains[C4] .

**Goku** : Tu es fou !!!

**Youkai** : C'est plus que probable et alors ??

**Goku** : Laisse nous partir !!

**Youkai** : MMM….. Pourquoi ??? Je n'en ai pas envie…

**Goku** : Jamais je ne t'obéirai !!

**Youkai** : Crois-tu que je te laisse le choix ???

**Goku** : Que veux-tu à la fin ??

**Youkai** : Dans un premier temps profiter du corps de cet homme que tu portes…. A vrai dire, je n'ai jamais pu profiter d'un moine…. J'ai toujours rêvé d'en dévergonder un….

L'esprit combatif de Goku se met à grandir à ces paroles…

Il essaye de se libérer des yeux du youkai mais il a l'impression d'être attaché de toutes part et de se trouver au centre d'une toile d'araignée…

**Youkai** : Vilain…. Comme ça tu voudrais me fausser compagnie, ceci mérite une punition….

Que vais-je pouvoir te faire ???

Soudain, le youkai se met à déchirer la chemise de Goku.

Celui-ci frisonne, il devine que l'autre ne lui fera pas de cadeaux.

Il essaye de se libérer de ces chaînes invisibles.

Soudain, il ressent une grande douleur, il se retrouve soudain à genoux haletant.

Il a réussi à ne pas faire tomber Sanzo de justesse en s'appuyant d'une main.

Il se met à crier de douleur….

****

**Gojyo** : Quel cri effroyable !!

**Hakkai **: Gojyo, tu n'as pas reconnu cette voix ???

**Gojyo** : Euh…. Non…

**Hakkai **: C'est Goku !!

**Gojyo** : Goku ??? Mais ce singe est super fort !! Et ce cri était celui d'une douleur intense !!

Gojyo se met à frissonner alors qu'Hakkai hoche la tête.

**Gojyo** : Tu veux dire qu'il aurait trouvé la cachette de ce monstre ??

**Hakkai **: C'est fort probable !!

**Gojyo** : Et le moine ??

**Hakkai **: Je ne sais pas !! Dépêchons-nous !!

**Gojyo** : Plus facile à dire qu'à faire dans cette obscurité !!

**Hakkai **: N'oublie pas de te méfier, ce youkai possède visiblement une force extraordinaire !!

**Gojyo** : Shit !! Qu'ils pourrissent en enfer !! Et que ce maudit youkai crève !!

****

**Youkai** : Calmé mon beau ??? Si tu recommences à te révolter, la prochaine fois sera pire… Je t'arracherai un œil et te forcerai à le manger.[C5] 

**Goku** : Relâche-moi !!

**Youkai** : Pas question mon beau, je suis sûr qu'on pourrait prendre énormément de plaisir ensemble…. Qu'en penses-tu ??

**Goku** : JAMAIS !!! Plutôt mourir !!

**Youkai** : Il y a des choses pires que la mort, jeune innocent… Une vie faite de regret, une vie de solitude et d'ombre….

Le youkai se met à caresser le torse de Goku et caresse les blessures d'une main très douce contrastant avec la violence démontrée quelque temps auparavant.

**Youkai** : MMM…. Je suis sûr que t'aimerais ça… Après avoir pris tout mon plaisir sur ce moine….

Goku ne peut s'empêcher de frissonner et de serrer encore plus fortement Sanzo évanoui.[C6] 

**Youkai** : Intéressant…. Se pourrait-il que tu ressentes quelque chose pour ce moine ??

Goku se met à sursauter violemment à la question.

**Youkai** : Oui… C'est cela même… Ne t'inquiètes pas, tu pourras profiter de lui… Les parties à trois[C7] , c'est aussi amusant. Et une fois qu'on se sera lassé, que tu ne voudras plus de lui, qu'il sera devenu une poupée vide de sens, on le tuera… Non, tu le tueras, tu le torturas… Je suis sûr que tu y prendras un immense plaisir.

Soudain, Goku se retourne montrant ses dents au Youkai qui se met à rire.

**Youkai** : Oh mon joli…

Le youkai s'empare alors des lèvres de Goku qui le mord pour recevoir aussitôt une gifle qui le met à terre.

**Youkai** : Tsss…. Ce n'est pas joli de se révolter contre son maître…. Je vais te prendre ton œil…

Soudain, le youkai tombe à terre. Goku se relève immédiatement, il arrive enfin à retrouver une liberté de mouvements. Il se précipite vers Sanzo qui était aussi tombé dans sa chute.

Heureusement ce dernier respire.

**Gojyo** : Espèce de salaud !! Tu vas payer !!

**Goku** : Fais attention Gojyo, il est puissant !! Je ne sais pas comment mais il peut te contrôler et te manipuler sans que tu ne puisses plus rien faire !!!

Le youkai se relève et se met à rire.

**Youkai** : Oh de la compagnie !! Comme c'est charmant à vous !! Un magnifique demi youkai aux cheveux rouges.

**Gojyo** : Espèce de…

Alors que Gojyo commence à lancer son arme contre le youkai, celui saute pour se trouver tout contre Gojyo.

**Youkai** : Plus un geste !!

Gojyo s'arrête aussitôt.

**Youkai** : Voilà jolie poupée !! Sois docile mon beau et tout se passera bien entre nous.

**Hakkai **: Gojyo, Goku, fermez les yeux, tout de suite !!

**Goku** : Mais…

**Gojyo** : Tais toi et fais ce qu'Hakkai te dit !!

Les trois youkais ferment les yeux, Goku et Gojyo se sentent alors libres de leurs mouvements.

**Youkai** : Ah ah !! Jolie parade mais je ne vous laisserai plus sortir d'ici vivants. Comment comptez vous vous battre les yeux fermés ??? Ah ah !! Je vous attends, messieurs !!

**Goku** : Je vais me le faire !! Laissez-le-moi !! Surtout n'intervenez pas !!

**Hakkai **: Mais Goku…. Tu n'es pas en état…

**Gojyo** : Je te préviens que si tu flanches, on prendra la relève !!

**Goku** : Je m'en doute kapa pervers !! Hakkai, je te confie Sanzo, prends soin de lui.

Goku, les yeux fermés, se dirige vers Hakkai et lui confie le moine.

Avant de partir, il ouvre les yeux, lui caresse doucement la chevelure écartant par la partie supérieure du front et révélant le shakra [C8] sur son front.

Ouvrant les yeux, il contemple le moine tout en lui caressant doucement le front puis l'embrasse sur son shakra.

Puis il se retourne vers Hakkai et Gojyo.

**Goku** : Je vous le confie, faites en sorte qu'il ne lui arrive rien !!

**Hakkai **: Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça. Pars l'esprit tranquille et concentre toi sur ton combat.

**Gojyo** : T'es sûr de ne pas avoir besoin d'aide ??

**Goku** : Non merci. C'est à moi de le faire. Il doit payer pour ses crimes, pour tout ce qu'il a fait… Je vengerai ces morts.

Goku montre la montagne de crâne.

Lentement il se tourne vers le youkai en fermant les yeux.

**Goku** : Es-tu prêt ???

**Youkai** : Je t'attends de pied ferme…. Et je vais me faire un plaisir de m'occuper de toi….

Le youkai se met à rire.

**Youkai** : Je ne te tuerai pas tout de suite, je t'enfermerai vivant dans la pierre et de là tu pourras assister à l'agonie de tes compagnons jusqu'à la folie. Je prendrai bien soin de ce magnifique moine…. AH AHA HAHA !!!

Le rire sinistre et effrayant du youkai se répand dans la caverne.

A suivre.

Suite au prochain épisode.

Goku va t il vaincre ? Devenir fou ??? Comment va se terminer toute cette histoire ?? Enfin ce prélude – chut j'en ai trop dit !! Ja ne mina san.

* * *

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [C1]N'importe qui est autorisé à me faire un dessin ^^ ça me fera plaisir

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [C2]j'ai trop regardé Suzy là

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [C3]C'est quoi ce youkai ??        Euh je ne sais pas, ça m'a traversé l'esprit,, je vais arrêter de regarder Yami no Matsuei, ça me donne plein d'idées pas toujours très saines pour mon esprit – quoique celui-ci soit déjà à un état de perversion avancé 

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [C4] Non ce n'est pas ce que moi je veux, c'est le youkai qui parle – si je vous dis que je pense à la Bible à ce passage, ça craint pas un peu… Je pense au passage de Marie Madeleine baisant les pieds de Jésus et les essuyant avec ces cheveux pour ceux que la curiosité titillent.

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [C5] Mmm je ne sais pas ce que je lis ou je bois mais c'est pas sain, mais de toute façon, c'est voulu

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [C6]Comment mettre Sanzo 

out !PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [C7]Je vais passer pour une grosse perverse à force 

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [C8] bref le point rouge


	7. Chapitre 06

Tout brûler, ne rien laisser

Auteur : Chris (chrisanimefan@yahoo.fr) – c'est moi ^^ et vi encore !!

Titre : Tout brûler, ne rien laisser. C'est le titre de Catherine, il est sympa ne ??

J'avais pensé à « Manipulations et machinations » mais finalement l'idée de Catherine me plaît bien, on peut mettre plein de choses !!

Série : Gensomaden Saiyuki

Disclamer : Je ne me fais pas d'argent avec cette fic. Quoique si vous êtes un charmant jeune homme j'accepte les dédommagements en nature et si vous êtes une fille, prêtez-moi vos mangas et on sera quitte. Bref, Minekura Kazuya a le copyright de Saiyuki. Allez dit, sois gentille Kazuya chéri, dis que je peux en prendre un mais juste un. Allez, vous êtes tous témoins, elle a dit oui. YATTTTTTTTTTAAAAAAAAAaa !!

KOUGAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIJIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Choupi, tu sais que je t'aime toi ?? Embrasse et saute sur Kôgaiji. MIAOU !!

Couple : surprise pour l'instant, vos paris ?? (par curiosité professionnelle dirons-nous)

ALORS VOS COUPLES ??

Genre : euh euh yaoi, shonen ai et intrigues à gogo, d'autres questions ?

Dédicace et déclarations de l'auteur : Pour Catherine, affectueusement ^^ Merci de supporter, de me supporter et de lire mes interminables fics et de m'encourager. Comment tu fais ?? je suis admirative !! Sinon j'aime Kôgaiji, il est trop, bref il est rien que pour moi, pas touche !! J'aime bien aussi les autres. Vous inquiétez pas, je suis un peu à jeter.

Dédicace pour tous les fans de Saiyuki ^^

Convention:  *pensées *   % souvenir, souvenir % (comme d'hab quoi ^^)

NB : j'ai pas envie de mettre des titres de chapitres, pas grave ??

Pour ceux qui ne savent pas à quoi ressemblent les personnages, me demander !! j'ai des images 

Résumé : toujours pas

Chapitre 6[C1] 

**Goku** : Es-tu prêt ???

**Youkai** : Je t'attends de pied ferme…. Et je vais me faire un plaisir de m'occuper de toi….

Le youkai se met à rire.

**Youkai** : Je ne te tuerai pas tout de suite, je t'enfermerai vivant dans la pierre et de là tu pourras assister à l'agonie de tes compagnons jusqu'à la folie. Je prendrai bien soin de ce magnifique moine…. AH AHA HAHA !!!

Le rire sinistre et effrayant du youkai se répand dans la caverne.

Hakkai s'était chargé de Sanzo et avait incanté[C2] un sort lui permettant de respirer plus facilement.

Gojyo s'était tranquillement allumé une clope et s'était assis sur un morceau de rocher à côté d'Hakkai pour observer le spectacle comme dans une foire.

Goku s'était mis en position de combat et avait sorti son bâton.

Soudain, le youkai lui fit un signe obscène[C3] .

**Goku** : Noibo !!

Goku se précipita sur lui et frappa un grand coup.

Alors que Goku était sûr de l'avoir frappé, le youkai se téléporta sur son bâton et asseyant tranquillement dessus pour mieux se moquer.

**Goku** : Shit !! Tu t'en sortiras pas si facilement !!

**Youkai** : Mais je t'attends mon joli.

Goku enchaîna des coups esquivés avec une grande facilité par le youkai qui était très rapide.

A chaque coup porté par Goku qui ne faisait que frapper le sable, il riait.

**Youkai** : Frapper le sol peut être un bon dérivatif pour se passer les nerfs !!

Ironisant et se moquant de Goku, le youkai paraissait dans son élément.

Goku fit une pause… 

**Goku** : T'es plutôt fortiche dans ton genre !!

**Youkai** : Je ne vais pas me laisser éliminer comme ça !!

Le youkai fit signe à Goku de s'approcher.

**Youkai** : C'est toi que je trouve lent mon grand.

**Goku** : Si je te touche, tu ne diras pas la même chose.

**Youkai** : On parie ??

**Goku** : Vas-y, bouge pas et je t'envoie à terre !!

**Youkai** : Des paroles encore des paroles, je t'attends !!

Goku s'approche du youkai qui s'est allongé tranquillement sur son trône et qui sourie.

**Goku** : Tu vas voir !

Goku frappe de toutes ses forces le youkai qui bloque d'un simple geste de la paume son poing et l'encaisse avec le sourire.

**Youkai** : C'est tout ?? J'attendais mieux de toi !! Je m'ennuie à mourir, oppose un peu de résistance au moins. A mon tour de te frapper.

Toujours allongé, le youkai frappe Goku en plein dans l'estomac et l'envoie valser à terre.

Goku se retrouve sur les genoux en train de cracher du sang.

**Gojyo** : GOKU !!!

**Hakkai **: Goku !! Ca va ??

Hakkai se précipite vers Goku et incante un sort de soin.

Le youkai s'approche des deux hommes.

**Youkai** : « Ce sera toi mon prochain adversaire ?? » dit-il en s'adressant à Hakkai.

Ce dernier serre les poings et se relève quand Gojyo s'interpose entre lui et leur ennemi.

**Gojyo** : Oh là !! Tout doux messieurs !! Goku n'est pas encore sur le carreau !! Et il en redemande.

En effet, Goku s'est relevé et s'est mis à sourire.

**Goku** : Trop fort !! AHH !

En entendant rire Goku, Hakkai a l'impression que son jeune compagnon a perdu la raison mais Gojyo le rassure d'une pression sur son poignet et d'un clin d'œil charmeur.

Du sang coule de la bouche de Goku.

**Goku** : Hakkai, Gojyo, poussez vous et ramenez Sanzo à la surface !!

**Hakkai **: Mais et toi ???

**Goku** : Il ne va pas faire long feu, croyez-moi !!

Goku se retourne vers le youkai.

**Goku** : Prêt à mourir ?

Le youkai sourit en réponse.

**Youkai** : Parle pour toi !!!

Goku enlève son limitateur en forme de bijou de son front.

Il se met à pousser un cri de rage.

Le youkai l'observe tranquillement intrigué par cette nouvelle manœuvre.

Soudain, Goku pose les mains à terre et pousse un cri de bêtes.

De la fumée l'entoure, son ombre grandit ainsi que ses oreilles.

Ses ongles percent et deviennent crochus.

Une fois la transformation achevée, il pousse un cri qui n'a plus rien d'humain.

Ses yeux se sont étrécis comme ceux d'un dangereux fauve soudain lâché dans la nature.

Il ne reste de Goku plus rien, il est devenu Son Goku, le terrible guerrier né de la roche et de la terre mère qui possède une force inhumaine.

Ses yeux jaunes luisent dans le noir.

Il ne prononce plus un mot.

Le silence inquiétant envahi la pièce et devient lourd et pesant comme une enclume.

Le fauve est sorti de sa cage. Qui sait ce qui peut l'arrêter ?

Son Goku se précipite sur le youkai qui sourit toujours.

Il frappe.

Le youkai croit avoir esquivé l'attaque de son adversaire mais soudain il ressent une douleur intense.

Il porte la main à sa poitrine, là où cela lui fait si mal et ce depuis la première fois depuis si longtemps, depuis la première fois qu'il est devenu un monstre, qu'il a perdu toute once d'humanité, il y a si longtemps…

Il porte la main à sa poitrine.

Et regarde celui qui se tient devant lui.

Il blêmit tout à coup en voyant son adversaire lécher une main couverte d'un sang rouge cramoisi.

Du sang ??

Il retire sa main et la regarde comme détaché malgré cette douleur qui lui vrille le cœur.

Sa main est couverte du sang.

Il entend son liquide vital tomber sur le sol pour former comme un marre de vie.

Son Goku le regarde en souriant.

**Youkai** : Qui es-tu ??

Il tombe soudain à terre en crachant un flot de sang.

Goku commence à le bourrer de coup de pieds.

Il le tire par le col de la chemise et se met à le frapper sans s'arrêter.

Il a du mal à respirer, à réfléchir.

Il cherche son souffle. Il sent la vie s'échapper peu à peu de lui…

NON !! Il ne veut pas !! Il a tout sacrifié pour en arriver là.

Il a sacrifié sa bien aimé, Meiran[C4] .

Il l'a tué et a dévoré son cœur vivant encore palpitant d'un dernier souffle.

Il s'est gorgé de sang humain.

Il a tout perdu.

Sa famille, son humanité.

Tout ceci pour devenir celui qu'il est aujourd'hui.

Il ne veut pas finir ainsi.

**Youkai** : NOONNNNNNNNNNNNNNN !!! JE NE VEUX PAS MOUUUUUURRRIIIIRRR !!

Son cri se répercute dans la caverne.

Il résonne partout.

Gojyo et Hakkai portant Sanzo se sont arrêtés en chemin.

Ils se regardent.

Soudain, ils voient passer la vieille femme du village en courant. Elle se dirige vers la salle.

**Gojyo** : Goku !!

**Hakkai **: Madame !! N'y allez pas !! Vous allez y laisser votre peau !!

Visiblement les mots ne semblent avoir aucun effet sur la femme qui continue à courir comme une dératée, comme si sa vie en dépendait.

**Gojyo** : Suivons là !!

**Hakkai **: J'allais te le proposer.

**Gojyo** : Il faut réveiller Sanzo, c'est le seul à pouvoir ramener Goku à son état normal.

**Hakkai **: Oui.

Gojyo commence à ranimer[C5] le moine en lui assénant de grandes claques[C6] .

Sanzo émerge de son état semi-comateux.

**Gojyo** : Oh la belle au bois dormant !! Il serait temps d'activer tes fesses !!!

**Sanzo** : Quoi ?? Que se passe t-il ??

**Hakkai **: Goku !!

**Sanzo** : Quoi Goku !! Il lui est arrivé quelque chose ??

Le ton du moine est légèrement inquiet.

**Hakkai **: Pas à lui mais à son adversaire.

**Gojyo** : Au youkai, il est en train de se le farcir, j'aimerai pas être à la place du monstre.

**Hakkai **: Il s'est transformé en Son Goku. Il n'y a que toi pour l'arrêter Sanzo.

Sanzo bougonne.

**Gojyo** : Bon tu bouges tes fesses, le moine !!

Sanzo assène un coup de baffeur sur Gojyo, coup qui a un peu moins de vigueur qu'à l'habitude[C7] .

**Sanzo** : Me parle pas sur ce ton !! Kappa pervers !!

**Hakkai **: Dépêchons-nous !!

Hakkai, Gojyo et Sanzo se dirigent à la suite de la vieille femme dans la pièce qu'ils ont quittés peu auparavant.

Ils voient la vieille femme couvrant de son corps le youkai qui est complètement hagard et est en piteux état. Un de ses bras a été arraché, il essaye de bloquer de sa main valide le sang qu'il endigue que très mal.

Goku a dans ses dents le morceau du bras dont il boit le sang comme du petit lait.

Après s'être gorgé, il jette le bras au loin. Négligemment comme une vieille paire de chaussette.

Son Goku rit, il se passe la langue sur ses lèvres récupérant avec délice les dernières perles de sang qui étaient restées collées.

Puis riant, il se précipite sur le youkai à terre qui hurle comme un damné qui rencontrerait soudainement les enfers et voyait la hache du bourreau s'abattre sur son cou.

Soudain, la vieille femme s'interpose entre le youkai et Goku.

**Hakkai **: Goku arrête !!

**Vieille** : Au nom de Kanon Bosatsu, je te somme de t'arrêter !!

Ce cri ne touche pas Goku qui écarte d'une pichenette la vieille femme qu'il envoie bouler au loin.

**Hakkai **: Madame !!

La vieille femme se redresse tant bien que mal, du sang coule des commissures de ses lèvres.

Goku est retourné à sa proie qui hurle de douleur et de folie.

**Youkai** : NOOOOOOOONNNNNNNN !! Lâche-moi !!

Son Goku rit.

**Youkai** : On m'avait promis le pouvoir absolu avec cette incantation !!

Le youkai n'a pas le temps d'en dire plus que d'un coup, Goku arrache la tête du youkai comme s'il s'agissait d'un pantin de bois.

**Vieille** : NOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNn !!!!! Mon fils !!

Sanzo, Gojyo et Hakkai sont sidérés par la déclaration de la vieille femme.

Goku commence à lécher le sang qui s 'écoule de la tête sans vie de son adversaire.

Le regard du youkai n'exprime que douleur et terreur. Ses yeux resteront éternellement ouverts dans une expression macabre.

La vieille femme se précipite sur Goku en cherchant à récupérer la tête.

Goku l'envoi valser. Son dos percute alors la montagne.

Un bruit éclate comme si on avait brisé quelque chose.

Le corps de la vieille femme s'affaisse à terre comme un jouet cassé.

Hakkai se précipite vers la femme, tâte son cou et secoue négativement la tête.

**Hakkai **: Elle est morte !!

Goku se retourne vers ses compagnons souriant et montrant ses ongles recouverts de sang frais.

**Gojyo** : Sanzo !! Arrête-le !!

Sanzo s'avance vers le youkai sans peur. Celui-ci l'observe sans agressivité.

Alors qu'il est plus qu'à un pas de son jeune ami. Sanzo lui parle doucement.

**Sanzo** : Goku reviens-nous !!

Il lui tend son limitateur.

Les yeux de Goku s'agrandissent.

**Goku** : Sanzo !!

Il pose alors sa couronne sur son front.

Il redevient alors normal et s'écroule dans les bras de son compagnon.

* * *

Nos quatre compagnons retournent à la surface.

Gojyo et Hakkai ont enveloppé le corps de la vieille femme et du youkai dans des draps. Sanzo transporte Goku évanouit dans ses bras.

Ils se retrouvent au centre du village.

Les villageois les invitent à déguster un repas à table dans quelques heures après qu'ils se soient lavés et qu'ils aient récupéré.

Assis autour d'une table, Goku et Gojyo s'empiffrent joyeusement, Sanzo boit bière sur bière et fume quant à Hakkai il mange tranquillement.

Gréogorio qui est devenu entre temps chef du village s'approche.

**Gréogorio** : Messieurs je vous souhaite bon appétit.

**Sanzo** : Vous allez peut être nous expliquer, maintenant ?

**Gréogorio** : Il y a de cela quelque temps, un étranger est venu dans notre village… Ce n'est pas si courant si vous savez. Après son départ, les problèmes ont commencé.

**Hakkai **: Vous parlez de ce youkai ?

**Gréogorio** : Oui, il est apparu du jour au lendemain et s'est installé dans la ville souterraine où habitait une civilisation étrange. Et il a commencé à nous réclamer des hommes et des femmes. Au début, nous croyons qu'il voulait juste s'en servir pour son plaisir physique. Mais n'en revoyant jamais venir et ne demandant que peu de nourriture de bouche, nous lui avons demandé ce qu'il faisait de ces personnes. Il nous a répondu en riant qu'il les mangeait. Cela a glacé notre sang. Ce jour là, nous avons décidé de prendre nos armes afin de l'affronter. Mais nous n'eurent aucune chance et il devint plus cruel encore, il nous réclamait de la nourriture afin de nous laisser juste de quoi subsister. Enfin vous êtes venus et le problème est désormais réglé.

**Sanzo** : La vieille femme a parlé d'un fils.

**Gréogorio** : Vous parlez d'Umadial [C8] ?

**Sanzo** : Je ne sais pas son nom.

**Gréogorio** : C'est son seul fils pas de doute.

**Sanzo** : Saviez vous qu'il était devenu un youkai ?

**Gréogorio** : Non, je l'ignorais. A vrai dire, nous pensions tous qu'Umadial était mort. Ce fut un choc de le revoir vivant.

**Hakkai **: Mort ? Comment cela ??

**Gréogorio** : Il est parti un jour avec sa fiancée pour aller voir le prête du village afin de le ramener pour la cérémonie de mariage. Mais ils ne sont jamais revenus.

**Hakkai **: Que s'est-il passé ?

**Gréogorio** : Nous l'ignorons mais ils ne sont jamais allés jusqu'au village. Et voilà qu'on le retrouve mort. Je suppose que Merian aussi a subi le même sort.

**Sanzo** : Etrange affaire.

**Hakkai **: Vous avez parlé d'un étranger. Est-ce qu'Umadial et lui avaient liés connaissance ?

Gréogorio se gratte le menton pensif.

**Gréogorio** : Maintenant que vous en parlez, effectivement, ils s'entendaient bien. L'étranger se montrait prévenant avec lui tout en nous méprisant profondément.

**Hakkai **: Savez-vous pourquoi ?

**Gréogorio** : Je l'ignore à vrai dire.

**Sanzo** : Cette affaire de disparition s'est passé avant ou après le passage de l'étranger ?

**Gréogorio** : Peu de temps après.

Hakkai et Sanzo se regardent.

**Hakkai **: Les deux affaires me semblent liés.

**Sanzo** : A moi aussi. A quoi ressemblait cet homme ??

**Gréogorio** : Un homme aux cheveux noirs courts et avec des lunettes.

**Hakkai **: Vous ne souvenez rien d'autre ?

**Gréogorio** : Si. Il portait une blouse blanche. Et il avait un lapin à la peluche à la main.

**Hakkai **: Vous a t il dit son nom ?

**Gréogorio** : Attendez que je me souvienne. Oui, ça y est, il disait être professeur et s'appeler Nii.

Les quatre jeunes gens se regardent.

**Hakkai + Sanzo + Goku + Gojyo** : Nii ??

**Gréogorio** : Vous le connaissez ?

**Hakkai **: Pas particulièrement.

**Gojyo** : Nous sommes ennemis vrai dire.

* * *

Fin ou commencement ??

Alors je m'arrête là où je continue ??

* * *

PAGE \# "'PAGE : '#'  
'"  [C1]Comme quoi, on avance,,

PAGE \# "'PAGE : '#'  
'"  [C2]du verbe incanter mais ce verbe est visiblement une invention des rôlistes et amateurs d'héroic Fantasy

PAGE \# "'PAGE : '#'  
'"  [C3] je vous laisse imaginer,,

PAGE \# "'PAGE : '#'  
'"  [C4]nom choisi au pif comme ayant des consonances chinoises

PAGE \# "'PAGE : '#'  
'"   [C5] Qui est out depuis 2 chapitres,, à noter 

PAGE \# "'PAGE : '#'  
'"  [C6]Tout en douceur le Gojyo !!

PAGE \# "'PAGE : '#'  
'"  [C7]je rappelle qu'il se remet d'un évanouissement dont on ignore les causes

PAGE \# "'PAGE : '#'  
'"  [C8]encore un nome au pif


	8. Chapitre 07

Tout brûler, ne rien laisser

Auteur : Chris (chrisanimefan@yahoo.fr) – c'est moi ^^ et vi encore !!

Titre : Tout brûler, ne rien laisser. C'est le titre de Catherine, il est sympa ne ??

J'avais pensé à « Manipulations et machinations » mais finalement l'idée de Catherine me plaît bien, on peut mettre plein de choses !!

Série : Gensomaden Saiyuki

Disclamer : Je ne me fais pas d'argent avec cette fic. Quoique si vous êtes un charmant jeune homme j'accepte les dédommagements en nature et si vous êtes une fille, prêtez-moi vos mangas et on sera quitte. Bref, Minekura Kazuya a le copyright de Saiyuki. Allez dit, sois gentille Kazuya chéri, dis que je peux en prendre un mais juste un. Allez, vous êtes tous témoins, elle a dit oui. YATTTTTTTTTTAAAAAAAAAaa !!

KOUGAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIJIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Choupi, tu sais que je t'aime toi ?? Embrasse et saute sur Kôgaiji. MIAOU !!

Couple : surprise pour l'instant, vos paris ?? (par curiosité professionnelle dirons-nous)

ALORS VOS COUPLES ??

Genre : euh euh yaoi, shonen ai et intrigues à gogo, d'autres questions ?

Dédicace et déclarations de l'auteur : Pour Catherine, affectueusement ^^ Merci de supporter, de me supporter et de lire mes interminables fics et de m'encourager. Comment tu fais ?? je suis admirative !! Sinon j'aime Kôgaiji, il est trop, bref il est rien que pour moi, pas touche !! J'aime bien aussi les autres. Vous inquiétez pas, je suis un peu à jeter.

Dédicace pour tous les fans de Saiyuki ^^

Convention:  *pensées *   % souvenir, souvenir % (comme d'hab quoi ^^)

NB : j'ai pas envie de mettre des titres de chapitres, pas grave ??

Pour ceux qui ne savent pas à quoi ressemblent les personnages, me demander !! j'ai des images 

Résumé : toujours pas

Chapitre 7[C1] 

Flash Back – début -

Hakkai et Sanzo se regardent.

**Hakkai **: Les deux affaires me semblent liées.

**Sanzo** : A moi aussi. A quoi ressemblait cet homme ??

**Gréogorio** : Un homme avec des lunettes aux cheveux noirs courts.

**Hakkai **: Vous ne souvenez rien d'autre ?

**Gréogorio** : Si. Il portait une blouse blanche. Et il avait un lapin en peluche à la main.

**Hakkai **: Vous a t il dit son nom ?

**Gréogorio** : Attendez que je me souvienne. Oui, ça y est, il disait être professeur et s'appeler Nii.

Les quatre jeunes gens se regardent.

**Hakkai + Sanzo + Goku + Gojyo** : Nii ??

**Gréogorio** : Vous le connaissez ?

**Hakkai **: Pas particulièrement.

**Gojyo** : Nous sommes ennemis vrai dire.

Flash Back – fin –

Hakkai était assis sur l'un des lits de la chambre d'hôtel, il réfléchissait à ce qui s'était passé, à leur aventure dans le désert…

Pour lui, cela ne présageait rien de bon.

Il ne connaissait pas Nii.

Il savait juste ce que Sanzo leur avait dit.

% **Sanzo** : Nii. Je connais juste son nom. Nous l'avons affronté une fois… On ne sait rien de lui ni de ses buts. Juste que c'est un scientifique. Il a des cheveux noirs et courts un peu en brosse. Il est toujours vêtu d'une blouse blanche de laboratoire. Il porte une barbe de trois jours et des lunettes. Il est au service de Gokyumen. Mais j'ignore qui manipule l'autre…

Ses buts sont inconnus, sa puissance aussi, bref une donnée bien mystérieuse... Les divinités pensent qu'il s'est allié à Gokyumen dans le but de réaliser ses expériences interdites mélangeant humain, youkai et machines… Mais qui sait la vérité… Je me demande bien ce qu'il prépare mais cela n'augure rien de bon. Méfiez-vous !! %

En somme des explications fort mince qui n'avançaient pas à grand chose.

Nii était venu dans ce village on ne savait pourquoi et il avait transformé un humain en un terrible youkai avec des pouvoirs inimagineables…

Comment une telle chose était-elle possible ??

Lui-même d'humain, il était devenu youkai. Mais la transformation était due à ce qu'il avait fait, aux meurtres qu'il avait commis.

En repensant à cette période, son cœur se serra et il regarda sa main.

Il la revit couverte de sang.

Il porta la main à son œil et vit qu'il pleurait.

Une triste période vraiment.

Il se leva.

**Hakkai **: Je ne devrais pas penser à tout ça !!

Regardant à la fenêtre, il remarque que la lune est pleine.

**Hakkai **: La lune est si belle. Je vais aller observer les étoiles…. Cela me fera certainement du bien…

Hakkai sort en prenant soin de fermer la porte sans bruit pour ne pas réveiller ses deux compagnons dormant à poings fermés.

Il constata avec regret que le lit de Gojyo était vide. Leur compagnon aux cheveux cramoisi était parti plutôt dans la soirée en courant après des femmes et n'était toujours pas revenu.

**Hakkai **: Yappari [C2] !!

Le magicien secoua la tête et se décida à sortir dehors au frais pour chasser toutes ses idées noires.

Il vit Goku bouger dans son lit.

**Goku** : Sanzo…

Le petit singe se rapprocha inconsciemment du moine encore blessé pour l'entourer de ses bras.

A la vue des deux endormis, il sourit.

Il savait que le moine ne s'était pas encore totalement remis de ses blessures et en souffrait. Mais il ne disait rien, seuls des accès de mauvaise humeur injustifiés indiquait cet état de santé.

Goku était le seul à pouvoir apaiser le moine en supportant ses coups de baffeurs qui ne manquaient pas de tomber à chaque fois que lui et Gojyo se disputaient… c'est à dire très fréquemment…

Observant les deux hommes endormis côté à côté, il souhaita mentalement bonne chance à Goku, Sanzo ne serait pas un compagnon facile et agréable. Mais le jeune garçon avait bien peut être ses chances car Sanzo se comportait malgré son air revêche avec beaucoup de douceur envers lui…

Il sourit en voyant ces deux là.

Puis il sortit.

*****

**Dans le château / forteresse de Gokyumen and Cie.**[C3] ****

Gokyumen se faisait peigner les cheveux par l'une de ses servantes et laquer les ongles par une autre. De son autre main, elle pianotait nerveusement de ses ongles longs et crochus l'accoudoir en pierre de son trône.

**Gokyumen** : Allez me chercher mon beau-fils [C4] et plus vite que ça !!

Un des youkai servant s'empressa de partir à la recherche de Kôgaiji, fils de Gyumao qui s'était remarié avec Gokyumen. Il était de notoriété publique que les deux personnages ne s'appréciaient guère. Mais tous les deux avaient la même ambition : réveiller Gyumao.

C'était ce qui les unissait.

C'était aussi la demeure des youkais, ils pouvaient y vivre en paix.

Chose fort étrange, Ririn, la fille de Gokyumen et Gyumao était plus proche de son demi-frère que de sa mère. Il fallait dire aussi que cette dernière ne faisait pas grand chose à part se faire laquer les ongles et brosser les cheveux. Elle menait une vie de reine et inspirait la terreur.

La seule personne pouvant s'opposer à elle était le prince youkai Kôgaiji.

Le serviteur se dirigea naturellement vers les appartements du prince qu'il trouva en train d'entraîner des youkais avec Dôkugaiji, son commandant en second.

**Serviteur **: Mon prince, dame Gokyumen vous fait demander.

**Kôgaiji** : Que me veux encore cette sale sorcière [C5] ?

**Serviteur **: Je ne sais pas mon prince mais elle souhaiterait vous voir tout de suite.

**Kôgaiji** : Espèce de vieille peau, Dôkugaiji, occupe toi de l'entraînement. Yaone, reste là sinon elle va encore s'énerver contre toi !!

**Yaone **: Bien, Kôgaiji sama.

Le serviteur précéda le prince.

Arrivés dans la salle du trône, Gokyumen renvoya ses serviteurs.

**Gokyumen** : Approche mon cher fils.

Kôgaiji tiqua à ses mots.

**Kôgaiji** : Que voulez-vous ?

**Gokyumen** : Ne sois pas si distant et appelle-moi, mère veux-tu ?

**Kôgaiji** : Ma mère est toujours de ce monde.

**Gokyumen** : Pour l'instant ce n'est qu'une statue de pierre !! Mais laissons-la tomber nos disputes, veux-tu ?

**Kôgaiji** : Vous avez besoin de mes services ?

**Gokyumen** : Oui. Je cherche à réveiller ton père comme tu le sais… Je sais que deux sutras suffiraient pour réaliser notre projet. Nous en avons déjà un en notre possession… Mais tu ne sembles pas en mesure de pouvoir récupérer l'autre me semble t-il…

Kôgaiji serra ses poings, il rêvait plus que tout de pouvoir frapper cette intrigante qui avait su si bien manœuvrer qu'elle était maintenant au sommet… Encore un peu de patience et il pourrait la chasser. En l'observant, il se demandait ce que Ririn, sa demi-sœur bien aimée avait hérité de sa mère, mais fort heureusement, cela ne semblait pas être grand chose….

**Kôgaiji** : Vous savez fort bien que nous avons à plusieurs reprises affrontés le groupe de Sanzo… Mais simplement ce n'est pas aussi facile que vous vouliez bien le croire. Ils sont très puissants. Il me semble pourtant que vous aviez dit qu'il existait cinq sutras dans ce monde. Ne serait-ce pas plus simple d'en chercher un autre ?

**Gokyumen** : Approche Nii.

Le scientifique sortit de l'ombre, son lapin rose dans une main, tout sourire.

**Nii **: Vous m'avez fait demander, ô ma reine ??

Kôgaiji serra les poings en avant, il avait une certaine appréhension envers le scientifique, ne sachant pas bien qui il était et encore moins ce qu'il voulait…

**Nii **: Mon prince.

Nii salua Kôgaiji.

**Kôgaiji** : Vous savez quelque chose Nii ?

**Gokyumen** : Il semblerait en effet qu'il ait fait une découverte des plus intéressante pour une fois. Raconte !!

**Nii **: Ô ma reine, vous vous méprenez sur mes efforts. Je travaille jour et nuit d'arrache pieds afin de réveiller sa majesté Gyumao.

**Kôgaiji** : Venons-en aux faits !

**Nii **: Bien, mon prince. J'ai découvert selon d'anciennes sources qu'il existerait une mystérieuse perle qui aurait des grands pouvoirs.

**Kôgaiji** : Quels types de pouvoirs exactement ?

**Nii **: Je ne sais pas bien encore… Mais certaines sources mentionnent le retour à la vie, une plus grande force ou bien de nouveaux pouvoirs…

**Kôgaiji** : Tout ça dans un seul objet ?? N'est-ce pas étrange et suspicieux ?

**Nii **: Certainement… Mais il me semble judicieux de tenter le coup.

**Kôgaiji** : Pourquoi donc ?? Vous ne semblez pas sûr de vous.

**Nii **: Les légendes mentionnent aussi de mystérieux et puissants gardiens… Or, comme vous le savez pertinemment, si cet objet n'avait aucune valeur, il ne serait pas gardé, n'est-ce pas ?

**Kôgaiji** : Sans aucun doute…

**Nii **: C'est pourquoi j'aimerais pouvoir l'expérimenter.

**Gokyumen** : Mon cher fils, seuls toi et tes compagnons sont puissants, vous pourrez affronter et sûrement vaincre ces monstres. En plus, je sens que vous avez besoin d'exercices. Ramenez-moi ce bijou.

**Kôgaiji** : Cela me semble être une quête utile, j'y vais de ce pas.

Kôgaiji part en laissant Gokyumen et Nii seuls.

**Gokyumen** : Tu sais ce qui te reste à faire ?

**Nii **: Certainement, ô ma reine.

Nii part aussi silencieusement qu'il est arrivé.

*****

**De retour dans un hôtel de campagne quelque part vers l'Ouest.**

Gojyo était dehors en train de fumer une clope entourant de ses bras une femme quand Hakkai le trouva.

Il eut un petit pincement de cœur et s'éloigna vers la forêt.

Alors qu'il marchait, il se demandait pourquoi son cœur s'était serré ainsi.

Il ne comprenait pas bien et décida de réfléchir un peu.

Au détour d'un bois, il tomba sur un petit lac dans lequel se reflétait la lune.

Il s'assit et commença à lancer d'un geste machinal une pierre qu'il essaya de faire ricocher le plus de fois possible. C'était un jeu auquel il s'amusait beaucoup plus jeune.

Cela avait le don de le calmer car il trouvait apaisant le son du ricochement [C6] de la pierre sur la surface de l'eau comme une musique.

Il se plongea alors naturellement dans ses pensées.

Il était heureux d'accompagner Sanzo et les autres. Grâce à eux et à leur aventure, sa vie avait pris un nouveau sens.

Avant, il vivait seul avec Gojyo tranquillement.

Il connaissait le demi-youkai depuis si longtemps lui semblait-il.

Il se remémora leur première rencontre.

Il pleuvait ce jour là.

Après être devenu youkai, très grièvement blessé, il s'était tant bien que mal traîné dans la forêt.

Il espérait pouvoir rendre son dernier souffle tranquillement seul dans la forêt.

Mais le sort et la venue de Gojyo en avaient décidé autrement…

Il avait vu apparaître un homme aux cheveux rouges comme le sang sur ses mains. Il l'avait prié de le tuer, mais cet homme n'en avait rien fait et l'avait recueilli sans rien lui demander ni lui poser aucune question.

Sanzo était venu le récupérer afin de lui infliger un châtiment à la mesure des meurtres qu'il avait commis, ce à juste titre… Mais là aussi Gojyo l'avait protégé.

Il avait été jugé puis relâché.

N'ayant nulle part où aller, il était retourné auprès de Gojyo qui n'avait rien dit et l'avait accepté…

En y repensant, cet homme avait fait beaucoup pour lui…

Oui, beaucoup, il lui devait la vie….

Il ne savait pas si c'était une bonne ou une mauvaise chose mais cela était sans aucun doute.

Il fallait faire avec…

Il espérait qu'un jour il pourrait payer sa dette envers Gojyo bien que celui-ci n'ai jamais rien exigé de lui…

Il se sentait très proche de Gojyo…

Très proche mais à la fois si lointain…

Ile ne comprenait pas toujours son compagnon qui lui semblait si insouciant…

Ces derniers temps, il se posait trop de questions, oui beaucoup trop de questions.

Sur lui et sur Gojyo…

En le voyant avec des filles, il se souvint de ce qu'il avait éprouvé alors : un serrement de cœur.

Le voir avec des filles lui faisait de plus en plus souvent cet effet là….

Il se demandait parfois ce qu'il lui arrivait.

Il montrait des signes certains de jalousie.

Oui, jalousie était bien le mot approprié.

En voyant cette fille tout sourire dehors accroché au bras de Gojyo et ce dernier lui souriant tendrement et plaisantant avec elle… Il avait eu envie…

Oui, il avait presque éprouvé l'envie de la tuer, de l'éliminer, de la traîner à terre pour que Gojyo ne la regarde plus.

Oui, c'est ce qu'il avait eu envie de faire.

Mais pas seulement, il aurait aussi aimé pouvoir être à sa place.

Oui… C'était cela…

Et ceci l'inquiétait…

Il rêvait de sentir les bras de Gojyo autour de sa taille et de plonger les yeux dans son regard carmin…

De le voir et de le faire sourire, d'écouter le seul son de sa voix et de sentir son parfum musqué…

En y repensant, il secoua la tête.

Il ne fallait pas qu'il y pense.

Il fallait qu'il oublie, qu'il ne pense pas à Gojyo.

Se concentrer sur Kanan, sa bien aimée morte et pour laquelle il était devenu youkai par erreur…

En repensant à sa bien aimée morte, il l'imaginait en train d'étendre le linge sur une corde pour le faire sécher au soleil. Le vent faisait balancer les draps.

Puis, l'image de Gojyo vint se superposer à celle de Kanan.

Et il s'endormit doucement sur l'herbe ses pensées allant toutes vers Gojyo.

*****

Quant au kappa, après avoir vu Hakkai sortir à la lune, il l'avait suivi des yeux et n'avait écouté la jeune fille que d'une oreille discrète.

Il repensait à la démarche gracieuse de son compagnon et avait cru voir un regard triste se tourner vers lui.

Il mourrait d'envie de lui courir après et de le faire sourire, vraiment sourire.

Pas ses sourires de faux-semblants mais un sourire dansant dans ses yeux.

Il savait qu'il pensait encore à la mort de sa bien aimée et décida de le laisser seul.

C'était sûrement ce qu'il souhaitait.

Il passa ensuite le  reste de la soirée avec la jeune fille.

Une fois ses envies satisfaites, il lui dit au revoir.

Il retourna discrètement dans la chambre d'hôtel qu'ils partageaient à quatre pour plus de sûreté…

Ils continuaient à se faire attaquer régulièrement par des youkais cherchant à s'approprier les pouvoirs du moine en le mangeant. D'ailleurs ce dernier était encore souffrant des dernières blessures de combat dont il se remettait lentement faute de vrai repos très certainement…

Il vit le singe comme il l'appelait blotti dans les bras du moine.

Il émit un petit rire sarcastique à la vue de ces deux imbéciles si différents.

Il chercha inconsciemment Hakkai mais ne le vit pas.

Où était-il allé ??? Etait-il en danger ??

Mort d'inquiétude pour son compagnon, il se dirigea vers la forêt comme il l'avait vu faire.

**Gojyo** : Hakkai !! Hakkai !!

Il criait mais personne ne lui répondait…

Il continua à chercher se fiant à son sixième sens pour trouver son compagnon.

Aucune trace. Son œil fut attiré par le reflet de la lune dans un lac.

Il s'y dirigea et trouva son ami endormi.

**Gojyo** : Quel imbécile je fais !! Il est dans les bras de Morphée !!

Gojyo prit son compagnon dans ses bras et le ramena à l'hôtel prenant bien soin de ne pas le réveiller.

**Gojyo** : Je vais pas le laisser là, il risque d'attraper mal !!

* * *

A suivre…

* * *

PAGE \# "'PAGE : '#'  
'"  [C1] C'est reparti pour un tour,,

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [C2] c'est du japonais, on pourrait traduire par « je l'avais deviné » « je l'aurais parié

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [C3]Quelqu'un a t-il une appellation d'origine contrôlée ??

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [C4]je crois que ça se dit comme ça,, fils de son mari -

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [C5]Je précise : c'est pas le grand amour,,

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [C6]Est-ce que ce mot existe ?


	9. Chapitre 08

Tout brûler, ne rien laisser

Auteur : Chris (chrisanimefan@yahoo.fr) – c'est moi ^^ et vi encore !!

Titre : Tout brûler, ne rien laisser. C'est le titre de Catherine, il est sympa ne ??

J'avais pensé à « Manipulations et machinations » mais finalement l'idée de Catherine me plaît bien, on peut mettre plein de choses dessous et ne rien dévoiler du scénario!!                         Série : Gensomaden Saiyuki

Disclamer : Je ne me fais pas d'argent avec cette fic. Quoique si vous êtes un charmant jeune homme j'accepte les dédommagements en nature et si vous êtes une fille, prêtez-moi vos mangas et on sera quitte. Bref, Minekura Kazuya a le copyright de Saiyuki. Allez dit, sois gentille Kazuya chéri, dis que je peux en prendre un mais juste un. Allez, vous êtes tous témoins, elle a dit oui. YATTTTTTTTTTAAAAAAAAAaa !!

KOUGAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIJIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Choupi, tu sais que je t'aime toi ?? Embrasse et saute sur Kôgaiji. MIAOU !!

Couple : no spoilier ici, lisez et j'espère appréciez ,,

Genre : euh euh yaoi, shonen ai et intrigues à gogo, d'autres questions ?

Dédicace et déclarations de l'auteur : Pour Catherine, affectueusement ^^ Merci de supporter, de me supporter et de lire mes interminables fics et de m'encourager. Comment tu fais ?? je suis admirative !! Sinon j'aime Kôgaiji, il est trop, bref il est rien que pour moi, pas touche !! J'aime bien aussi les autres. Vous inquiétez pas, je suis un peu à jeter. Dédicace spéciale : pour tous les fans de Saiyuki ^^

Convention : *pensées *   % souvenir, souvenir % (comme d'hab quoi ^^)

Chapitre 8 

**Dans une chambre d'hôtel dans un village loin de tout.**

Sanzo bougea dans son sommeil.

Il commençait à se réveiller.

Mais il n'en avait pas spécialement envie…

**Sanzo** : MMMM….. Il fait si bon, j'ai bien chaud et c'est très confortable finalement...

Le moine sentait quelque chose contre lui, il était bien au chaud, cela sentait bon et c'était si confortable… Le bonheur quoi…

Il sentait ses membres douloureux le rappeler à la raison.

Il finit par ouvrir un œil malgré l'envie de ne pas bouger.

Son regard rencontra un autre regard doré qui l'observait avec une lueur malicieuse et joyeuse dansante.

**Sanzo** : Goku ??

**Goku** : Ohayo Sanzo.

**Sanzo** : Baka saru !!

Sanzo asséna un coup de baffeur à son compagnon qui se prit la tête dans les mains et se mit à gémir.

**Goku** : Aie !! Mais j'ai rien fait !!

**Sanzo** : Que faisais-tu là ??

**Goku** : C'est à dire que tu répétais sans cesse que t'avais froid alors, je me suis dit que je pourrais te réchauffer…

**Sanzo** : Ne recommences plus !!

**Goku** : Ce n'est pas toi qui viens de dire à l'instant que c'était confortable ??

A ces mots, le moine rougit et fuma une clope à ses mots.

Il s'apprêtait à pester quand Goku mis un doigt sur ses lèvres ce qui fit sursauter le moine qui regarda d'un air interrogateur et énervé son compagnon.

Celui-ci coula un regard à droite.

Sanzo détourna la tête et vit un spectacle qui lui arracha malgré tout un sourire.

Gojyo serrait amoureusement Hakkai dans ses bras, tous les deux étaient paisiblement endormis.

Le moine soupira…

Il se mit à pleuvoir ce qui assombri soudainement sa mémoire…

Goku posa une main sur l'épaule du moine pour le rassurer, lui montrer qu'il était à ses côtés…

Sanzo sentait de la chaleur du corps de Goku se répandre à travers sa main…

Il soupira et se leva allumant une autre cigarette.

**Sanzo** : Tu es prêt Goku ?

Celui-ci hocha la tête.

**Goku** : Je te suivrai jusqu'au bout du monde, Sanzo [C1] !!

**Sanzo** : Baka Saru !! Arrête de dire des conneries !! Réveille les tourterelles qui ont roucoulé cette nuit et partons !!

**Goku** : Des tourterelles ?? Où ça Sanzo ??

Le moine sortit son baffeur et se mit à asséner des coups au singe.

**Sanzo** : Baka saru !! Je te parle d'Hakkai et de Gojyo !!

Goku s'exécuta aussitôt…

Les deux autres youkai se levèrent et s'habillèrent promptement après une douche.

**Sanzo** : Vous êtes prêts ??

Les voyant tous hocher de la tête, il se sentit plus confiant dans sa mission.

**Sanzo** : Alors allons-y messieurs.

*****

**Quelque part dans les cieux de l'Ouest.**

Kôgaiji accompagné de son bras droit Dôkugaiji, la fidèle Yaone et sa sœur Ririn chevauchaient des dragons en direction de l'ouest.

Le ciel était merveilleusement clair.

Ils arrivèrent à l'orée d'un bois.

Ils posèrent leurs dragons devant un arbre sur une colline.

**Kôgaiji **: Laissons-les[C2] là.

**Yaone** : Bien, Kôgaiji sama.

**Dôkugaiji** : Nous allons devoir nous enfoncer dans cette forêt ??

**Ririn** : Chouette !! Chouette !! On va s'amuser !!

**Yaone** : Ririn sama, ce n'est pas un jeu !! Voyons !!

**Kôgaiji **: Ririn, Yaone a raison. Il va falloir faire attention.

**Ririn** : Mais niisan[C3] , j'ai envie de me battre !!

**Dôkugaiji** : On en est bien conscient Ririn. Tu en auras l'occasion, ne t'inquiètes pas. Simplement, il faut juste que tu fasses un peu attention !!

**Ririn** : Attention, mais à quoi ?? Il n'y a que des arbres ici !!

**Yaone** : On ne sait pas…

**Kôgaiji **: De tout temps, cette forêt a été évitée et est restée impénétrable. Ce n'est certainement pas pour rien… C'est pourquoi, j'aimerais que tu fasses attention, Ririn. Tu me le promets ??

**Ririn** : Oui, niisan.

**Dôkugaiji** : Regardez-moi ça !! Le prince des youkai qui est censé semer la terreur et inspirer la peur s'inquiète pour sa petite sœur !! Ce n'est pas mignon [C4] ?

Kôgaiji pique un fard alors que son lieutenant énonce ces phrases.

A ces mots, Dôkugaiji se met à ébouriffer les cheveux de son supérieur[C5] .

Kôgaiji fait la moue ce qui fait rire Yaone et Ririn.

**Dôkugaiji** : « Tu es adorable quand tu fais la moue, Kôgaiji sama » dit-il en murmurant à l'oreille de son chef qui en devient plus rouge.

**Kôgaiji **balbutiant : Trèves de bavardages !! Allons-y !!

* * *

**De retour dans notre hôtel**[C6] 

**Gojyo **: Mais pourquoi ???

**Sanzo** : Parce que j'en ai décidé ainsi !! Je suis le chef alors tu vas me suivre et arrêter de faire ta tête de pioche, kappa pervers !

**Gojyo **: Sale bonze pervers !!

**Hakkai **: Messieurs, du calme !!

**Sanzo** : Oh toi !! La ferme !!

**Gojyo **: Fais gaffe comment tu lui parles !! On est tes compagnons !! Un peu de respect !!

**Sanzo** : Vous n'en avez pas besoin !!

**Hakkai **: Sanzo, tu exagères un peu sur ce coup là !!

**Sanzo** : Toi, je t'ai pas sonné les cloches !!

**Gojyo **: Oh hey ! Du calme !! Tu ferais bien d'aller voir les filles, espèce de sale moine. Avec elles tu pourrais calmer tes ardeurs et éviter de nous passer ta mauvaise humeur dessus !

**Sanzo** : Non mais !! Espèce de sale pervers !!

**Gojyo **: Mais vu comme t'es, je ne suis pas certain qu'elles voudraient de toi !!

**Sanzo** : Espèce de… !! FUCK YOU !! Et arrêtes un peu de protéger ta femelle !

**Goku** : C'est qui la femelle de Gojyo, Sanzo ??

**Hakkai **: C'est vrai, c'est quoi cette histoire ???

**Gojyo **: J'en sais rien !! Je vois pas de quoi il parle !!

Hakkai avait un air peiné.

**Hakkai **: Tu nous aurais caché quelque chose Gojyo ??

Gojyo s'approcha de lui, posa les mains sur ses épaules.

**Gojyo **: Je t'assure que je comprends rien à la mauvaise humeur de ce moine jaloux !!

**Sanzo** : Jaloux ?!! Mais de quoi ??!

**Gojyo **: Ca je sais pas mais tu desserves ton fiel sur nous !! Nous ne sommes pas des exutoires !!

**Goku** : Des excusions ?? Où ça ?

**Hakkai **: Exutoires par excusions, Goku !! Gojyo a raison, tu sembles particulièrement de mauvaise humeur aujourd'hui…

**Sanzo** : Vos gueules !!

Il tire dans l'hôtel !! 

**Sanzo** : On part tout de suite.

Gojyo et Hakkai se regardent dans les yeux. Hakkai pousse un soupir et montre ses mains en signe de résignation. Gojyo ramène des mèches en arrière.

**Gojyo **: Ca promet d'être une journée d'enfer.

Hakkai rit à ses mots.

**Hakkai **: Comme tu dis !! Goku, tu sais ce qui c'est passé ?

**Goku** : Il s'est passé quelque chose ?? A bon, quoi ??

**Gojyo **: Espèce de singe stupide !!

**Goku** : Kappa pervers !!

**Hakkai **: Tu sais pourquoi Sanzo est de si mauvaise humeur ??

**Goku** : MMMM… C'est peut être à cause de la venue de cette femme cette nuit pendant que vous étiez tous les deux dehors…

**Hakkai **: Une femme ??

**Gojyo **: Qui c'était ??

**Goku** : Je ne sais pas, j'ai pas bien compris son nom. Mais on l'a déjà vu, souvenez-vous.

**Hakkai **: A quoi ressemblait-elle ??

**Goku** : Elle avait une fleur à la main. Des cheveux ramenés en arrière par un élastique pour faire une queue de cheval. Des ongles longs, un long pendentif sur le cou et surtout une tenue quasi transparente montrant sa poitrine.

**Gojyo + Hakkai** : Konzeon Bosatsu !!

**Goku** : C'est ce qu'elle a dit !!

**Gojyo **: Que venait-elle faire là ?

**Hakkai **: C'est la bonne question du jour [C7] !!

**Sanzo** : Vous grouillez vos fesses ou je vous tue !!

Sanzo tire dans l'hôtel et fume comme un pompier signe de très mauvaise humeur.

**Goku** : Sanzo !!

Goku se précipite vers Sanzo et lui saisit la main, ce dernier le laisse faire sans réagir.

**Hakkai **: On arrive !!

* * *

**Dans une forêt perdue au loin**

**Ririn** : Kô niichan !! On est perdues !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! PERDUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE !!

**Yaone** : Kôgaiji sama !! Dôkugaiji sama !! Où êtes-vous !!

**Ririn** : Yaone !! J'ai peur !!

**Yaone** : Voyons Ririn, calmez-vous !! Ne vous inquiétez pas !!

**Ririn** : J'entends des pas !!

**Yaone** : Ne stressons pas !!

**Ririn** : Ils s'approchent !!

**Yaone** : N'ayons pas peur !!

**Ririn** : Ils sont là !!

**Yaone** : KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaa !!

Kôgaiji apparaît accompagné de son lieutenant, ils se bouchent les oreilles.

**Dôkugaiji** : Yaone, du calme !!

**Kôgaiji **: J'ai plus d'oreilles[C8] !

Yaone et Ririn se précipitent dans les bras de Kôgaiji. Dôkugaiji fait la moue…

**Dôkugaiji** : Moi aussi, je veux venir dans les bras de Kôgaiji !

**Ririn** : Touche pas à mon frère !!

**Kôgaiji **: Arrêtez de faire les idiots !! Cette forêt est bien étrange….

**Yaone** : On ne pourrait pas retourner au palais ?? J'ai peur ici !!

**Ririn** : Moi aussi !!

**Kôgaiji **: Ecoutez, Yaone et Ririn, vous allez nous attendre à la lisière de la forêt, près des dragons.

**Yaone** : Mais Kôgaiji sama…

**Dôkugaiji** : Si vous avez peur, vous serez des boulets pour nous !!

**Yaone** : Mufle !

**Dôkugaiji** : Désolé d'être aussi direct mais c'est le cas… En plus, le prince sera plus rassuré si tu veilles sur sa précieuse petite sœur… N'est-ce pas Kô [C9] ??

Dôkugaiji tape amicalement sur l'épaule du prince qui fait une très jolie moue[C10] .

**Kôgaiji **: Yaone, tu veux bien ?? Ririn, suis Yaone, c'est dangereux ici, attendez-nous à l'entrée !!

**Dôkugaiji** : On vous laisse les filles. A plus !!

A suivre…

J'ai pas envie de faire commencer les deux histoires parallèles là,, je sais j'ai un baobab dans la main ces temps-ci,, cependant j'espère que vous appréciez,,

* * *

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [C1]La déclaration !!

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [C2]les dragons sous entendus

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [C3]grand frère –l'une des nombreuses façons + familière

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [C4]SIIIIII !! Dans mes bras mon Kôgaji choupi !!   mais j'ai rien demandé moi !!

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [C5]J'aime pas ce mot mais maître me plaît pas non plus, chef idem. Je vois pas d'autres mots et vous ??

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [C6] J'aime bien changer de cadre ça rythme plus l'action, vous êtes pas d'accord ??

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [C7]Quelqu'un a une idée ?? – curiosité

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [C8] Ca arrive très fréquemment à mes collègues, il paraît que je crie,, pourtant je le sens pas bouh,, encore une bonne résolution des plus difficile à respecter,,

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [C9] Le petit surnom de Kôgaiji, il est pour moi !! RIEN QUE POUR MOI !! KOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO !!

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [C10] Qui me fais un dessin de mon Kô faisant al moue ?? une moue adorable ^^ AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH baveuhhhhhhhhh,, je sais Un cas désespéré 


	10. Chapitre 09

Tout brûler, ne rien laisser

Auteur : Chris (chrisanimefan@yahoo.fr) – c'est moi ^^ et vi encore !!

Titre : Tout brûler, ne rien laisser. C'est le titre de Catherine, il est sympa ne ??

J'avais pensé à « Manipulations et machinations » mais finalement l'idée de Catherine me plaît bien, on peut mettre plein de choses dessous et ne rien dévoiler du scénario!!                         Série : Gensomaden Saiyuki

Disclamer : Je ne me fais pas d'argent avec cette fic. Quoique si vous êtes un charmant jeune homme j'accepte les dédommagements en nature et si vous êtes une fille, prêtez-moi vos mangas et on sera quitte. Bref, Minekura Kazuya a le copyright de Saiyuki. Allez dit, sois gentille Kazuya chéri, dis que je peux en prendre un mais juste un. Allez, vous êtes tous témoins, elle a dit oui. YATTTTTTTTTTAAAAAAAAAaa !!

KOUGAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIJIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Choupi, tu sais que je t'aime toi ?? Embrasse et saute sur Kôgaiji. MIAOU !!

Couple : no spoilier ici, lisez et j'espère appréciez ,,

Genre : euh euh yaoi, shonen ai et intrigues à gogo, d'autres questions ?

Dédicace et déclarations de l'auteur : Pour Catherine, affectueusement ^^ Merci de supporter, de me supporter et de lire mes interminables fics et de m'encourager. Comment tu fais ?? je suis admirative !! Sinon j'aime Kôgaiji, il est trop, bref il est rien que pour moi, pas touche !! J'aime bien aussi les autres. Vous inquiétez pas, je suis un peu à jeter. Dédicace spéciale : pour tous les fans de Saiyuki ^^

Convention : *pensées *   % souvenir, souvenir % (comme d'hab quoi ^^)

Chapitre 9 

**Dans une jeep**

Dans la jeep, Hakkai, Sanzo, Goku et Gojyo ne disaient rien.

Tous sentaient bien que Sanzo était de mauvaise, de très mauvaise humeur.

Il buvait bière sur bière en alternant sa beuverie de clopes (très nombreuses les clopes !!).

Si par malheur, l'un des ses compagnons bougeait, il lui assénait un coup de baffeur bien mis sans retenir aucunement ses coups.

Gojyo commençait à en avoir marre de cette situation, il en avait plus qu'assez de subir la mauvaise humeur du moine.

Celui-ci avait une certaine tendance à lui porter légèrement sur les nerfs quand il était de mauvaise humeur.

De plus, la cohésion de l'équipe s'en ressentait.

Il était le chef certes mais bon il y avait des limites à sa bonne volonté et aux efforts qu'il était prêt à consacrer.

Et là, franchement il bouillait littéralement.

Comme quoi la mauvaise humeur du moine l'influençait mais certes pas dans le bon sens.

Il décida de mettre les pieds dans le plat, ça allait péter mais des fois il fallait crever l'abcès avant qu'il se remplisse de pus.

Et puis il fallait avouer qu'il était plus qu'intrigué.

Qu'avait pu dire Konzeon Bosatsu, cette espèce de pute[C1] , la déesse de la beauté, à Sanzo pour le mettre dans une humeur pareille ??

Cela l'intriguait.

Il devait savoir.

Pour le bien de tous.

Ils ne pourraient pas aider Sanzo dans la pleine mesure de leurs possibilités s'il ne disait pas tout ce qu'ils avaient à savoir.

Gojyo détestait marcher à l'aveuglette.

Et vu ce que leur avait dit Sanzo, autant traverser les yeux bandés sur un tronc d'arbre au-dessus d'une falaise.

Il fallait qu'il sache.

* * *

**Dans une forêt **[C2] **perdue au loin**

**Dôkugaiji** : Où sommes-nous Kôgaiji ?

**Kôgaiji **: Je n'en sais rien du tout !!

**Dôkugaiji** : J'ai le droit de dire qu'on est perdu ??

Kôgaiji pose la main sur l'épaule de son fidèle lieutenant.

**Kôgaiji **: Ne t'inquiètes pas !

Les lieux étaient étranges, les troncs d'arbres étaient noués comme s'ils avaient été torturés il fallait avouer que parfois leurs formes étaient fois ô combien humaine !!

Pas un bruit.

Pas un oiseau, pas un animal, pas un seul être vivant…

Rien.

Le silence.

Les ténèbres.

Rien.

Seuls deux youkais perdus, seuls signe de vie à des kilomètres à l'horizon.

Dôkugaiji et Kôgaiji avaient sans le sentir franchi la frontière séparant cet espace interdit et la forêt.

Ils respiraient la terreur ambiante de l'air et sa froideur mortelle.

Un monde de terreur et de peur.

**Kôgaiji **: Qu'a t-il pu arriver à cet endroit pour qu'il se retrouve ainsi ??

**Dôkugaiji** : Je ne sais pas mais je préférais faire demi-tour. On ne pourrait pas retourner avec les autres, on dira Gyokumen que nous avons échoués.

**Kôgaiji **: Non !! On ne peut pas faire ça !! Domine-toi Dôkugaiji !! Cet endroit se nourrit de ta peur, il ne faut refléter aucun sentiment à la surface, voilà le meilleur moyen de survie dans cette forêt.

**Dôkugaiji** : Si tu le dis, mais comment sais-tu tout cela ??

**Kôgaiji **: Nii me l'a dit.

**Dôkugaiji** : Nii ?? Tu fais confiance à ce fou ??

**Kôgaiji **: Pas vraiment mais pour le moment, toutes les informations qu'il m'a données s'avèrent vraies.

**Dôkugaiji** : Que t'as t-il dit ??

**Kôgaiji **: Peu de choses… Mais entre autre que la perle que nous cherchions avait le pouvoir de corrompre les gens et les choses avec laquelle elle était en contact.

**Dôkugaiji** : N'est-ce pas dangereux ??

**Kôgaiji **: Si certainement… Mais cela ne doit pas nous arrêter.

**Dôkugaiji** : Oui, tu as raison. Mais comment alors nous faire pour transporter pareil objet ?? Nous risquerions la contamination.

Kôgaiji sort de sa veste une petite boîte finement ouvragée qu'il montre à Dôkugaiji.

**Dôkugaiji** : Qu'est-ce ?

**Kôgaiji **: Une boîte qui peut contenir et enfermer les pouvoirs de la perle. Nii me l'a donné afin de nous préserver de toute souillure par cette chose.

**Dôkugaiji** : Il a tout prévu le bougre.

**Kôgaiji **: Oui… Et c'est bien cela qui m'inquiète. Mais ne perdons pas plus de temps, une quête [C3] nous attend.

Dôkugaiji emboîte le pas de son supérieur et ils s'enfoncent encore plus profondément dans la forêt se dirigeant d'un pas le plus sûr possible vers l'endroit le plus obscur et ténébreux de la forêt.

Ils marchent et marchent encore, à tel point qu'ils perdent toute notion du temps et de l'espace.

**Dans une jeep**

Alors que nos quatre héros approchaient d'un village, Gojyo se leva, mis sa main sur l'épaule d'Hakkai.

**Gojyo **: On s'arrête dans ce village, Hakkai !!

**Hakkai **: Quoi ?? Ici ?

**Sanzo** : Ca va pas !! On continue Hakkai, ne t'arrête pas !!

**Gojyo **: Oh, l'espèce de moine !! Tu nous dois des explications avant qu'on continue alors tu vas nous les donner et plus vite que ça. Ce village désert sera l'idéal pour nous reposer et nous pourrons t'écouter. Arrête-toi là, Hakkai !!

Prenant son baffeur, Sanzo le leva afin de l'assener sur la tête de ce querelleur qui osait se rebeller contre ses ordres, il allait voir de quel bois il se chauffait !!

Gojyo stoppa la main de Sanzo, il lui emprisonna les deux mains l'immobilisant ainsi.

**Sanzo** : Lâche-moi !!

**Gojyo **: Pas question !! Tu nous dois des explications !!! J'en ai marre de passer pour un imbécile et de te suivre comme un bon toutou. Nous sommes tes compagnons pas tes fidèles servants comme tous ces espèces de moines qui se transforment en carpette dès qu'ils entendent le nom de Sanzo. Nous sommes tes compagnons !!

**Sanzo** : Urusai !![C4] 

**Hakkai **: Sanzo !! Du calme !! Ecoute, Gojyo a raison !!

Hakkai stoppe la jeep devant une auberge.

**Sanzo** : Foutus compagnons !! Je vais continuer sans vous !!

**Goku** : Je te suis Sanzo !!

**Gojyo **: J'exige des explications !! Hey !! Le singe, tu veux pas savoir ce qu'on va faire ?

**Goku** : Euh, si, si je veux savoir.

**Gojyo **: Alors on s'arrête, on va discuter.

**Goku** : On va manger, ne Sanzo ??

**Sanzo** : On a pas le temps !!

**Goku** : Mais j'ai faim, moi !! Allez viens !!

Goku prend Sanzo par la manche et le traîne par la force dans l'auberge.

Hakkai fait le signe de victoire à Gojyo qui lui sourit en retour, il lui tape sur le dos en riant.

Une fois, nos quatre compères assis devant une pile d'assiettes remplies, des bières et des cigarettes à profusion, ils commencent à discuter tout en se disputant[C5] .

**Gojyo **: Alors Sanzo, bois encore un peu, ça te fera du bien et explique nous tout plutôt que déverser ta bile comme ça sur nous autres, ce qui est pas agréable, soit dit entre nous.

**Hakkai **: Il a raison, Sanzo. Cela nous permettra aussi de t'épauler pleinement, de t'aider et de trouver des solutions.

Sanzo leur répond par un silence en tirant une bouffée de sa cigarette.

**Gojyo **: La visite de cette vieille peau a l'air de t'avoir enchanté, à ce que je vois.

Soudain, Sanzo éclate de rire.

**Sanzo** : Vous avez raison les gars. Cette vieille sorcière m'a mis de fort méchante humeur.

**Hakkai **: En tout cas, il vaut mieux que tu ris, c'est plus agréable pour tous.

**Sanzo** : Je suis désolé les gars.

**Goku** : Tu vas mieux Sanzo ?

**Sanzo** : Oui, Goku, ne t'inquiètes pas.

Sanzo rassure le singe en lui passant la main dans les cheveux ce qui surprend quelque peu ce dernier fort peu habitué à une quelconque marque d'affection de la part du moine.

**Gojyo **: Alors, nous t'écoutons Sanzo. Si je te fais cracher tes mots !!

A ces paroles, Gojyo se saisi du col de la soutane du bonze et s'apprête à lui mettre son poing dans la figure. Hakkai se lève le prenant par l'arrière pour le retenir, Goku se saisit de Sanzo.

Relâchant péniblement Sanzo, Gojyo lance des regards meurtriers au moine. Sanzo se rassoit, pousse un soupir de désespoir et croise les mains.

**Sanzo** : Vous avez gagné les gars, je vais vous expliquer ce que voulait cette foutue Konzeon.

* * *

**Dans une forêt, quelque part au lointain.**

Kôgaiji et Dôkugaiji avaient l'impression que cela faisait des jours qu'ils marchaient.

La forêt allait en s'éclaircissant. Moins d'arbre mais pour autant pas plus de lumière ni de bruit.

La terre était quasi nue à part les feuilles des arbres de ci de là.

Pas de mousses, ni de champignons, ni d'arbustes et encore moins de fleurs.

L'obscurité prenait toute la place et dévorait le reste. Seuls faibles de vie : quelques arbres rabougris dont le terme était proche[C6] .

Continuant leur route en silence, Kôgaiji et Dôkugaiji arrivèrent dans une clairière.

Chose étonnante, il y avait encore des arbres mais dans quel état !!

Les arbres étaient boursouflés, leurs branches gonflées comme si un virus s'était manifesté.

Les arbres entourent une caverne recouverte de mousse et de lierre mort depuis des lustres mais figés par la glace pour l'éternité.

**Dôkugaiji** : Franchement je n'aime pas cet endroit.

**Kôgaiji **: Moi non plus ! Je préfère encore la compagnie de Gyokumen, c'est dire !!

**Dôkugaiji** : Comme tu dis !! C'est effrayant !!

**Kôgaiji **: Oui, tout est si silencieux et mort.

**Dôkugaiji** : Et surtout étouffant.

**Kôgaiji **: C'est exact.

**Dôkugaiji** : J'ai l'impression que l'air lui-même est corrompu par la présence de cet objet.

**Kôgaiji **: C'est ce que je pensais aussi. Regarde-moi ces arbres, je n'aurais jamais cru que cela pouvait exister. Si on me l'avait dit, je ne l'aurais pas cru…

**Dôkugaiji** : Heureusement que tu as ordonné aux filles de rester au bord.

**Kôgaiji **: Je me sens plus tranquille de les savoir en sécurité là-bas.

**Dôkugaiji** : Je me demande si c'est une bonne idée de venir ici.

**Kôgaiji **: Moi aussi…. Très franchement moi aussi. Je ne sais pas à quelles fins Gyokumen et Nii comptent utiliser cette perle mais cela me semble très périlleux et risqué.

**Dôkugaiji** : Je n'ai aucune confiance en eux !!

**Kôgaiji **: Moi aussi !! Mais que faire ??

**Dôkugaiji** : Rentrons !!

**Kôgaiji **: Tu sais bien qu'on ne peut pas faire ça !! Cela risque de se retourner contre nous.

**Dôkugaiji** : Tu as raison… Mais alors, que fais t-on ?

**Kôgaiji **: Ramenons la perle et restons attentif.

**Dôkugaiji** : J'espère que ce que tu dis est sage.

**Kôgaiji **: Moi aussi, je l'espère de tout cœur Dôkugaiji.

**Dôkugaiji** : Tu me fais peur !!

**Kôgaiji **: Mais j'ai peur… Ne sens-tu pas cette atmosphère ?? J'ai l'impression qu'à tout moment, cette chose serait capable de nous dévorer vivant, de nous torturer et de sucer notre vie jusqu'à la moelle des os.

**Dôkugaiji** : Charmant…

**Kôgaiji **: Mais nous devons y aller. Entrons dans cette caverne glaciale.

Kôgaiji et Dôkugaiji rentrent dans la caverne.

A suivre…

Et oui, vous ne savez toujours pas ce que veux Konzeon qui rend Sanzo aussi aimable qu'une porte de prison ^^ Comment ça je suis sadique ?? tsss, pas vrai ça !!

Et je sais, je m'arrête en plein suspens mais c'est pour mieux vous faire suivre les enfants ^^

* * *

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [C1]Je suis désolée pour les admirateurs de la dame mais vu les vêtements qu'elle, avouez que ça prête à confusion ^^

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [C2]forêt, entre de mystères et lieu d'action préféré de nombreux auteurs,,

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [C3]j'adore ce mot ^^

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [C4]TA GUEULE !!

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [C5]le schéma habituel quoi,,

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [C6]proche de la fin si vous préférez ^^


	11. Chapitre 10

Tout brûler, ne rien laisser

Auteur : Chris (chrisanimefan@yahoo.fr) – c'est moi ^^ et vi encore !!

Titre : Tout brûler, ne rien laisser. C'est le titre de Catherine, il est sympa ne ??

J'avais pensé à « Manipulations et machinations » mais finalement l'idée de Catherine me plaît bien, on peut mettre plein de choses dessous et ne rien dévoiler du scénario!!                         Série : Gensomaden Saiyuki

Disclamer : Je ne me fais pas d'argent avec cette fic. Quoique si vous êtes un charmant jeune homme j'accepte les dédommagements en nature et si vous êtes une fille, prêtez-moi vos mangas et on sera quitte. Bref, Minekura Kazuya a le copyright de Saiyuki. Allez dit, sois gentille Kazuya chéri, dis que je peux en prendre un mais juste un. Allez, vous êtes tous témoins, elle a dit oui. YATTTTTTTTTTAAAAAAAAAaa !!

KOUGAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIJIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Choupi, tu sais que je t'aime toi ?? Embrasse et saute sur Kôgaiji. MIAOU !!

Couple : no spoilier ici, lisez et j'espère appréciez ,,

Genre : euh euh yaoi, shonen ai et intrigues à gogo, d'autres questions ?

Dédicace et déclarations de l'auteur : Pour Catherine, affectueusement ^^ Merci de supporter, de me supporter et de lire mes interminables fics et de m'encourager. Comment tu fais ?? je suis admirative !! Sinon j'aime Kôgaiji, il est trop, bref il est rien que pour moi, pas touche !! J'aime bien aussi les autres. Vous inquiétez pas, je suis un peu à jeter. Dédicace spéciale : pour tous les fans de Saiyuki ^^

Convention : *pensées *   % souvenir, souvenir % (comme d'hab quoi ^^)

Chapitre 10 

**Sur une table d'une auberge**

Gojyo, Goku, Hakkai et Sanzo étaient assis sur une table dans une auberge au beau milieu d'un village inconnu.

Goku se bâfrait, Gojyo buvait de la bière, Hakkai mangeait délicatement. Sanzo alternait bière et clopes.

Gojyo y avait traîné le moine de force afin qu'il leur donne des explications.

Ce dernier était encore de mauvaise humeur mais il s'était résigné.

Les autres ne lui avaient pas trop laissé le choix.

Il ne se sentait pas de continuer seul.

Et puis il devait reconnaître que ce satané pervers avait raison.

Il haïssait avoir tort et encore plus avoir à le reconnaître.

Il avait besoin de ses compagnons.

Il ne pouvait vraiment pas continuer seul.

Ces derniers lui avaient bien fait comprendre qu'ils n'étaient pas des poupées de chiffons manipulables à souhait qu'ils étaient des humains et qu'il devait les traiter avec considération.

Cela le changeait des moines qui rampaient à ses pieds.

Ou de ces foutus dieux qui ne se préoccupaient jamais de lui sauf pour lui faire faire leurs sales besognes.

Or ce qu'avait justement fait Konzeon Bosatsu n'était rien d'autre que de l'avoir traité comme son laquais.

Il détestait être pris pour un moins que rien, un imbécile.

Et il détestait encore plus devoir obéir à des ordres.

Surtout à ceux de cette vieille sorcière.

Sanzo croisa les mains.

**Sanzo** : Vous avez gagné les gars, je vais vous expliquer ce que voulait cette foutue Konzeon.

Les autres le regardèrent attentivement.

Sanzo finit sa clope et entama son récit.

* * *

**Dans une forêt **[C1] **perdue quelque part**

**Kôgaiji **: Mais nous devons y aller. Entrons dans cette caverne glaciale.

Kôgaiji et Dôkugaiji rentrèrent dans la caverne.

**Dôkugaiji** : Quel froid de canard !!

**Kôgaiji **: Arrête de te plaindre, Dôkugaiji !!

**Dôkugaiji** : Tu n'as pas froid ?

**Kôgaiji **: Si un peu.

**Dôkugaiji** : Surtout avec ta chemise ouverte.

Dôkugaiji glissa un doigt le long du torse de Kôgaiji.

**Kôgaiji **: Doku !!

**Dôkugaiji** : Tu ne veux pas que je te réchauffe dans mes bras ??

Kôgaiji tapa sur la tête de son lieutenant qui se retrouva à terre.

**Kôgaiji **: Garde tes distances, Doku.

Kôgaiji commença à partir en avant tout en fulminant contre son lieutenant.

Celui-ci ne tarda pas à le rattraper.

Ils commencèrent à marcher éclairés par une boule de lumière produite par le prince des youkais.

Les ombres qu'elles projetaient sur la paroi semblaient parfois se mouvoir comme si elles étaient vivantes. On aurait dit qu'elles se développaient à la faveur de la lueur de la lumière puis disparaissait tandis que l'obscurité prenait le pas sur la lumière.[C2] 

Les deux youkais étaient dotés de vision infrarouge mais l'atmosphère ne leur semblait plus rassurante, c'est pourquoi Kôgaiji avait invoqué une boule de lumière bien utile qui chassait les ténèbres et mettait un peu de chaleur dans cette grotte.

Quelques instants plus tard, les youkais entendirent un craquement sinistre. Qui venait de sous leurs pieds.

Kôgaiji déplaça la boule de lumière à leurs pieds.

Il poussa un hurlement que Dôkugaiji répéta : son sort se dissipa.

Le prince se retrouva prisonnier des bras de son lieutenant.

* * *

**Sur une table d'une auberge**

**Sanzo** : Cette femme est venue me confier une mission urgente.

**Hakkai** : Plus urgente qu'exterminer Gyumao, le massacreur d'humains ?

**Gojyo** : Une mission urgente ? Encore ?? Elle peut pas s'occuper de ses fesses, celle-là. Elle nous prend pour ses sbires ou quoi ?

Sanzo ricana à ses mots, Gojyo pensait comme lui : lui non plus n'aimait pas cette femme.

**Sanzo** : Je ne la porte pas dans mon cœur cette vieille peau !!

**Hakkai** : Que voulait-elle ? Pourquoi nous a t-elle dévié de notre objectif ?

**Sanzo** : Elle estime que notre nouvelle mission est plus urgente et dangereuse encore.

**Gojyo** : Je croyais qu'on était déjà chargé de sauver le monde. Qu'est-ce qui peut être plus urgent qu'une menace contre le monde ?? Je vois pas !!

Gojyo souleva les bras en signe d'ironie.

**Sanzo** : Le monde des dieux, le Tougenkyô, est en danger.

Cette annonce fit planer le silence.

**Goku** : Le Tougenkyô ?? C'est quoi ça ??

**Sanzo** : Le monde des dieux. Là où vit Konzeon Bosatsu et là où vivaient nos précédentes réincarnations : Konzen, Tempo et Kenren.

**Goku** : Konzen ? Tempo ? Kenren ? C'était il y a si longtemps… Plus de 500 ans.

Gojyo et Hakkai regardèrent Goku avec curiosité.

Quoi ce singe avait vécu plus de 500 ans ?? Il avait été dans le Tougenkyô ?? Le monde des cieux ?? Il avait fréquenté leur incarnation passée ?

Ces informations se mélangeaient dans leurs cerveaux.

Leurs yeux se firent interrogateurs et intrigués.

La discussion s'annonçait longue.

**Sanzo** : C'est très sérieux : le monde des dieux est menacé.

**Hakkai** : Et qui est en la cause ?

**Sanzo** : Ils ne le savent pas bien.

**Gojyo** : Comment allons pouvoir agir si on ignore contre qui il faut se battre ??

**Sanzo** : C'est une très bonne question. Il faut qu'on aille à Ryôma.

**Goku** : Ryôma ? Je ne connais pas !! C'est où ? Il y a à manger ?

Sanzo sortit son baffeur et asséna un coup sur la tête du singe.

**Sanzo** : Baka saru, tu ne penses qu'à manger !!

Goku se mit à rire et entoura Sanzo de ses bras tout en déposant un léger baiser sur la joue d'un Sanzo ébahi.

Celui-ci chercha à l'assommer à nouveau d'un coup de baffeur mais Goku s'enfuit en riant puis revint s'asseoir à côté du moine.

**Sanzo** : Ca va pas !!

**Goku** : Ca fait du bien de te voir à nouveau réagir normalement !!

Hakkai et Gojyo sourirent en entendant ces propos. Cette semaine avait été remplie de tensions.

Ce qui se tramait les inquiétait.

Gojyo prit doucement la main d'Hakkai qu'il serra et caressa sous la table pour le rassurer.

Ce dernier ne dit rien et se contenta de la serrer en retour.

* * *

**Dans une forêt perdue au loin[C3] ******

Le sort se dissipa dans l'agitation et le prince se retrouva prisonnier des bras de son lieutenant.

Dôkugaiji vit qu'il tenait Kôgaiji dans ses bras contre le sol.

Quelque peu gêné par son audace, Dôkugaiji se releva vivement.

Kôgaiji le regarda d'un air suspicieux tandis que Dôkugaiji lui lança un clin d'œil qui se voulait plein d'assurance.

Kôgaiji poussa un soupir avant de s'exclamer :

**Kôgaiji **: Doku !! T'es aussi pervers que ton frère ma parole !!

**Dôkugaiji** : Kô, je voulais juste te protéger !!

**Kôgaiji **: Mon œil, t'as essayé de profiter honteusement de la situation et de renverser la situation à ton avantage !!

**Dôkugaiji** : Mais qu'est-ce que tu vas imaginer Kô ?

**Kôgaiji **: Arrête de me prendre pour un idiot, veux-tu ?

**Dôkugaiji** : Pardon, Kô. Tu sais bien que je craque pour toi !!

**Kôgaiji **: Arrête de dire des âneries et dépêchons-nous d'accomplir cette foutue mission.

**Dôkugaiji** : Bien chef.

Kôgaiji relança le sort de lumière et la dirigea cette fois plus lentement vers leurs pieds.

Ils virent alors ce qui les avait tant effrayés et surpris.

La vision, même maintenant qu'ils savaient à quoi s'attendre, les effrayait et faisait courir des frissons dans leur dos.

Ils avaient la chair de poule.

Ils avaient peur.

Terriblement peur.

Le sol était recouvert d'ossements à perte de vue. Des grands, des petits, ceux d'hommes, d'enfants, de femmes ou bien d'animaux. Tout y était…

Une tombe éternelle et froide.

Certains étaient prisonniers des glaces sous le sol.

On avait l'impression qu'ils étaient en vie lorsque cela s'était produit.

Leurs visages, même ceux des animaux, montraient terreur et horreur à l'état pur.

Qu'avait-il bien pu se passer ?

Qui avait fait ça ?

Kôgaiji sentait que s'il parvenait à sortir de cet endroit vivant, ce dont il n'était plus ni sûr ni certain à présent, il demanderait des explications à Nii et à Gokyumen.

Pour se rassurer, il toucha ses boucles d'oreilles, cadeaux de sa mère d'un temps qui lui semblait maintenant si lointain.

**Kôgaiji **: Allons-y, Doku.

**Dôkugaiji** : Je n'aime pas cet endroit !!

**Kôgaiji **: Moi non plus !! Plus vite nous en aurons fini, mieux ce sera !!

**Dôkugaiji** : Tu as raison !!

Et ils repartirent, pas rassurés pour un sou.

* * *

**Dans l'auberge[C4] **

**Sanzo** : Ryôma est LA forêt interdite.

**Hakkai** : Une forêt, une forêt interdite ?

**Sanzo** : Oui, parce qu'elle est maudite.

**Gojyo** : Je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'un tel endroit.

**Sanzo** : Cela ne m'étonne pas. Son nom même a été banni et porte malheur.

Sanzo était si sérieux que tous frémirent à l'entendre.

Quel genre de lieu cela pouvait-il bien être ??

**Sanzo** : Cette forêt se trouve aux confins du monde. Il est facile d'accéder à sa lisière, mais y rentrer signifie signer son arrêt de mort.

**Gojyo** : Je suppose qu'on va devoir y aller.

**Sanzo** : Oui.

**Hakkai** : Pourquoi ??

**Sanzo** : Konzeon m'a averti que des youkais cherchaient à s'emparer d'un objet maléfique très puissant : la perle de Keshiki.

**Hakkai** : Une perle ?

**Sanzo** : Oui, un objet effrayant.

**Hakkai** : Je n'en ai jamais entendu parler.

**Sanzo** : Comme je l'ai déjà dit, c'est normal puisque le nom même de cette forêt et celui de la perle ont été banni. On ne les évoque jamais. Seules quelques rares personnes savent ce qu'il en est et connaissent l'existence de cet objet.

**Gojyo** : Connais-tu l'histoire liée à cette perle ?? Je pense que c'est là l'une des clés du problème.

**Sanzo** : En effet… Cette perle en tant que telle n'a aucun pouvoir, c'est ce qu'elle referme qui est dangereux.

**Hakkai** : Quelque chose est enfermé à l'intérieur ?

**Sanzo** : Pas quelque chose, non, plutôt quelqu'un.

**Hakkai** : Un humain ?? Un youkai ??

**Sanzo** : Rien de tout ça, un démon.

**Goku** : Un démon ?? Je croyais que le dernier avait été exterminé il y a des centaines d'années.

**Sanzo** : Oui, c'est exact. Mais l'extermination des démons n'est pas une chose si aisée. On n'est jamais sûr de les avoir totalement vaincus.

**Goku** : Tu veux dire que dans cette perle est enfermé un démon ?

**Sanzo** : Tout à fait.

**Gojyo** : Les dieux ont peur d'un démon ??

**Sanzo** : Il ne s'agit pas de n'importe quel démon, il s'agit de Sargatasatanas[C5] . L'un des démons majeurs qui contrôlent chacune une partie une partie des enfers.[C6] 

**Gojyo** : Un démon des enfers ?? Rien que ça ??

**Hakkai** : Un démon majeur… Leur puissance est incommensurable.

**Sanzo** : Beaucoup de personnes sont mortes pour pouvoir l'enfermer. Même des dieux ont péri...

**Hakkai** : Ainsi, les dieux craignent que quelqu'un réveille ce monstre.

**Sanzo** : Oui, ce serait terrible.

**Gojyo** : Comment allons nous faire pour gagner cette forêt ??

**Sanzo** : Konzeon a jeté un sort sur la jeep, nous y serons demain.

**Goku** : Et après que devrons-nous faire ?

Sanzo se servit d'une bière, il avait tellement parlé sans s'arrêter, contrairement à ses habitudes, qu'il mourrait de soif.

**Sanzo** : Konzeon a dit que là-bas, elle nous rejoindrait. Elle va nous lancer des sorts de protection pour éviter que nous mourions.

**Gojyo** : Mourir ?

**Hakkai** : Cet endroit semble vraiment effrayant.

**Sanzo** : Il l'est. Aucune vie ne pousse, tout est mort et torturé. Un lieu de désolation. Vous verrez quand vous y serez. Cet endroit sue la peur, la terreur et la souffrance.

**Goku** : On doit vraiment y aller ? Ca me plaît pas !! Il y a rien à manger.

Sanzo caressa la tête de Goku affectueusement.

**Sanzo** : Nous n'avons pas le choix.

**Gojyo** : Le démon a un tel pouvoir alors qu'il est enfermé dans cette perle…

**Sanzo** : Oui, il corrompt tout ce qu'il touche. Seuls les fous s'y risqueraient sans protection. Il semblerait que les youkais qui y soient, savent ce qu'ils font. Ils ont pénétré dans l'antre de la perle. C'est ce qui m'inquiète.

**Goku** : Tu crois que cela pourrait être Kôgaiji ?

**Sanzo** : Possible. Il aurait pu être envoyé par Gokyumen. Celle-ci est prête à tout pour ramener son mari à la vie. Elle doit en être réduite aux dernières extrémités pour faire ça !!

**Goku** : J'espère qu'il fait attention, j'ai pas envie qu'il meure !!

**Gojyo** : Et sale singe, je te rappelle que c'est notre ennemi !!

**Goku** : Mais toi, tu ne te fais pas de soucis pour ton frère ?? Si c'est Kôgaiji qui est là-bas, Dôkugaiji, ton frère, y est aussi forcément.

**Gojyo** : … ….Merde !!

**Sanzo** : La perle a un pouvoir corrosif, elle agit sur la peur des gens. Elle tue tout espoir et corrompt la Vie : elle se nourrit de l'énergie vitale intrasèque à chaque personne, la suçant et l'absorbant jusqu'à la lie. Les personnes dont le souffle de vie est ainsi mangé, meurent car la perle mange la vie des êtres. Si Gokyumen a envoyé Kôgaiji là-bas, c'est qu'elle trame quelque chose. Je pense que le prince est manipulé. Il faut les aider sinon nous courrons à notre perte.

A suivre…

Et voilà j'épaissis le mystère au caramel tout en dévoilant un autre bout du voile,,

J'espère que vous aimez l'intrigue ^^ à bientôt ^^

* * *

PAGE \# "'PAGE : '#'  
'"  [C1]forêt, entre de mystères et lieu d'action préféré de nombreux auteurs,,

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [C2] Ca fait très métaphore abscont,,

PAGE \# "'PAGE : '#'  
'"   [C3] eh oui, toujours. Ah les ballades au fond des bois nu pour courir après les bishonens dévêtu est mon sport préféré,, c'est le seul que je pratique aussi,, délire de l'auteur

PAGE \# "'PAGE : '#'  
'"  [C4] Bah euh aussi ils ont pas bougés !!

PAGE \# "'PAGE : '#'  
'"  [C5] Bon le nom est un peu longuet 

PAGE \# "'PAGE : '#'  
'"  [C6] Je rappelle qu'aussi au Japon ils ont la notion d'enfer,, je la met au pluriel


	12. Chapitre 11

Tout brûler, ne rien laisser

Auteur : Chris (chrisanimefan@yahoo.fr) – c'est moi ^^ et vi encore !!

Titre : Tout brûler, ne rien laisser. C'est le titre de Catherine, il est sympa ne ??

J'avais pensé à « Manipulations et machinations » mais finalement l'idée de Catherine me plaît bien, on peut mettre plein de choses dessous et ne rien dévoiler du scénario!!                         Série : Gensomaden Saiyuki

Disclamer : Je ne me fais pas d'argent avec cette fic. Quoique si vous êtes un charmant jeune homme j'accepte les dédommagements en nature et si vous êtes une fille, prêtez-moi vos mangas et on sera quitte. Bref, Minekura Kazuya a le copyright de Saiyuki. Allez dit, sois gentille Kazuya chéri, dis que je peux en prendre un mais juste un. Allez, vous êtes tous témoins, elle a dit oui. YATTTTTTTTTTAAAAAAAAAaa !!

KOUGAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIJIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Choupi, tu sais que je t'aime toi ?? Embrasse et saute sur Kôgaiji. MIAOU !!

Couple : no spoilier ici, lisez et j'espère appréciez ,,

Genre : euh euh yaoi, shonen ai et intrigues à gogo, d'autres questions ?

Dédicace et déclarations de l'auteur : Pour Catherine, affectueusement ^^ Merci de supporter, de me supporter et de lire mes interminables fics et de m'encourager. Comment tu fais ?? je suis admirative !! Sinon j'aime Kôgaiji, il est trop, bref il est rien que pour moi, pas touche !! J'aime bien aussi les autres. Vous inquiétez pas, je suis un peu à jeter. Dédicace spéciale : pour tous les fans de Saiyuki ^^

Déclarations de l'auteur : Ca me fait bizarre, dernièrement j'ai plein de gens qui m'ont écrit pour me dire qu'ils aimaient bien ma fic ^^ Je suis très flattée et un peu gênée ^^

Je savais pas que ça plaisait tant ^^ Je vais essayer de faire de mon mieux afin que ça vous plaise ^^ Merci encore de vos encouragements ,, ça me fait très plaisir ^^

Convention : *pensées *   % souvenir, souvenir % (comme d'hab quoi ^^)

Chapitre 11 

* * *

**Dans une auberge**

Dans la salle, le silence se fit aussi épais que de la mélasse.

Même les autres clients, mus par un réflexe inné, s'étaient tus quelques instants.

Ce que leur avait annoncé Sanzo était effrayant, glaçant.

Gojyo, Goku et Hakkai ne revenaient toujours pas.

Ils pensaient que leur mission était importante, qu'elle était nécessaire pour rétablir l'équilibre entre humains et youkais ainsi que pour empêcher Gyumao de revivre.

Gyumao vivant, cette harmonie ne pourrait jamais exister. Il devait mourir.

Elle l'était, ils n'en doutaient pas un seul instant.

Mais voilà que tout à coup, un nouvel évènement dans cette affaire semblait les amener au bord du gouffre.

Ils avaient encore du mal à imaginer toutes les implications que cela pouvait avoir… Mais cela en aurait.

Leur mission devenait encore plus cruciale, vitale, non seulement pour eux mais pour les êtres vivants en général.

Elle passait avant ma mort de Gyumao car la perle pouvait anéantir toute vie si elle était utilisé à mauvais escient ce que ferait très certainement Gokyumen ou Nii.

Un nouveau fardeau pesait sur leurs épaules, fardeau d'autant plus à porter qu'ils ne savaient pas comment s'y prendre ni que faire…

Ils savaient juste qu'ils devaient aller dans cette forêt interdite et sceller la perle de nouveau et bannir cet endroit une nouvelle fois.

Le comment était leur question principale, ils ne savaient pas ce qu'ils feraient. Oh, après tout, ils verraient bien sur place…

Leur intuition serait certainement le meilleur guide.

Cela leur avait plutôt réussi jusqu'à présent.

Il n'y avait pas de raisons que cela change.

De toute façon, ils n'avaient pas vraiment le choix, ni d'autre solution.

Ils s'entre regardèrent, chacun puisant dans les yeux des autres la détermination et la volonté qui leur seraient nécessaires pour accomplir ce que les dieux leur avaient demandé.

* * *

**Sous terre - Quelque part au loin**

Dôkugaiji et Kôgaiji marchaient, marchaient encore et encore…

Cela faisait des heures…

Des kilomètres de galeries, des impasses et culs de sac par douzaine, des dizaines de tours et de détours : un vrai dédale…

**Dôkugaiji** : Reposons-nous, je n'en peux plus !!

**Kôgaiji **: Oui, tu as raison…

Ils s'assirent et prirent des provisions de leur sac.

**Dôkugaiji** : Si j'avais su, j'aurais pris de nourriture et d'eau. J'ai comme l'impression que nous sommes perdus, n'est-ce pas Kô ??

Mais, Kôgaiji, lui, c'était dans ses pensées qu'il semblait perdu.

Dôkugaiji lui tapa légèrement sur l'épaule ce qui le fit sursauter.

**Dôkugaiji** : Pardonne-moi, je ne t'ai pas trop effrayé ?

**Kôgaiji **: Non… Je réfléchissais…

Dôkugaiji leva vers son supérieur un œil interrogateur.

**Dôkugaiji** : Et à quoi, Kô ??

La mine de Kôgaiji s'assombrit plus encore.

**Dôkugaiji** : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Kô, tu m'inquiètes….

Dôkugaiji mit la main sur l'épaule de son chef d'un air angoissé.

Son chef, l'homme qu'il aimait, lui paraissait soudain si sombre et impénétrable.

Et surtout il ne le regardait pas dans les yeux…

Pourquoi ??

Que se passait-il ??

Se pourrait-il que quelque chose l'ait atteint sans qu'il le sache ?

Au bout de quelques minutes qui parurent des heures à Dôkugaiji, Kôgaiji releva la tête et le regarda.

Mais son air ne lui disait rien qu'il vaille, sa bouche était plissée, ses traits froids. Ses yeux se durcissent rendant son regard inflexible…

* * *

**Dans une auberge**

**Gojyo** : Merde !! Purée de merde ! Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de m'engager dans cette galère ?

**Sanzo** : A qui le dis-tu !

**Gojyo** : On doit vraiment y aller ?

**Hakkai** : Je crains que nous n'ayons pas trop le choix.

**Sanzo** : MMM….

**Goku** : Il va y avoir de la baston ?

**Hakkai** : Certainement…

**Goku** : Chouette !!

**Gojyo** : Tu penses qu'à te battre, baka saru.

**Goku** : Mais…

**Hakkai** : Du calme vous deux !! Ne venez pas envenimer la situation !! Nous avons suffisamment de problèmes sur le dos pour ne pas en rajouter d'autres !! Et Sanzo va être en pétard, ne Sanzo ?

Sanzo, qui fumait une clope d'un air bougonnant en croisant les bras, tiqua légèrement à la déclaration d'Hakkai.

**Gojyo** : Sanzo, as-tu une idée de ce qui nous attend ?

**Sanzo** : Pas la moindre, à vrai dire…

**Hakkai** : Ca le mérite d'être clair !!

**Gojyo** : Pff !! On est mal parti !!

**Goku** : Ne Sanzo, au lieu de rester là, si on y allait ?

**Hakkai** : Toujours aussi impatient Goku.

**Goku** : Peut-être mais là on reste à se ronger les sangs et à faire tourner un vélo en roue libre dans son cerveau[C1] . C'est pas une bonne chose, loin s'en faut…

Hakkai, Gojyo et Sanzo se tournèrent surpris vers Goku et le regardèrent, étonnés.

Hakkai s'esclaffa doucement, Gojyo se mit à rire et Sanzo esquissa un sourire.

Gojyo passa gentiment la main dans les cheveux de Goku qu'il se mit à ébouriffer.

**Gojyo** : C'est qu'il a raison pour une fois le singe !!

**Goku** : M'appelle pas comme ça !!

**Sanzo** : En attendant, ta remarque est très judicieuse Goku…

Goku se mit à regarder d'un air joyeux Sanzo et s'approcha de lui jusqu'à le toucher.

Ce dernier lui ébouriffa avec un rien de tendresse les cheveux.[C2] 

**Sanzo** : Tu as raison… Nous ferions mieux d'agir. Restez là à s'inquiéter et à imaginer ce qui pourrait se passer ne peut qu'être désastreux pour notre moral. Mieux vaut agir et en finir avec tout ça…

**Hakkai** : Je pense que ce ne sera pas si simple.

**Gojyo** : A qui le dis-tu !!

**Sanzo** : Hakkai, Gojyo, allez acheter des clopes, de la bière, de l'eau et de quoi manger !!

**Goku** : Pourquoi pas moi ?

**Sanzo** : Parce que tu risquerais de tout manger.

Gojyo se leva et donna un coup sur la table.

**Gojyo** : Et toi Sanzo, que comptes-tu faire ?

**Sanzo** : Je vais prier les Dieux pour leur clémence et Konzeon invoquera un sort de protection afin que les effluves maléfiques de la perle ne nous perturbent pas et ne nous empêchent pas d'accomplir notre mission.

**Gojyo** : Je ne te savais pas si dévoué, Sanzo chan.

Sanzo tiqua à ses mots et lança un regard meurtrier à Gojyo qui se hâta de battre en retraite, emmenant Hakkai avec lui.

**Goku** : Et moi je fais quoi ?

**Sanzo** : Tu restes là !! Je vais commencer par invoquer les sorts sur toi.

**Goku** : Merci Sanzo.

Sanzo grogna et se mit en devoir de prier.

Gojyo et Hakkai revinrent quelques minutes plus tard avec des provisions.

Sanzo et Goku se levèrent, puis se dirigèrent tous les quatre vers Hakuryu transformé en jeep pour plus d'utilité et partirent vers la forêt interdite…

* * *

**Sous terre**

Dôkugaiji regardait son chef, Kôgaiji, celui-ci arborait un air sombre et déterminé qui ne lui disait rien de bon.

Après quelques minutes de silence qui lui parurent des siècles, Kôgaiji parla.

**Dôkugaiji** : Kô…

**Kôgaiji **: Dôkugaiji. Ecoute-moi et surtout ne proteste pas, je t'en prie.

**Dôkugaiji** : Je t'écoute mais vu ton air, cela n'augure rien de bon. Vas-y…

**Kôgaiji **: Cet endroit ne me dit rien qui vaille…

Dôkugaiji approuva vivement d'un hochement de tête.

**Kôgaiji **: Je me demande si ma belle-mère Gyokumen ne m'aurait pas envoyé ici juste dans le but de nous éliminer, enfin, surtout moi…

Dôkugaiji sursauta, il avait pensé à la même chose mais avait préféré ce taire.

**Dôkugaiji** : Ce raisonnement me paraît logique… Et cela ne m'étonnerai pas, Que comptes-tu faire maintenant, Kô ?

**Kôgaiji **: Il nous faut exécuter cette mission.

**Dôkugaiji** : Mais pourquoi ?

**Kôgaiji **: Réfléchis, Doku…

**Dôkugaiji** : Tu aurais peur de Gokyumen ?

Kôgaiji fit la moue à ces paroles et tapa la tête de son lieutenant.

**Kôgaiji **: Ca va pas la tête ?

**Dôkugaiji** : Excuse-moi, cela aurait pu être possible… Sache que je hais cette femme.

**Kôgaiji **: C'est une vieille peau. Je me demande pourquoi mon père s'est acoquiné avec elle… Enfin, ce n'est pas notre problème... Donc, tu penses comme moi que cette sorcière a monté ce plan pour nous éliminer ?

**Dôkugaiji** : J'y avais pensé au début, puis je m'étais dit qu'elle avait trop besoin de nous et par conséquent elle ne le ferait pas tant que nous pourrions lui être utile… Mais depuis que je suis dans cet endroit… Je ne pense plus la même chose…

**Kôgaiji **: Nous arrivons aux mêmes conclusions Dôku…

**Dôkugaiji** : Je ne comprends pas pourquoi alors tu veux accomplir cette mission.

**Kôgaiji **: Je ne me laisserai pas manipuler par cette femme… Nous allons retourner son piège contre elle…

**Dôkugaiji** : Bonne idée, que comptes-tu faire ??

**Kôgaiji **: Tout d'abord, je veux que tu retournes auprès de Yaone et de Ririn.

**Dôkugaiji** : QUOOOOOOOOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ????????

**Kôgaiji **: Pas la peine de crier !!

**Dôkugaiji** : IL N'EN EST PAS QUESTION !!

**Kôgaiji **: Du calme, Doku !

**Dôkugaiji** : Il n'en est pas question !!

**Kôgaiji **: Tu le feras !!

**Dôkugaiji** : NON !! Jamais, plutôt mourir !!

**Kôgaiji **: C'est un ordre !!

La voix de Kôgaiji claqua comme un fouet ferme et inflexible.

**Dôkugaiji** : Pourquoi ?

**Kôgaiji **: Pour ta survie.

**Dôkugaiji** : Alors viens avec moi.

**Kôgaiji **: Je vais accomplir cette mission… Je pense que si nous revenons bredouilles, Gokyumen trouvera un moyen de nous tuer ou nous empêchera de sortir.

**Dôkugaiji** : Possible… Malgré tout, je ne te laisserai pas seul dans cet endroit !!

**Kôgaiji **: Il le faut, Dôku… Je ne veux pas mettre ta vie en danger !!

**Dôkugaiji** : Mais et toi ?? Toi aussi tu cours un danger !!

**Kôgaiji **: Oui, toutefois n'oublie pas : je suis le prince des youkai, le fils de Gyumao, j'ai à ma disposition des réserves dont tu ne soupçonnes même pas l'existence… Je connais des sorts qui m'aideront tandis que toi… Tu risquerais d'être un boulet pour moi…

Dôkugaiji frémit et fit la tête à ces mots.

**Dôkugaiji** : un boulet ??

Le son de sa voix s'étranglait dans sa gorge.

Soudain, il sentit que Kôgaiji lui caressait les cheveux et lui souriait.

**Kôgaiji **: Je ne voulais pas te vexer… Mais les sorts ne sont pas ton fort et ici, les armes et la force brute ne nous seront d'aucune utilité.

**Dôkugaiji** : Possible…

**Kôgaiji **: Je voudrais que tu partes alors… Protège Yaone et Ririn.

**Dôkugaiji** : Mais et toi ?

**Kôgaiji **: Ne t'inquiète pas…

**Dôkugaiji** : Mais…

Kôgaiji mit un doigt sur les lèvres de Dôkugaiji qui se tut aussitôt.

**Kôgaiji **: J'ai quand même une mission pour toi…

**Dôkugaiji** : Je t'écoute…

**Kôgaiji **: Je pense que quelqu'un a soufflé cette idée à Gokyumen…

**Dôkugaiji** : Quelqu'un, mais qui ??

**Kôgaiji **: Je ne suis pas sûr… Surveille Nii et Pathan pour moi… Je risque de sortir en n'ayant peut-être plus toute ma lucidité, je compte sur vous tous pour me rappeler mes devoirs… Ceci est une épreuve, je sens mon sang bouillir de peur et d'appréhension mais en même temps je meure d'envie d'en savoir plus et de découvrir ce qui est derrière tout ça…

**Dôkugaiji** : Je crois que je comprends…

**Kôgaiji **: Simplement, je n'ai aucune confiance en Gyokumen. Cette perle, elle ne nous a pas tout dit à son sujet…

**Dôkugaiji** : C'est sûr, elle ne nous avais pas parlé de cet endroit.

**Kôgaiji **: Tout à fait… Elle nous a tendu un piège et elle veut notre mort.

**Dôkugaiji** : Tu penses ? Pourquoi ??

**Kôgaiji **: Je ne sais pas, c'est pour ça que je te charge d'enquêter à ce sujet…

**Dôkugaiji** : Pourquoi accomplir cette mission ?

**Kôgaiji **: Si on ne le fait pas, je crains qu'elle ne sévisse. Ce n'est pas la première fois que nous échouons, elle risque de se servir de ceci pour prendre complètement le pouvoir… Il faut à tout prix empêcher cela… si elle avait le pouvoir de contrôler tous les youkai, je ne sais pas ce qu'il en adviendrait mais elle s'en servirait pour elle-même et non pas pour l'ensemble de la communauté…

**Dôkugaiji** : Cette satanée sorcière ne pense qu'à se faire maquiller, brosser les cheveux et laquer ses ongles, à quoi lui servirait le pouvoir ?

**Kôgaiji **: A asservir tous ceux qui ne sont pas sous ses ordres, à avoir tous les hommes à ses pieds et surtout à devenir une déesse…

**Dôkugaiji** : Oui, certes…

**Kôgaiji **: Je ne sais pas ce qu'est cette perle mais vu les environs, j'en ai peur…

**Dôkugaiji** : Moi aussi…

**Kôgaiji **: As-tu remarqué comme tout était mort et difforme aux alentours ?

**Dôkugaiji** : Ce serait difficile de ne pas le voir.

**Kôgaiji **: Qu'en penses-tu alors ? Quelles sont tes intuitions ? Constatations ?

**Dôkugaiji** : Ce que j'en pense ?? On dirait que cette perle a un pouvoir de mort…

**Kôgaiji **: Sûrement mais encore ??

**Dôkugaiji** : On dirait qu'elle absorbe la vie.

**Kôgaiji **: Tout à fait… Plus que ça, je dirais, elle corrompt la vie avant de l'absorber…

**Dôkugaiji** : Dans quel but ?

**Kôgaiji **: Je ne sais pas, je vous charge tous les trois de découvrir le maximum d'informations à ce sujet…

Dôkugaiji hocha vigoureusement de la tête.

**Dôkugaiji** : Ce sera fait.

**Kôgaiji **: Bien, je compte sur toi !!

**Dôkugaiji** : Ne te fais pas de soucis, Kô !!

**Kôgaiji **: En comparant les informations, nous pourrons certainement savoir ce qu'est cette perle exactement.

**Dôkugaiji** : Je l'espère, je sens que cela ne va pas être facile.

**Kôgaiji **: Certainement… Mais ne sens-tu pas le mal émaner du fond de cette caverne ?

**Dôkugaiji** : Oui, je le sens, c'est difficile de ne pas être oppressé par lui… Je me demande ce qu'est cet objet…

**Kôgaiji **: Je me pose la même question… Mais cet objet ne peut certainement engendre rien de bénéfique… Je préférerais le laisser là dormir pour l'éternité…

**Dôkugaiji** : Pourquoi alors ne pas le faire ??

**Kôgaiji **: Parce que ce mal s'est réveillé depuis que nous avons mis les pieds dans cette caverne…

Les paroles de Kôgaiji se répercutèrent contre les paros de la grotte, Dôkugaiji se sentit frémir et il admit que son chef avait raison. Il ne comprenait comment il ne l'avait pas remarqué, il devait tellement être occupé à lutter contre la part maléfique de lui-même, qu'il n'avait rien perçu d'autre…

Et voilà que Kôgaiji lui faisait prendre conscience de quelque chose qu'il avait vaguement et confusément senti sans jamais mettre le doigt dessus…

**Dôkugaiji** : Oui. Tu as raison, maintenant que tu me le dis…

**Kôgaiji **: Je pense que cette présence est intelligente… Elle va tout faire pour se servir de nous et afin de nous attirer, elle essaye de se cacher. Mais sa corruption est telle que ce n'est pas possible. Alors, au contraire, elle va chercher à diffuser ce mal au maximum pour y noyer sa propre présence. Ainsi, elle se rend à peine perceptible.

**Dôkugaiji** : C'est pas bête.

**Kôgaiji **: C'est extrêmement ingénieux, je pense qu'elle se nourrit de tout être vivant. Elle a trouvé ce moyen pour les attirer ou tout au moins éviter de les repousser.

**Dôkugaiji** : Pourtant cette terreur effrayerait le plus courageux des hommes.

**Kôgaiji **: Oui, mais ne sens-tu pas comme une promesse de pouvoir ?

Dôkugaiji ferma les yeux, essayant de chasser cette sensation de peur…

Et il découvrit encore une fois que la justesse des propos de Kôgaiji. En effet, il percevait à la limite de son cerveau comme si des impulsions mentales lui étaient données, l'attrait vers le fond de la caverne.

Il se sentait attiré inexorablement comme si tous ses rêves et ses envies pouvaient devenir réalité en atteignant le fin fond de la caverne. Il sentait à portée de main le pouvoir d'avoir ce dont il avait toujours rêvé…

**Dôkugaiji** : Comment as-tu deviné tout ça ?

Kôgaiji sortit le coffret en bois servant à enfermer la perle.

**Kôgaiji **: J'ai l'impression que ceci me protège des influences de la perle, du moins en partie.

**Dôkugaiji** : Te protéger ?? C'est le coffret de la perle.

**Kôgaiji **: Oui et regarde ça…

Kôgaiji montra alors une autre perle avec une lueur verte foncée qui pulsait doucement. En la regardant, il se sentit rassuré, il avait l'impression que les effluves de peur, de sang et de terreur, que la corruption toute entière, était terrorisée par cette lueur et se retirait à son contact.

Comme si la lumière éclairait tout d'un coup une pièce emmurée depuis des lustres, telle une bouffée d'air frais dans une pièce sentant le renfermé.

**Dôkugaiji** : Qu'est-ce ?

**Kôgaiji **: Nii me l'a donnée.

**Dôkugaiji** : Nii ? Mais pourquoi ?

**Kôgaiji **: Je ne sais pas… Mais j'ai dans l'idée qu'il n'était pas vraiment d'accord pour que nous allions à cet endroit.

**Dôkugaiji** : Tu crois ?

**Kôgaiji **: Il a vraiment tiqué quand Gokyumen a parlé de cet endroit, il semblait comment dire…. Ne pas l'approuver…. Je mettrai presque ma main au feu qu'il n'était que partiellement au courant de ce projet et qu'elle a dû y apporter des modifications en m'en parlant.

**Dôkugaiji** : Il chercherait à nous aider ?

**Kôgaiji **: Possible… En tout cas, il m'a donné cette perle en disant qu'elle m'aiderait et qu'elle me protégerait… [C3] Et je constate qu'il a raison, je sens la peur tout comme toi mais j'ai l'impression que ceci me protège.

**Dôkugaiji** : Tu as donc un avantage sur moi.

**Kôgaiji **: Oui. C'est aussi pour ça que je veux que tu partes. Je t'ai donné une mission. Il n'y a pas de raisons que tu risques ta vie inutilement ici. Je préférais vous savoir tous en sécurité, je serais plus rassuré et donc plus serein pour ce qui est de cette mission.

**Dôkugaiji** : Comme tu voudras.

**Kôgaiji **: Prends soin de toi Doku.

**Dôkugaiji** : Toi aussi, Kô.

Dôkugaiji enlaça son chef, le serra contre lui afin de sentir sa chaleur puis partit.

Après l'avoir regardé s'éloigner, Kôgaiji se mit aussitôt en route vers le fond de la caverne.

A suivre…

* * *

PAGE \# "'PAGE : '#'  
'"  [C1] quelle étrange expression

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [C2] vi encore, il a les cheveux en pétard, alors il s'en fou

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [C3]je vous ferai le flash back plus tard car je voulais créer des éléments de surprise


	13. Chapitre 12

Tout brûler, ne rien laisser

Auteur : Chris (chrisanimefan@yahoo.fr) – c'est moi ^^ et vi encore !!

Titre : Tout brûler, ne rien laisser. C'est le titre de Catherine, il est sympa ne ??

J'avais pensé à « Manipulations et machinations » mais finalement l'idée de Catherine me plaît bien, on peut mettre plein de choses dessous et ne rien dévoiler du scénario!!                         Série : Gensomaden Saiyuki

Disclamer : Je ne me fais pas d'argent avec cette fic. Quoique si vous êtes un charmant jeune homme j'accepte les dédommagements en nature et si vous êtes une fille, prêtez-moi vos mangas et on sera quitte. Bref, Minekura Kazuya a le copyright de Saiyuki. Allez dit, sois gentille Kazuya chéri, dis que je peux en prendre un mais juste un. Allez, vous êtes tous témoins, elle a dit oui. YATTTTTTTTTTAAAAAAAAAaa !!

KOUGAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIJIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Choupi, tu sais que je t'aime toi ?? Embrasse et saute sur Kôgaiji. MIAOU !!

Couple : no spoilier ici, lisez et j'espère appréciez ,,

Genre : euh euh yaoi, shonen ai et intrigues à gogo, d'autres questions ?

Dédicace et déclarations de l'auteur : Pour Catherine, affectueusement ^^ Merci de supporter, de me supporter et de lire mes interminables fics et de m'encourager. T'es un amour ^^ Sinon j'aime Kôgaiji, il est trop, bref il est rien que pour moi, pas touche !! J'aime bien aussi les autres. Vous inquiétez pas, je suis un peu à jeter. Dédicace spéciale : pour tous les fans de Saiyuki ^^

Déclarations de l'auteur : Ca me fait bizarre, dernièrement j'ai plein de gens qui m'ont écrit pour me dire qu'ils aimaient bien ma fic ^^ Je suis très flattée et un peu gênée ^^

Je savais pas que ça plaisait tant ^^ Je vais essayer de faire de mon mieux afin que ça vous plaise ^^ Merci encore de vos encouragements ,^^, ça me fait très plaisir ^^

Convention : *pensées *   % souvenir, souvenir % (comme d'hab quoi ^^)

Chapitre 12 

* * *

**Dans une caverne quelque part au loin**

Dôkugaiji regrettait vraiment d'avoir laissé son cher chef, Kôgaiji, partir seul dans la caverne pour affronter ce qui semblait être son destin mais il le savait trop fier et trop têtu pour abandonner ou renoncer.

Il se mit à pester de toutes ses forces contre cette satané fierté qui conduisait le prince des youkais à des actes insensés comme celui-ci.

Doku connaissait la puissance du prince des youkaï et savait qu'il était de taille à se mesurer à bien des adversaires, cependant face à cet ennemi invisible, quelle étaient ses chances ?

Il espérait que la perle verte de Nii avait quelques vertus et que ce dernier ne leur avait pas encore tendu l'un de ces pièges alambiqués dont il avait le secret.

Une fois de retour au palais, Doku avait bien l'intention de lui demander des explications, quitte à les lui arracher de force.

Quoiqu'il espérait qu'il n'en aurait pas à en venir eux mains mais il fallait se méfier de tout en ce qui concernait Nii, on ne pouvait pas lui faire confiance.

Il était aussi gluant et fuyant qu'un serpent.

Le retour se fit sans trop de problème comme si la forêt, sachant qu'il avait renoncé, avait décidé de le laisser partir sain et sauf.

Il poussa un soupir de soulagement en arrivant il arriva à la clairière.

Il vit alors à sa grande surprise qu'une journée s'était passé car le soleil se levait à l'est.

Yaone se réveilla en l'entendant et se précipita dans ses bras. Elle se mit à sangloter.

**Yaone** : Dôku, où est Kôgaiji sama ?

**Dôkugaiji** : Il m'a ordonné de revenir sur mes pas.

**Yaone** : Mais pourquoi ?

**Dôkugaiji** : Il a déclaré que j'étais une charge pour lui.

**Yaone** : Kôgaiji sama a vraiment dit ça ?

**Dôkugaiji** : Il n'avait pas totalement tort, c'était un combat de volonté et non de force. Je ne suis pas un sorcier et je ne connais pas de sorts je ne pouvais lui être d'aucune utilité…

**Yaone** : Tu n'aurais pas du le laisser seul même si tu ne pouvais rien !!

**Dôkugaiji** : Tu as senti la terreur et la peur inhérentes à cette forêt ?

**Yaone** : Oui, tout comme toi.

**Dôkugaiji** : Si tu avais pénétré l'intérieur, sache que cela aurait encore été pire, 1000 fois pire.

**Yaone** : Mais…

**Dôkugaiji** : Je ne voulais pas l'abandonner !!

**Yaone** : Alors pourquoi ?

**Dôkugaiji** : Crois-tu qu'il m'ait laissé le choix ?

Yaone se tu ne voyant l'air noir qu'arborait Dôkugaiji et elle comprit que ce dernier n'avait pas obéi de gaieté de cœur mais parce que Kôgaiji ne lui avait pas laissé le choix.

Elle posa une main légère sur son bras et de son autre main sécha les larmes qui étaient apparus.

Cela la surprenait de la part de ce grand guerrier.

* * *

**Non loin de là…**

Goku, Gojyo, Hakkai et Sanzo avaient repris la jeep.

A l'aide d'un sort, ils se retrouvèrent en quelques instants au bas d'une falaise et au-dessus, une forêt.

Une femme les attendait.

Elle était en tenue légère, des vêtements transparents mettaient en valeur son corps parfait. Elle portait un pendentif et de lourdes boucles d'oreilles.

Elle avait de longs cheveux noirs attachés en une queue de cheval. Elle était assise sur une branche d'arbre aussi sereine que si elle avait été dans son boudoir.

Il s'agissait de Konzeon Bosatsu, la déesse de la beauté.

Elle fit un salut aux quatre jeunes gens, Sanzo lui répondit par un air boudeur.

Ils arrêtèrent la jeep devant la branche là où elle était assise.

Elle se leva et s'approcha tranquillement de la compagnie et s'appuya sur le rebord de la jeep devant Sanzo. De son doigt elle suivit les traits du moine qui tiqua et s'éloigna d'elle comme s'il avait été touché par un serpent.

**Konzeon Bosatsu** : Salut les gars, vous avez fait bon voyage ?

Elle se mit à incanter un sort qu'elle lança sur la jeep qui couina, Hakuryu n'était pas spécialement d'accord.

**Konzeon Bosatsu** : Avec ce sort vous irez plus bien plus vite, cela vous facilitera le voyage.

On n'avait pas l'impression en l'écoutant que quelque chose de grave se passait, elle agissait comme à l'accoutumée et s'amusait de la réaction des gens et semblait suivre leur péripétie avec attention.

**Sanzo** : Nous sommes venus comme promis. Est-ce que nous avons du neuf ?

**Konzeon Bosatsu** : Regardez là haut !

Elle montra de son ongle manucuré le haut de la falaise.

Nos 4 héros virent alors les dernières personnes qu'ils auraient souhaité voir dans cet endroit macabre et maléfique : Yaone, Ririn et Dôkugaiji.

**Gojyo** : Mon frère….

**Hakkai** : Yaone san.

**Sanzo** : Ririn.

**Goku** : Mais où se trouve Kôgaiji ?

A la question de Goku, ils remarquèrent alors l'absence du prince des youkais.

**Goku** : Allons leur poser la question !!

Goku s'apprêtait à partir quand une voix le retint.

**Konzeon Bosatsu** : Attendez !!

**Goku** : Quoi ?

**Konzeon Bosatsu** : Je vais invoquer un sort de protection, il vous servira pour la caverne. N'oubliez pas aussi que la foi en votre mission vous aidera.

Les quatre hommes firent face à Konzeon qui joignit les mains.

Une lumière apparu au creux de celles-ci. Elle toucha chaque front en murmurant une formule.

**Konzeon Bosatsu** : Voilà qui est fait.

Elle montra d'un doigt rageur les youkais en haut.

**Konzeon Bosatsu** : Ce sont vos ennemis !! Ce sont eux qui sont venus libérer ce monstre !! Occupez-vous d'eux et pas de quartier !!

**Sanzo** : Nous avons des questions à leur poser avant d'en arriver là.

Sanzo et les autres se dirigèrent pour faire face à ce qui seraient certainement leurs futurs adversaires.

* * *

**Dans une caverne**

Kôgaiji s'était enfoncé dans la caverne seul, les ténèbres l'avaient comme avalé.

Maintenant qu'il se trouvait seul, il devait reconnaître que lui aussi mourrait de peur.

Mais au moins, il ne se sentait plus inquiet pour Dôku ce qui était une bonne chose s'il devait se battre. Au détour d'un chemin il vit un nouvel embranchement d'où émanait la peur maléfique.

Il la sentait s'enrouler tout autour de lui, il serra avec plus de force la perle que lui avait confié Nii en la gardant au creux de ses mains.

Il sentait bien que seul cet objet le protégeait de cette force maléfique.

Sans elle, cela ferait belle durette [C1] que les ténèbres l'auraient complètement envahi et avili.

Il n'aurait jamais du accepter cette mission.

Comme il le regrettait maintenant !!

Si au moins il s'était renseigné sur cet endroit avant de venir, il aurait pu argumenter avec sa belle-mère.

Mais il n'en avait rien fait… Il avait été négligeant. Et voilà qu'il payait sa négligence et de quelle façon !!

Il se demandait ce que sa belle-mère comptait faire de cet objet maudit.

Il était de moins en moins sûr du bien fondé de sa mission ?

Mais pouvait-il seulement reculer ?

Non, il ne le pouvait pas.

Sans expliquer pourquoi, il sentait que sa curiosité avait été piquée à vif et était désormais inexorablement attiré vers ce lieu maléfique.

Il essayait de lutter mais c'était trop dur de lutter contre lui-même.

Il sentait bien que la pierre essayait de l'utiliser et de l'attirer.

Il déboucha enfin au fond de la caverne.

Et vit la perle.

Il vit surtout un amas de corps torturé tout autour figé pour l'éternité dans de la glace.

On aurait dit qu'il y avait eu une bataille autour de cette perle ce qui ne l'étonnait pas vu le pouvoir extraordinaire qu'il s'en dégageait. Bien des gens peu scrupuleux auraient aimé faire main basse sur cet objet.

Et Gokyumen n'était pas ce que l'on pouvait appeler une personne scrupuleuse.

Il faudrait lui demander des comptes, il n'allait pas lui laisser cet objet comme ça.

Il se rendit soudain compte que maintenant lui aussi il désirait fortement cet objet.

Tout en secouant la tête pour chasser ces idées, il s'approcha de la glace pour essayer de deviner ce qui s'était passé.

La bataille semblait s'être déroulée des siècles auparavant.

En examinant de plus près les costumes des humains, il n'y avait pas de youkai dans cet endroit, il vit que tous leurs vêtements étaient de riches factures. Son opinion fut confirmée quand il vit des bijoux et divers ornements.

En regardant les costumes, il comprit vite qu'il avait à faire avec des gens du Togenkyo, le monde des dieux. Se pouvait-il que cet endroit fut la tombe de dieux ?

En examinant de plus près les visages, il lui sembla reconnaître des noms gravés sur des pierres et les vêtements. S'il ce qu'il lisait était juste, cette bataille avait eu lieu exactement il y a 500 ans.

Etrange coïncidence !!

Mais il ne croyait pas vraiment aux coïncidences.

Que manigançait Gokyumen ?

Pourquoi l'avait-elle envoyé lui ? Et surtout à cette date ?

Comment comptait-elle le manipuler ? Pour quoi faire ? Dans quel but ?

Que voulait-elle faire de cette pierre ?

Il sentait le mal qui émanait de cette perle.

Il le ressentait tout au profond de lui.

Il ne fallait pas que quelqu'un dérange le repos de cette chose…

Il ne comprenait pas comment il le savait, mais il en était certain jusqu'au plus profond de ses os, jusqu'au fond de lui-même.

Il ne savait rien des causes et encore moins des conséquences mais il les imaginait néfastes voire incontrôlables.

Il devait laisser cette pierre ici et pour rien au monde l'enlever de cet endroit où elle avait été cachée et enfermée.

* * *

**De retour au bord de la forêt**[C2] 

Sanzo et ses compagnons avaient rejoint la lisière de la forêt et leurs adversaires de toujours : Yaone, Ririn, Dôkugaiji.

**Dôkugaiji** : Que faites-vous ici ?

**Gojyo** : Hey !! Me vole pas ma réplique, c'est ce que j'allais dire !

**Dôkugaiji** : T'as un train de retard !!

**Yaone** : Hakkai san

**Hakkai** : Yaone san.

Hakkai et Yaone s'inclinèrent.

**Yaone** : Comment allez-vous ?

**Hakkai** : Très bien et vous-même ?

**Yaone** : Bien, merci.

**Hakkai** : Pourquoi faut-il toujours qu'on se rencontre dans telles circonstances ?

**Yaone** : Ca doit être le destin.

**Ririn** : Sanzo chan, on va s'amuser aujourd'hui ?

**Sanzo** : Mmm.

**Goku** : Mon adversaire n'est pas là !

**Sanzo** : On a une question pour vous !!

**Dôkugaiji** : On a peut être pas envie de vous répondre !!

**Hakkai** : Dans ce cas là, nous serons contraints d'utiliser la force.

**Dôkugaiji** : Vas-y pose là ta question !!

**Gojyo** : Où est votre chef ?

**Yaone** : Kôgaiji sama ?

**Dôkugaiji** : En quoi ça vous concerne ?

**Sanzo** : Que faites-vous ici ?

**Ririn** : On était là avant vous alors à nous de poser les questions !!

**Hakkai** : On avance pas comme ça !!

Les adversaires semblaient sur le point de recourir à la violence quand Goku intervint.

**Goku** : Kôgaiji est en danger !!

**Yaone** : Kôgaiji sama ?

**Dôkugaiji** : Kô ?

**Ririn** : Mon oniichan en danger ?

**Dôkugaiji** : Attendez, c'est peut être un piège pour nous amadouer.

**Hakkai** : Ne soyez pas si suspicieux, je vous prie.

**Yaone** : Hakkai san a raison Dôku, nous sommes tous inquiets pour Kôgaiji.

**Sanzo** : Vous allez répondre à notre question ?

**Dôkugaiji** : Nous sommes venus chercher un objet pour Gokyumen.

**Gojyo** : Un objet, quel genre d'objet ?

**Ririn** : Une jolie perle pour ressusciter papa !!

**Sanzo** : Une perle….

Gojyo et Hakkai re regardèrent avec effroi, ce qu'ils craignaient le plus était sur le point de se réaliser. C'était bien le frère de Gojyo qui étaient à l'origine de tout ça.

**Sanzo** : Savez-vous ce que vous faites ?

**Yaone** : Gokyumen nous a dit juste que cet objet avait de grands pouvoirs mais qu'il n'était pas dangereux.

**Dôkugaiji** : C'est vrai. Nous ignorions tout de cet endroit avant de venir ici.

Les visages se détendirent.

**Dôkugaiji** : Vous avez l'air inquiet, que se passe t-il ?

**Sanzo** : Et Kôgaiji, où est-il ?

**Yaone** : Il est allé récupérer la perle.

La jeune empoisonneuse se mit à sangloter, Dôkugaiji la prit dans ses bras pour la consoler.

**Hakkai** : Ne pleurez pas Yaone san.

**Ririn** : Oniichan n'aurait jamais du accepter cette mission. Cet endroit est dangereux. Il nous a ordonnés de rester ici pour ne pas nous mettre en danger mais nous craignons pour sa vie.

**Goku** : Il faut l'arrêter ! Il ne doit pas prendre la perle !!

**Dôkugaiji** : Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette perle ?

**Sanzo** : Un objet maléfique !! S'il libère la perle, le monde va périr !!

**Ririn + Dôkugaiji + Yaone** : NONNNNNNNNNN !!!

Ils étaient effarés.

**Sanzo** : Visiblement, eux aussi sont manipulés. Tous à la caverne, il faut l'arrêter avant qu'il soit trop tard !!

Sanzo pénétra dans la forêt suivi par Gojyo, Hakkai et Goku quelques instants plus tard, Ririn, Dôkugaiji et Yaone les suivirent.

Dôkugaiji prit la tête et leur indiqua une direction.

**Dôkugaiji** : Par ici ! Je vais vous montrer !!

**Gojyo** : Reçu !! On te suit !!

Les sept personnages arrivèrent en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour leur dire devant la caverne aidé en cela par la magie de Sanzo et d'Hakkai.

**Dôkugaiji** : Il est rentré là dedans !!

**Hakkai** : Quel endroit terrifiant !

**Dôkugaiji** : L'intérieur l'est plus encore.

**Sanzo** : Attendez avant d'entrer !! Il faut que je purifie l'atmosphère sinon jamais aucun d'entre vous ne sortira d'ici vivant et sera efficace dans cette caverne.

Sanzo se mit à chanter ce qui déploya sa soutra, tous se sentirent plus légers et comme enveloppés d'une aura protectrice qui leur permettait d'échapper à ce mal ambiant.

**Sanzo** : Je me demande comment il a pu rentrer sans se faire dévorer.

**Dôkugaiji** : Il a un talisman protecteur !!

**Gojyo** : Un talisman ?

**Dôkugaiji** : Oui, une sorte de perle verte qui lui permettait de ne pas souffrir des émanations maléfiques de cet endroit.

**Sanzo** : En route !! Il ne faut pas perdre de temps !!

**Goku** : C'est sûr !! Allons-y !!

Ils se ruèrent tous à l'intérieur de la caverne.

* * *

**Au cœur de cette même caverne**[C3] 

Kôgaiji était maintenant convaincu qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il dérange cette perle, pour rien au monde.

Soudain, il sentit comme une présence derrière lui, il se retourna vivement.

Ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprise.

**Kôgaiji** : Vous ici ? Comment ?

Sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire, la personne lui injecta un gaz qui le paralysa, il avait les yeux grands ouverts mais ne pouvait bouger.

Cette personne s'approcha de lui à le toucher et murmura à son oreille.

**Personne** : [C4] Je t'ai bien eu, Kôgaiji !

Cette personne émit un rire qui se répercuta dans la caverne et fit frissonner Kôgaiji qui était incapable de bouger.

Il essayait mais rien à faire, ce gaz l'empêchait de bouger ne serait ce qu'un sourcil.

**Personne** : Inutile de te débattre Kôgaiji ! En tout cas, je et remercie beaucoup de m'avoir facilité la tache ! Grâce à toi, je vais enfin pouvoir avoir cette perle !! Mon pouvoir sera immense !

La personne prit la boîte qu'il avait emmené et s'approcha de la perle.

Kôgaiji voulait hurler mais ne pouvait pas.

Soudain, elle arracha d'un mouvement brusque la perle de l'endroit où elle était enchâssée.

Ayant arraché la perle de son socle, comme un cri de bête sauvage exulta dans la caverne.

Le plafond commença à s'effriter.

* * *

**Sanzo** : SHIT !! TROP TARD !! Nous sommes arrivés trop tard !! FUYEZ HORS DE LA CAVERNE !! VITEEEEEEEEEe !!

Les cris de Sanzo se répercutèrent dans la caverne.

Tous s'exécutèrent au triple galop et s'enfuirent, ils virent que la caverne menaçait de s'effondrer.

* * *

**Personne** : Mon cher Kôgaiji, je vais devoir te laisser là ! Je ne peux pas me permettre de te laisser vivre après m'avoir vu faire ceci. Je vais te laisser là !! Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ferais dire des messes pour toi.

Kôgaiji se mit à grimacer, il pouvait juste bouger les muscles de son visage.

**Personne** : Comme tu es résistant mon beau, dommage que tu n'ais pas voulu être à mon service et entièrement dévoué. Ceci ne serait jamais arrivé. Bon, je vais devoir te laisser mon pauvre, je n'ai pas l'intention de m'éterniser ici. Cet endroit sera parfait comme tombe, tu ne trouves pas ça très esthétique ? Salut !! On se reverra en enfer !!

La personne rit et disparut.

Kôgaiji se sentait mieux maintenant qu'il était seul.

Il soupira et eu une pensée pour sa mère, Ririn, sa sœur et son lieutenant Dôkugaiji et la fidèle Yaone. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait sortir à temps de la caverne.

Il fit un effort et rampa dans un coin, il avait l'impression que son corps pesait des tonnes, le poison le paralysait tellement -il sourit en pensant que Yaone pourrait lui dire ce que c'était- qu'il lui tournait la tête. Il avait du mal à réfléchir et à cordonner ses mouvements.

Bouger était devenu aussi difficile que courir un marathon pour un unijambiste.

Une explosion se fit entendre et Kôgaiji cru ses dernières heures arrivées.

* * *

Sanzo, Gojyo, Goku, Hakkai, Dôkugaiji, Ririn et Yaone sortirent rapidement de la caverne.

A peine étaient ils sortis qu'ils assistèrent avec effroi à l'écroulement de la caverne.

**Dôkugaiji** : KÖOOOOOOOO !! NOONNNNNNNNnnnnnnnn !!

**Yaone **: Kôgaiji sama !!

Yaone s'évanouit, Hakkai la recueilli dans ses bras.

**Ririn** : ONICHAN ! NONNNNNNNNNNNN ! 

Leurs cris résonnèrent longtemps dans la clairière vide.

A suivre…

Comment ça je suis sadique de finir comme ça ? ^^

* * *

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [C1] J'ai un petit doute pour l'orthographe

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [C2] Quoi encore ? Et vi ^^ vi 

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [C3] Le lieu d'action change,, c'est terrible ^^

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [C4] Vous savez pas qui c'est hein ?? Niark ^^


	14. Chapitre 13

Tout brûler, ne rien laisser

Auteur : Chris (chrisanimefan@yahoo.fr) – c'est moi ^^ et vi encore !!

Titre : Tout brûler, ne rien laisser. C'est le titre de Catherine, il est sympa ne ??

J'avais pensé à « Manipulations et machinations » mais finalement l'idée de Catherine me plaît bien, on peut mettre plein de choses dessous et ne rien dévoiler du scénario!!

Série : Gensomaden Saiyuki

Disclamer : Je ne me fais pas d'argent avec cette fic. Quoique si vous êtes un charmant jeune homme j'accepte les dédommagements en nature et si vous êtes une fille, prêtez-moi vos mangas et on sera quitte. Bref, Minekura Kazuya a le copyright de Saiyuki. Allez dit, sois gentille Kazuya chéri, dis que je peux en prendre un mais juste un. Allez, vous êtes tous témoins, elle a dit oui. YATTTTTTTTTTAAAAAAAAAaa !!

KOUGAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIJIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII 

Choupi, tu sais que je t'aime toi ?? Embrasse et saute sur Kôgaiji. MIAOU !!

Couple : no spoilier ici, lisez et j'espère appréciez ,,

Genre : euh euh yaoi, shonen ai et intrigues à gogo, d'autres questions ?

Dédicace et déclarations de l'auteur : Pour Catherine, affectueusement ^^ Merci de supporter, de me supporter et de lire mes interminables fics et de m'encourager.

Sinon j'aime Kôgaiji, il est trop, bref il est rien que pour moi, pas touche !! J'aime bien aussi les autres. Vous inquiétez pas, je suis un peu à jeter. Dédicace spéciale : pour tous les fans de Saiyuki ^^ (et de Kô ^^)

Déclarations de l'auteur : Ca me fait bizarre, dernièrement j'ai plein de gens qui m'ont écrit pour me dire qu'ils aimaient bien ma fic ^^ Je suis très flattée et un peu gênée ^^

Je savais pas que ça plaisait tant ^^ Je vais essayer de faire de mon mieux afin que ça vous plaise ^^ Merci encore de vos encouragements ,, ça me fait très plaisir ^^

Convention : *pensées *   % souvenir, souvenir % (comme d'hab quoi ^^)

Chapitre 13[C1] 

* * *

Sanzo, Gojyo, Goku, Hakkai, Dôkugaiji, Ririn et Yaone sortirent rapidement de la caverne.

A peine étaient ils sortis qu'ils assistèrent avec effroi à l'écroulement de la caverne.

**Dôkugaiji** : KÖOOOOOOOO !! NOONNNNNNNNnnnnnnnn !!

**Yaone **: Kôgaiji sama !!

Yaone s'évanouit, Hakkai la recueilli dans ses bras.

**Ririn** : ONICHAN ! NONNNNNNNNNNNN ! 

Leurs cris résonnèrent longtemps dans la clairière vide.

* * *

Ce n'était pas possible, ils nageaient en plein cauchemar.

Kôgaiji était mort, il n'avait pas pu survivre à cette avalanche de pierres.

Yaone, Dôkugaiji et Ririn semblaient anéantis, ils pleuraient et ne semblaient pas pouvoir émettre une seule pensée ou parole cohérente.

Quant à Sanzo, Gojyo, Hakkai et Goku, ils semblaient aussi eux aussi sous le choc.

C'est vrai que Kôgaiji avait été leur adversaire mais il s'était toujours comporté de manière fair-play et correcte envers eux les aidant quelques fois.

Il était fier mais juste.

Voilà qu'il avait péri et de façon stupide.

On l'avait manipulé, utilisé pour libérer un mal dont il ignorait tout sinon jamais il n'aurait accepté cette terrible mission.

Sa mort les avait tous anéanti et il leur restait comme un arrière goût d'amertume et de tristesse dans la bouche.

Kôgaiji était digne d'estime[C2] .

Fier et charismatique, il était le prince des youkai et l'une des rares personnes à pouvoir contrer les plans de Gyokumen qui voulait à tout prix ressusciter Gyumao son mari.

Maintenant, c'était elle qui avait les rênes du pouvoir et nul doute qu'elle attribuerait la mort du prince des youkai à des humains.

Ainsi son plan se déroulerait à merveille : youkai et humains s'entredéchiraient, se tueraient et elle pourrait régner en maîtresse sur le monde.

* * *

Une femme plutôt dans le genre dévêtue arriva alors que tous versaient des larmes sur la mort de leur ami ou ennemi selon les cas.

Konzeon Bosatsu, il s'agissait d'elle, se pointa comme une fleur.

**Konzeon Bosatsu** : Mauvaise nouvelle les gars !

Tous la regardèrent.

Cette femme n'avait donc aucune pitié ou aucune reconnaissance envers la mort ?

Sanzo se mit à la détester encore plus, si cela était possible.

Gojyo serra les poings, Hakkai s'appuya sur son épaule pour l'empêcher de commettre une erreur.

Goku était furieux.

**Goku : Sale mégère !!**

**Konzeon Bosatsu : Comment me parles-tu !! Espèce de petit singe impertinent !!**

**Sanzo : Du calme Goku !**

La voix de Sanzo eut pour effet de calmer immédiatement Goku.

**Goku : Mais Sanzo.**

**Sanzo : Je sais.**

Le moine caressa la joue de son compagnon.

**Konzeon Bosatsu : Quelle scène touchante mais nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre !!**

**Sanzo : Konzeon, je viens de t'éviter des ennuis, tu pourrais m'en être reconnaissante.**

La jeune femme se coiffa d'un air distrait.

Elle s'approcha du moine et se pencha de manière à ce qu'il puisse voir sa poitrine et s'agitât devant lui ce qui fit tiquer le moine.

**Konzeon Bosatsu : Mon cher Sanzo, tu n'as pas changé !!**

Elle caressa sa joue d'un ongle pointu.

**Goku : Ne touche pas à Sanzo !!**

Goku avait crié ces derniers mots, il était en colère et frappa la main de la femme qui avait osé toucher son Sanzo.

**Konzeon Bosatsu : Oh Oh !! Est-ce que j'empièterai sur tes plates bandes cher Goku ?**

Et elle se mit à rire.

**Konzeon Bosatsu : Ah !! Ah !! Quelle idée ridicule !! L'espèce de singe serait amoureux de ce cher Sanzo, ce moine aussi aimable qu'une porte de prison.**

**Gojyo : Ca suffit !**

La voix de Gojyo claqua comme un fouet et fit taire la déesse.

**Konzeon Bosatsu : Vous vous comportez comme des adolescents !!**

**Hakkai : Vous disiez que vous aviez une mauvaise nouvelle à nous annoncer, quelle est-elle ?**

**Gojyo : Tu es trop poli avec cette espèce de…vieille pute, Hakkai !!**

Hakkai se mit à rire nerveusement pour toute réponse.

**Konzeon Bosatsu : J'ignore ce qui s'est passé là-dessous mais la perle a disparue.**

**Tous : QUUUUUUUUUUOOOOOOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ?????????????????????**

Ils étaient tous surpris. Il pensait qu'elle était enterrée sous un tas de débris avec le corps de Kôgaiji.

**Yaone : Est-ce que ça voudrait dire que Kôgaiji sama est en vie ?**

**Konzeon Bosatsu : Je ne sais pas et peu m'importe !!**

**Dôkugaiji : Espèce de salope !!!**

Dôkugaiji prit la femme par le col.

**Konzeon Bosatsu : Tout doux mon agneau, je comprends que tu sois furieux de la mort de ton chef mais ce n'est pas en m'agressant que tu vas résoudre le problème. Au contraire, j'ai des informations qui te permettront peut être de le venger.**

**Dôkugaiji : Sale….**

**Ririn : Doku !! Sale bonne femme !! Sois plus gentille !!**

Ririn donna un coup de pied qui se répercuta dans le vide car Konzeon avait sauté sur une branche.

**Yaone : Du calme vous deux.**

**Dôkugaiji : Je vais me la faire.**

Yaone posa sa main sur l'épaule de Dôkugaiji secoua la tête.

Son regard était tellement triste que le grand guerrier la serra dans ses bras.

Ririn vient aussi pleurer contre Dôkugaiji qui se retrouvait maintenant avec deux femmes [C3] sur les bras.

* * *

**Hakkai : Donc la perle n'est plus là ?? Mais c'est impossible !! Comment quelqu'un a t-il pu l'enlever ?**

**Konzeon Bosatsu : A vrai dire je l'ignore. Mais je pense que notre cible est claire maintenant : D'une manière ou l'autre Gokyumen est mêlée à cette histoire.**

**Sanzo : Oui, d'une façon ou l'autre.**

Yaone, Dôkugaiji et Ririn qui séchait encore leurs larmes s'approchèrent de Sanzo.

**Yaone : Hakkai san.**

**Hakkai : Oui, Yaone san ?**

**Yaone : Vous semblez être ici pour la même raison que nous.**

**Hakkai : La perle ?**

**Dôkugaiji : Oui. Nous sommes aussi venus la récupérer.**

**Gojyo : Pourquoi ?**

**Dôkugaiji : Gyokumen en avait besoin pour ressusciter son mari.**

**Konzeon Bosatsu : Quoi ?**

**Ririn : Oniichan a dit que maman lui avait dit que cette perle serait sans danger pour nous mais qu'elle possédait de grands pouvoirs. C'est pourquoi, elle nous a envoyé ici.**

**Konzeon Bosatsu : Sans danger ?? Elle a mentit !! Cette perle, enfin son contenu est extrêmement dangereux.**

**Dôkugaiji : Kôgaiji a émis les mêmes craintes quand nous sommes arrivés dans cet endroit de désolation.**

**Ririn : C'est vrai.**

**Yaone : Il nous a même ordonnés de rester avec Ririn à la lisière de la forêt.**

**Dôkugaiji : Et une fois dans la caverne, il m'a renvoyé afin de ne pas mettre ma vie en danger.**

**Sanzo : Vous ignorez donc tous des pouvoirs de cette perle ?? Vous avez bel et bien été manipulés en beauté par Gokyumen.**

**Konzeon Bosatsu : Exact !! Cette perle est très dangereuse. Comme vous avez pu le remarquer, elle a le pouvoir de tout corrompre. Je suis d'ailleurs très étonnée que vous ayez pu rentrer dans cette caverne sans d'incidents majeurs. Oui, très étonnée.**

**Dôkugaiji : C'est parce que Kôgaiji avait une perle de protection.**

Ils regardèrent tous avec attention Dôkugaiji.

**Hakkai : Une perle de protection ? J'ignorais l'existence d'un tel objet.**

**Konzeon Bosatsu : Etrange. Il a existé de tels objets mais c'était il y a fort longtemps, plus de 500 ans auparavant. Ce serait un héritage de Gyumao ?**

**Dôkugaiji : Non pas du tout. C'est Nii qui l'a donné à Kôgaiji.**

**Goku, Sanzo, Hakkai et Gojyo : Nii ??? Que vient-il encore faire dans cette affaire ??**

**Yaone : Comment ça encore ??**

**Sanzo : Nous avons eu des ennuis avec votre scientifique dernièrement.**

**Dôkugaiji : Ce serait de sa faute ??**

**Gojyo : Vous le connaissez mieux que nous, c'est votre collègue !!**

**Dôkugaiji : Impossible de savoir ce que pense ce type !!**

Il haussa les épaules pour appuyer ses dires.

**Sanzo : Ce pourrait-il que ce soit lui qui ai soufflé l'idée de la perle à Gokyumen ?**

**Konzeon Bosatsu : Possible… Mais dans quel but ?**

**Hakkai : C'est une bonne question mais je n'ai pas la réponse.**

**Sanzo : Moi non plus… Mais je mettrai ma main à couper qu'il est d'une façon ou d'une autre il est mêlé à cette affaire.**

**Dôkugaiji : Tu veux dire qu'il a cherché à nous éliminer ?**

**Sanzo : Je ne sais pas mais tu crois que c'est possible ?? Tu le connais mieux que nous.**

**Yaone : C'est possible.**

**Hakkai : Yaone san ?**

**Dôkugaiji : Yaone a raison.**

**Gojyo : Quelles raisons aurait-il de faire ça ?**

**Yaone : Je ne sais pas mais il est très difficile de savoir ce qu'il pense vraiment et quels sont ses buts. Il agit seul et au mieux de ses intérêts dont j'ignore tout.**

**Goku : Attendez !**

**Ririn : Oui, attendez !**

Ririn pointait son doigt en avant.

**Ririn : Au fait on attend quoi ?**

**Goku : Si j'ai bien suivi ce que tu as dit Dôkugaiji, Nii a donné une perle à Kôgaiji qui avait pour but de repousser les effets dévastateurs de l'autre perle que vous étirez venus récupérer pour Gokyumen. C'est ça ?**

**Dôkugaiji : Tout à fait.**

**Goku : Ce n'est pas logique !**

**Sanzo : C'est ma foi vrai.**

**Goku : On ne va pas donner un objet protecteur à quelqu'un que l'on cherche à tuer, autant donner vider une barque avec un dé à coudre !!**

**Konzeon Bosatsu : Bien raisonné petit. Sanzo, j'ai des affaires urgentes qui m'attendent. Je vous suggère de faire équipe tous les sept puisque ces personnes s'avèrent autant dépassées par les évènements que vous. Vous pourriez arriver à des résultats si vous associez, après tout, l'union fait la force !! En attendant, je vous confie ceci.**

Elle tendit un objet plat avec un compas dessus dont la flèche indiquait l'Ouest comme direction.

**Konzeon Bosatsu : La flèche indique la direction où se trouve la perle. Il faut la retrouver le plus vite possible. Je vais tenter de mobiliser les autres divinités et charger un espion de mener une enquête chez Gyokumen. Et je vais également faire surveiller ce type, ce Nii, que vous semblez suspecter. Faites au plus vite, je compte sur vous !!**

* * *

Et elle disparut en un clin d'œil sous les yeux ébahis de Yaone, Ririn et Dôkugaiji.

**Ririn : C'est qui cette vieille mégère et pourquoi tu lui obéis Sanzo ?**

**Hakkai : Voyons, ce n'est pas poli de dire ça. Cette dame est Konzeon Bosatsu, la déesse de la beauté.**

**Ririn : Une déesse ?? Tu te moques de moi, Hakkai ?**

**Hakkai : Jamais je n'oserais, penses-tu !!**

**Sanzo : Dôkugaiji, Yaone, Ririn.**

Les trois interpellés se tournèrent simultanément vers Sanzo.

**Dôkugaiji : Oui ?**

**Sanzo : Je vous propose de collaborer afin de faire la lumière sur cette affaire. Vous êtes d'accord ?**

Les trois acolytes se consultèrent du regard.

**Dôkugaiji : Ca marche. On t'écoute Sanzo.**

**Sanzo : Le mieux est que vous enquêtiez sur Gokyumen, ses raisons, ses plans et que vous regardiez si d'une façon ou d'une autre elle n'aurait pas fait main base sur cette perle. Et si oui, comment. Il va falloir gagner sa confiance.**

**Dôkugaiji : Ca semble logique. Nous allons nous en occuper.**

**Sanzo : Hakkai, peux-tu créer un sort de communication ?**

Hakkai caressa pensivement son menton.

Il sortit un papier de sa poche sur lequel il incanta un sort et le tendit à Dôkugaiji.

**Hakkai : Chaque fois que vous aurez envie de communiquer avec nous, concentrez-vous sur ce papier en prononçant le nom de la personne avec qui vous désirerez parler. Cela devrait marcher.**

**Yaone : Cela devrait ??**

**Gojyo : Hakkai vient juste d'inventer ce sort donc il n'est pas sûr qu'il marche !!**

**Yaone : C'est vrai Hakkai san ?**

Hakkai répondit par un sourire un rien mystérieux.

**Dôkugaiji : Et vous comment nous contacterez vous ?**

**Hakkai : Par le même moyen, nous ferons des appels grâce à ce papier et dès que vous le tiendrez entre vos deux mains, nous serrons que vous pouvez parler en toute sécurité.**

**Sanzo : Essayez de rester discret et mettez-vous d'accord sur une version des faits concernant l'incident de la caverne expliquant pourquoi vous revenez les mains vides.**

**Dôkugaiji : Voici ce que je vous propose. Ecoutez-moi bien. Nous sommes arrivés dans la caverne avec beaucoup de difficultés. Kôgaiji et moi-même sommes rentrés dans la caverne.**

**Gojyo : Pour le moment, ça change pas de la vraie version.**

**Dôkugaiji : Tout à fait comme ça, notre récit sera d'autant plus crédible s'il est mêlé d'évènements véridiques. Dans cette caverne, nous avons été attaqués par une mystérieuse force dont nous ignorons tout. Celle-ci a volé la perle devant nous et blessé mortellement Kôgaiji. Puis il y a eu un tremblement de terre et la caverne a commencé à s'écroulée, je n'ai malheureusement pas pu ramener le corps du prince youkai.**

**Gojyo : Tout à fait crédible comme histoire.**

A la mention de nom de Kôgaiji, tous les regards se teintèrent de tristesse.

**Ririn : Oniichan, ne crains rien !! Nous ne te vengerons !! Je n'aurais pas de pitié même si c'est ma mère qui est la coupable !!**

**Yaone : Tu as raison, Ririn, nous vengerons Kôgaiji sama.**

**Dôkugaiji : Nous retournons au palais. Nous vous tiendrons au courant. Bonne chance dans votre mission.**

**Yaone : Bon courage !!**

**Ririn : A la prochaine.**

Ils s'éloignèrent à dos de dragon.

* * *

Une fois les quatre héros seuls, ils se dirigèrent vers la jeep dans laquelle ils s'assirent.

**Sanzo : Bon, il ne nous reste plus qu'à suivre ce compas.**

**Goku** : Vers l'Ouest ? Tu crois que c'est Gokyumen qui a la perle ?

**Sanzo** : Possible.

**Gojyo** : Que compte t-elle en faire ?

**Hakkai** : Telle est la question du jour à mille [C4]points .

**Sanzo** : Rien de bon.

**Goku** : Peut être n'est elle pas au courant de ce qu'est exactement cette perle et qu'elle aussi est manipulée.

**Gojyo** : Tu sais que t'as des éclairs de génie, le singe !!

**Goku** : Je ne suis pas un singe !!

**Sanzo** : Du calme vous deux !! Goku je pense que tu viens de mettre le doigt sur quelque chose d'important. Cet objet ne s'est pas réveillé de 500ans de sommeil par hasard.

**Hakkai** : Est-ce que le démon pourrait manipuler les personnes à travers la perle ?

**Gojyo** : Cela pourrait être ça !!

**Sanzo** : Impossible !! La perle scelle tous ses pouvoirs. Mais je pense que les émanations de la perle sont plus fortes et qu'elles ont du ainsi attirer la convoitise de Gyokumen. Après tout si elle veut réveiller son mari, ce n'est certes pas par amour ou par pure générosité ou fidélité mais parce qu'elle y trouve un intérêt.

**Goku** : Celui de régner ?

**Hakkai** : Tout à fait.

**Gojyo** : Donc elle espère pouvoir accomplir son but grâce à la perle qui l'a attiré à cause de sa soif de pouvoir. Ce n'est pas simple ça !!

**Hakkai** : On n'a jamais dit que c'était simple ou que la vie était un long fleuve tranquille, loin s'en faut !!

**Sanzo** : Je pense que nous détenons une partie de la clé du mystère. Simplement, il nous faut à tout prix l'arrêter.

**Gojyo** : Tu crois qu'elle peut libérer le démon ?

**Sanzo** : D'après le peu que je sais, si la perle venait à se briser, en tombant par terre par exemple, le démon pourrait alors se libérer.

**Hakkai** : Et en cas d'utilisation des pouvoirs de la perle, tu crois que c'est possible ?

**Sanzo** : C'est fort à parier que si on utilise trop la perle, le démon s'empare complètement de son utilisateur quelle que soit sa force mentale ou physique.

**Gojyo** : Et ainsi, le démon pourrait se réincarner et se réveiller ?

**Sanzo** : Tout à fait !!

**Hakkai** : Alors nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre !! 

**Goku** : Direction : l'Ouest et le palais de Gyokumen !!

* * *

A suivre…[C5] 

Hey ben vi vous ne savez rien de plus concernant Kôgaiji.

Allez je vous donne un indice, je l'ai kidnappé pour lui faire plein de papouilles.

Je vous le rendrai si vous êtes sages ^^

* * *

PAGE \# "'PAGE : '#'  
'"  [C1] Le chiffre porte malheur mais pour quel personnage ??

PAGE \# "'PAGE : '#'  
'"  [C2] et il est beauuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu

PAGE \# "'PAGE : '#'  
'"  [C3] la chance ^^

PAGE \# "'PAGE : '#'  
'"  [C4] Chris qui fait faire de l'humour débile à ce pauvre Hakkai 

PAGE \# "'PAGE : '#'  
'"  [C5] Quoi encore ?? La fic commence pas à s'éterniser ?? Je suis une habituée des fics qui traînent en longueur j'espère cependant que le scénario vous plaît.


	15. Chapitre 14

Auteur : Chris (chrisanimefan@yahoo.fr) – c'est moi ^^ et vi encore !!

Titre : Tout brûler, ne rien laisser. C'est le titre de Catherine, il est sympa ne ??

J'avais pensé à « Manipulations et machinations » mais finalement l'idée de Catherine me plaît bien, on peut mettre plein de choses dessous et ne rien dévoiler du scénario!!

Série : Gensomaden Saiyuki

Disclamer : Je ne me fais pas d'argent avec cette fic. Quoique si vous êtes un charmant jeune homme j'accepte les dédommagements en nature et si vous êtes une fille, prêtez-moi vos mangas et on sera quitte. Bref, Minekura Kazuya a le copyright de Saiyuki. Allez dit, sois gentille Kazuya chéri, dis que je peux en prendre un mais juste un. Allez, vous êtes tous témoins, elle a dit oui. YATTTTTTTTTTAAAAAAAAAaa !!

KOUGAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIJIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII 

Choupi, tu sais que je t'aime toi ?? Embrasse et saute sur Kôgaiji. MIAOU !!

Couple : no spoilier ici, lisez et j'espère appréciez ,,

Genre : euh euh yaoi, shonen ai et intrigues à gogo, d'autres questions ?

Dédicace et déclarations de l'auteur : Pour Catherine, affectueusement ^^ Merci de supporter, de me supporter et de lire mes interminables fics et de m'encourager.

Sinon j'aime Kôgaiji, il est trop, bref il est rien que pour moi, pas touche !! J'aime bien aussi les autres. Vous inquiétez pas, je suis un peu à jeter. Dédicace spéciale : pour tous les fans de Saiyuki ^^ (et de Kô ^^)

Déclarations de l'auteur : Ca me fait bizarre, dernièrement j'ai plein de gens qui m'ont écrit pour me dire qu'ils aimaient bien ma fic ^^ Je suis très flattée et un peu gênée ^^

Je savais pas que ça plaisait tant ^^ Je vais essayer de faire de mon mieux afin que ça vous plaise ^^ Merci encore de vos encouragements ,, ça me fait très plaisir ^^

PS : Merci à Laureline pour ses idées dans ce chapitre ^^

Convention : *pensées *   % souvenir, souvenir % (comme d'hab quoi ^^)

Chapitre 14 

* * *

**Goku** : Direction : l'Ouest et le palais de Gyokumen !!

Après l'incident de la caverne, il était bien évident aux yeux de tous que Gyokumen ou Nii était les responsables de toute cette histoire.

Ils ignoraient quand ils allaient devoir l'affronter mais cela viendrait en temps et en heure voulue.

Sanzo présentait un malheur, toute cette histoire ne lui disait vraiment rien qu'il vaille.

Ils allaient devoir affronter l'ennemi mais celui-ci avait en sa possession un objet bien puissant qu'il ne contrôlait d'ailleurs même pas.

Konzeon Bosatsu avait lancé un sort sur la jeep lui permettant d'aller plus vite.

La gravité des évènements justifiait à elle seule cette intervention.

Sanzo et les autres trouvaient que les dieux s'étaient bien gardés d'intervenir dans ce conflit et ne s'était pas mouillé ne serait ce que le bout du doigt de pied.

Malgré son antipathie connue pour Konzeon, il fallait reconnaître qu'elle était efficace même si celui lui coûtait de le reconnaître.

Il ignorait à quand remontait son aversion envers cette femme. Mais elle lui avait toujours été antipathique, peut être son grain de beauté ??

Des souvenirs qu'il savait appartenir à Konzen, sa réincarnation passée d'il y a 500 ans, revenaient parfois à la surface et il sentait que l'homme non plus n'appréciait pas la déesse.

Il fallait avouer qu'elle lui faisait du gringue ; ce qui n'était pas pour plaider en sa faveur.

Ces constants déhanchement des reins et balancement de fesses n'arrangeaient en rien son cas.

En chemin vers le palais de Gyokumen, tous avaient la mine grave.

Les évènements se précipitaient, si jamais ils avaient contrôlé quelque chose avant, cela était terminé.

Les questions se bousculaient dans sa tête : Qui avait volé cette pierre ? Dans quel but ? Pourquoi Nii s'amusait-il à transformer des humains en puissants youkai ? Dans le but de libérer ce monstre ?

Selon les dires de Dôkugaiji et ses comparses, Kôgaiji avait eu pour mission de récupérer la perle avec pour motif, c'était d'ailleurs la seule chose qui aurait pu le pousser à agir de la sorte ou presque, que cela permettrait la résurrection de son père.

Mais Konzeon avait affirmé que cela n'était pas possible, la perle était juste un réceptacle pour le démon qui y était enfermé. L'objet en lui-même n'avait aucun pouvoir à part celui de scellé.

Peut être que le monstre lui pourrait exhausser le souhait de Gokyumen.

Cela était certainement en son pouvoir.

Personne ne savait ce qui pourrait se passer si on le libérait de nouveau…

Une possibilité parmi de nombreuses autres.

Si la résurrection de Gyumao associée au réveil de ce monstre se produisait.

Qui leur interdirait de s'unir pour tout détruire ??

Cela conviendrait à merveille à leur plan.

Cette pensée glaça le sang de Sanzo jusqu'aux os.

Se pourrait-il que Gokyumen ou Nii aient pensé à cela ? Nii était-il l'investigateur de toutes ces machinations ?

Mais quel intérêt pour Gokyumen de régner sur un tas de cendres et d'ossements ?

Aucun.

Alors est-ce que Nii pourrait être derrière tout ça ?

Possible. Mais encore pourquoi ?

Là, Sanzo avait bien plus de mal à répondre à la question, le scientifique était vraiment un personnage mystérieux et puissant.

Il savait aussi trop de choses pour que cela soit normal.

Par exemple, il connaissait l'existence de ce démon alors que Sanzo, pourtant dans les petits papiers des Dieux, n'en avait jamais entendu parler avant ces graves évènements.

Il avait aussi confié une perle à Kôgaiji pour le protéger.

Cet élément ne collait pas avec le reste du personnage.

Dans quel but ?

Pourquoi donner un objet à quelqu'un qu'on savait pertinemment destiné à mourir si c'était lui le responsable des évènements ? Cela n'était pas logique…

Oui vraiment pas.

Malgré la méfiance de Kôgaiji à l'égard du scientifique, le youkai cette fois là, lui avait fait confiance. Pourquoi ? Nii avait-il était si convaincant que ça ? Lui avait-il fait des confidences, ou peut-être l'avait-il hypnotisé ?

Ceci avait très nettement surpris Dôkugaiji qui ne comprenait pas les raisons du scientifique, après tout, il n'avait rien à gagner à les aider, enfin à sa connaissance.

Peut être qu'il avait conclu un marché avec Kôgaiji, celui-ci n'ayant pas trop le choix.

Il savait que si leurs vies étaient menacées, le prince aurait tout fait pour les sauver.

Kôgaiji n'avait certainement pas eu le choix dans cette affaire et s'était retrouvé à la merci du scientifique.

La dernière solution lui paraissait la plus logique et probable.

Cette affaire était sans conteste un sac de nœud ou un sac de vipère.

Il ne savait pas comment cela allait se terminer mais il fallait éviter la libération de ce monstre et aussi celle de Gyumao. Autant faire d'une pierre deux coups.

* * *

Au palais de Gokyumen 

Dôkugaiji, Yaone et Ririn avaient regagné le palais.

L'air affligés et très malheureux, ce qu'ils étaient, ils firent la mort dans l'âme leur rapport auprès de Gyokumen.

**Dôkugaiji** : Ma reine[C1] , nous venons faire notre rapport.

**Gyokumen** : Avez-vous ramené l'objet ?

**Dôkugaiji** : Malheureusement non.

Yaone s'écroula en larmes, Dôkugaiji entoura de ses bras la frêle empoisonneuse qui se blottit contre lui. Même Ririn ne se contenait plus.

**Gyokumen** : Je n'y comprends rien. Que signifie cette crise de larmes ? Où est Kôgaiji ??

**Dôkugaiji** : Ma reine… Nous avons une triste nouvelle à vous annoncer…

**Gyokumen** : Vous n'avez pas ramené la perle, je suis au courant, vous venez de me le dire. Il n'y a pas de pire nouvelle que celle-ci. Encore une fois, vous avez échoué. Je suppose que si Kôgaiji n'est pas ici c'est qu'il est blessé et qu'il se fait soigner Je ne lui confierais plus de missions à puisqu'à chaque fois, c'est des échecs qu'il me rapporte. Vous pouvez disposer, j'en ai fini avec vous. Vous êtes consignés dans vos quartiers jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Toi aussi Ririn.

**Dôkugaiji** : Majesté, vous ne nous avez pas écouté.

**Gyokumen** : Quoi encore ?? Vous n'êtes pas encore parti ? Sur quel ton devrais-je vous le dire ?

**Dôkugaiji** : Majesté, c'est au sujet de Kôgaiji…

Le guerrier ne put se maîtriser et trembla, des larmes tombaient sur le sol.

**Gyokumen** : Ne restez pas comme ça, vous êtes pathétiques !! Quoi Kôgaiji ??

**Yaone** : Kôgaiji sama…. Ah... je ne peux pas le dire.

**Ririn **: Oniichan…. N'est plus.

Comme Ririn se rappelait la terrible vérité, les trois compères sentirent comme un coup au cœur.

Cette terrible nouvelle, ils n'en revenaient pas.

**Gyokumen** : Pardon ??

**Dôkugaiji** : Vous avez compris.

**Gyokumen** : Vous voulez dire qu'il est mort ??

Voyant l'air désolé des membres, elle claqua des doigts et ordonna à un esclave de la coiffer.

**Gyokumen** : Je vois… J'ai été quelque peu… brutale. Je ne savais pas. Je suis autant que vous triste de cette mort. Je pense que c'est surtout Gyumao mon mari qui va être triste d'avoir perdu son seul fils.

**Ririn **: Papa ?

**Gyokumen** : Oui, réjouis-toi, ma fille. Ton père sera dans une semaine de retour parmi nous. Chassez la tristesse de vos regards et préparez ce grandiose évènement comme il se doit. Vous pouvez disposer maintenant.

Ils partirent.

* * *

Dans la Jeep

Goku ne réagissait pas comme d'habitude, il était sombre.

Et le pire c'est qu'il ne mangeait rien !!

Ce n'était pas normal !

Le singe contrairement à son habitude n'avait pas l'estomac dans les talons.

Pas du tout.

Il ne cessait de penser à cette histoire.

Enfin, c'était faux et il le savait mais il avait du mal à comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait.

Il avait comme une boule au fond de la gorge et une envie de pleurer.

Il avait envie de se blottir dans les bras de Sanzo mais il ne savait pas pourquoi.

Il était envahit d'une peine immense.

Sa tristesse lui semblait comme un abîme sans fond et ténébreux à souhait.

Il n'avait envie de rien.

Ou plutôt, il rêvait de fermer les yeux et de ne plus jamais les ouvrir.

Heureusement que son soleil, Sanzo, était encore en vie lui !!

Il avait fini par s'avouer ce qui le rendait si nerveux et il fallait aussi le dire triste et malheureux comme une pierre.

Cette découverte l'avait surpris.

Voir à la limite, il avait été choqué.

Il pleurait la mort de son ennemi, il pleurait la mort de Kôgaiji !!

Il savait que si d'aventure, il lui prenait de révéler ses pensées à qui ce soit il ne serait pas approuvé. Gojyo se moquerait de lui, Sanzo serait choqué de ne plus être le seul pour lui et le frapperait à plus soif avec son baffeur, quant à Hakkai, il se contenterait de sourire sans dévoiler pour autant ses pensées.

Il se mit à penser au prince youkai.

Il se remémora ses yeux de braise dans lequel il pouvait se noyer.

Ses yeux splendides qui pouvaient aussi être bien doux quand il parlait que durs quand il se battait.

Il revoyait ses grandes oreilles, typiques des youkai ornées de boucle d'oreilles.

Il se demandait ce que cela ferait de toucher ses oreilles.

Il adorait les grandes boucles d'oreilles qu'il portait, il lui seyait si bien !!

Et puis les cheveux rouges comme du feu.

Se pourrait-il qu'il soit à demi humain [C2] comme Gojyo ?

Ces cheveux étaient longs.

Il y avait deux traits rouges sur sa joue, marque de la royauté[C3] .

Et surtout, la cerise sur le gâteau.

Kôgaiji avait un corps de rêve.

Sa chemise à demi ouverte sur son torse lui conférait un charme fou.

Il savait pertinemment qu'il avait des sentiments pour Sanzo mais il avait du respect pour le prince des youkai.

En d'autre temps, si le destin ne les avait pas mis dans des camps adverses, ils auraient pu devenir amis.

Goku devinait chez le prince un sens de la loyauté, un courage et un sens des responsabilités poussées ainsi qu'une gentillesse enfouie. Il n'avait jamais entendu dire que le prince ne sacrifiait jamais ne serait ce que le plus simple de ses soldats pour des peccadilles.

Goku se rendit compte à la mort de celui qui avait toujours été son adversaire qu'en fait, il admirait profondément Kôgaiji.

Les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour Kôgaiji étaient mêlés de culpabilité, d'amitié et de respect.

Par son attitude, toujours noble et loyale, Kôgaiji s'était attiré le respect de Goku.

En pensant à son adversaire qu'il ne verrait plus jamais, il versa quelques larmes en la mémoire du courageux prince.

* * *

Dans les quartiers de Kôgaiji

**Ririn **: Maman n'a pas de cœur !!

**Yaone** : Ma pauvre Ririn, tu es vraiment à plaindre. Ta mère est vraiment égoïste.

**Dôkugaiji** : Est-ce que vous avez remarqué ?

**Ririn **: Quoi ?? Elle est même pas triste.

**Dôkugaiji** : Oui. C'est quand même surprenant. L'aversion de la reine pour ton frère n'est un secret pour personne, nous en connaissons tous la raison : il est issu d'un autre lit. Mais c'est quand même une femme intelligente et manipulatrice, sinon elle ne saurait pas à ce poste. Elle connaissait les compétences de Kô. Même si la perte de son beau-fils l'indiffère, elle devrait déplorer la perte d'un commandant en chef et d'un puissant guerrier.

**Yaone** : C'est vrai, Doku, son comportement est étrange. Tu as des explications Dôku ?

**Dôkugaiji** : Je pense qu'elle est complice du crime !!

**Yaone** : Tu crois ?

**Dôkugaiji** : Non seulement la mort de notre prince ne semble pas le moins du monde l'affecter, de plus elle nous annonce la prochaine résurrection de Gyumao. N'est-ce pas un peu étrange ???

**Ririn **: Tu penses qu'elle est responsable ?

**Yaone** : Toutes les preuves sont contre elle.

**Dôkugaiji** : Nous devrions annoncer à Sanzo et aux autres que Gyokumen va faire revivre Gyumao. Quant à nous, il nous faudra enquêter sur ce mystère. Cela ne tombe t-il pas très bien pour notre reine car elle perd un prince au profit d'un roi ? Vraiment cette annonce vient à point nommer lui sauver la mise[s4] et affirmer encore plus son pouvoir. Elle fait ainsi d'une pierre deux coups : elle élimine un puissant rival pour le trône et annonce la venue de son mari. Si elle avait annoncé seul la mort de Kôgaiji, beaucoup de youkai se seraient révoltés et auraient refusé de lui obéir. Beaucoup auraient désertés. Mais avec Gyumao de retour, la donne change de mains et c'est de nouveau elle qui contrôle les cartes. L'annonce du retour du terrifiant youkai ne peut que les rallier pour un projet commun. Cela ne fait aucun doute pour moi.

**Ririn **: Ce que tu dit est terrible.

**Yaone** : Contactons les autres.

* * *

Dôkugaiji se concentra sur la feuille de papier et pensa à Sanzo.

Il vit sortir du papier des volutes de fumées qui s'enroulèrent à sa grande surprise autour du bras qui tenait la feuille de papier.

La fumée forma comme un tatouage sur le bras de Dôkugaiji.

Celui vit le moine assis dans la jeep en compagnie de ces trois compagnons comme s'il était sur place.

Sanzo sentit que quelqu'un le contactait.

Il vit apparaître un Dôkugaiji translucide aussi étonné que lui. Le sort d'Hakkai fonctionnait, il avait confiance en les capacités de son compagnon mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être surpris.

Hakkai ne l'avait pas prévenu comment se manifesterait le sort, il ne le savait pas lui-même à vrai dire. Hakkai s'arrêta, Gojyo et Goku se turent.

Dôkugaiji annonça la petite entrevue avec Gokyumen et lui livra le résultat de ses pensées.

La mine de Sanzo s'assombrit.

Puis ils coupèrent la communication. Les volutes de fumées disparurent et le papier reprit sa forme originelle. Il ne restait plus rien du fantôme de Dôkugaiji auprès d'une jeep ou de tatouages sur son bras.

Ils ne virent pas que quelqu'un avait observé à leur insu leur petit manège.

* * *

Sanzo annonça aux autres que Gyumao allait revivre très prochainement ce qui n'était pas pour arranger leurs affaires.

**Sanzo : Il va falloir faire vite. Il vaudrait mieux éviter d'avoir deux monstres sur les bras.**

**Gojyo : Comment pourra t-elle pu ressusciter son mari ?**

**Sanzo : Tout comme toi, je l'ignore. En tout cas, c'est elle qui a la perle, c'est clair comme de l'eau de roche.**

**Goku : Pauvre Kôgaiji, personne ne se soucie de sa mort.**

**Hakkai : Ne t'en fais pas Goku, Dôkugaiji, Yaone san et Ririn vont tout faire pour trouver le coupable. Et une fois qu'ils l'auront trouvé, je n'aimerais pas être à sa place. Cela va barder pour lui.**

**Gojyo** : Ne sois pas triste, sale singe !!

**Goku : Je suis pas un singe, kappa pervers !**

Sanzo tira en l'air.

**Sanzo : Vos gueules !! Hakkai mets le turbo, on a une mission urgente.**

* * *

Après deux jours de route, ils arrivèrent devant le château de Gyokumen.

**Hakkai : Nous voilà arrivés.**

**Gojyo : Tout le monde descend de voiture.**

**Goku : On a du pain sur la planche.**

**Sanzo : Soyez prudent. Ce ne sera pas une partie de plaisir. Il va falloir vous battre de toutes vos forces. Allons y.**

Sanzo et ses compagnons pénètrent dans le palais de Gyokumen.

A suivre…

Le chapitre est court mais il est tard, je suis fatiguée et j'ai plus d'idées pour cette fois.

Pardon, j'espère que je me rattraperais la prochaine fois.

Désolée.

Comment ça c'est trop court ??

* * *

PAGE \# "'PAGE : '#'  
'"  [C1] Je sais pas comment il l'appelle, cette appellation me semble la plus logique, qu'en pensez-vous ?

PAGE \# "'PAGE : '#'  
'"  [C2] Ben vi, il a les cheveux rouges mais je ne crois pas que sa mère soit humaine, quelqu'un a une explication à ce mystère ?

PAGE \# "'PAGE : '#'  
'"  [C3] Ceci n'est qu'une pure hypothèse de ma part que je ne peux confirmer ou réfuter mais pourquoi pas ??

PAGE \# "'PAGE: '#'  
'"  [s4] ou sa tête au choix


	16. Chapitre 15

Auteur : Chris (chrisanimefan@yahoo.fr) – c'est moi ^^ et vi encore !!

Titre : Tout brûler, ne rien laisser. C'est le titre de Catherine, il est sympa ne ??

J'avais pensé à « Manipulations et machinations » mais finalement l'idée de Catherine me plaît bien, on peut mettre plein de choses dessous et ne rien dévoiler du scénario!!

Série : Gensomaden Saiyuki

Disclamer : Je ne me fais pas d'argent avec cette fic. Quoique si vous êtes un charmant jeune homme j'accepte les dédommagements en nature et si vous êtes une fille, prêtez-moi vos mangas et on sera quitte. Bref, Minekura Kazuya a le copyright de Saiyuki. Allez dit, sois gentille Kazuya chéri, dis que je peux en prendre un mais juste un. Allez, vous êtes tous témoins, elle a dit oui. YATTTTTTTTTTAAAAAAAAAaa !!

KOUGAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIJIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII 

Choupi, tu sais que je t'aime toi ?? Embrasse et saute sur Kôgaiji. MIAOU !!

Couple : no spoilier ici, lisez et j'espère appréciez ,,

Genre : euh euh yaoi, shonen ai et intrigues à gogo, d'autres questions ?

Dédicace et déclarations de l'auteur : Pour Catherine, affectueusement ^^ Merci de supporter, de me supporter et de lire mes interminables fics et de m'encourager.

Sinon j'aime Kôgaiji, il est trop, bref il est rien que pour moi, pas touche !! J'aime bien aussi les autres. Vous inquiétez pas, je suis un peu à jeter. Dédicace spéciale : pour tous les fans de Saiyuki ^^ (et de Kô ^^)

Déclarations de l'auteur : Ca me fait bizarre, dernièrement j'ai plein de gens qui m'ont écrit pour me dire qu'ils aimaient bien ma fic ^^ Je suis très flattée et un peu gênée ^^

Je savais pas que ça plaisait tant ^^ Je vais essayer de faire de mon mieux afin que ça vous plaise ^^ Merci encore de vos encouragements ,, ça me fait très plaisir ^^

Convention : *pensées *   % souvenir, souvenir % (comme d'hab quoi ^^)

Chapitre 15 

* * *

Au palais de Gokyumen

Sanzo et ses compagnons pénètrent dans le palais de Gyokumen.

Ils entrèrent dans la plais mais on leur avait préparé un comité d'accueil composé de nombreux youkai visiblement prêts à en découdre.

Un youkai parmi la bande devant eux s'approcha, il avait des grandes dents et une peau violacée. Il tenait dans sa main un bâton « orné » têtes de morts et semblait être le chef de la bande de dégénérés qui l'accompagnait.

**Youkai **: Sanzo !! Donne-nous ta sutra[C1] et vous pourrez repartir d'ici sains et saufs avec tes compagnons.

**Sanzo** : Shine ! Vas mourir !

Il tira un coup de pistolet en l'air.

Le youkai, imité en cela pas les autres, se mit à rire.

**Youkai **: Tu crois nous faire peur avec ton pétard espèce de bâtard !! Les armes à feu sont inutiles contre nous !!

La balle atteignit un youkai au fond qui se disparut aussitôt en un monticule de poussière après avoir poussé un cri d'agonie.

**Youkai **: Pas mal pour un moine pourri. Vous êtes prêtes vous autres ?

Les youkai grognèrent en signe d'accord.

**Youkai **: On te laisse une dernière chance dans notre magnanimité. Saisit là.

**Sanzo** : Refusé !

**Goku** : Bien parlé Sanzo !

Goku sortit son arme imité en cela par Gojyo.

**Gojyo** : Amenez vos faces de singes !! On vous attend !!

Hakkai haussa les épaules et se mit à rire poliment.

Le combat commença et tourna très rapidement à l'avantage de nos compagnons qui se débarrassèrent en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire des gêneurs.

**Hakkai **: Voilà nous avons fait le ménage… Nous pouvons y aller.

* * *

Dans une chambre

Nii avait regagné son laboratoire qui lui servait également de chambre.

Il s'approcha de son lit et s'assit au bord.

Il portait une soucoupe d'eau et un linge.

Il prit un linge qu'il humidifia et passa sur le front brûlant de la forme allongée sur son lit.

Celle-ci gémit et bougea dans son sommeil obligeant Nii à remettre la serviette sur son front.

La forme parla d'une voix rauque et très affaiblie.

**X** [C2] : … eau…. De l'eau…

Nii souleva la tête du malade et fit glisser de l'eau dans sa bouche.

Il l'avala et s'endormit apaisé.

Nii soupira et caressa avec une douceur infinie, les cheveux de la forme allongée.

Etrange douceur de la part d'un homme connu comme manipulateur.

Finalement, il se leva avec regret et sortit car il devait voir la reine.

* * *

Dans le palais – Quartier de Kôgaiji

Dôkugaiji avait annoncé à Ririn et à Yaone l'arrivée de Sanzo et ses compagnons.

Leur mission était maintenant de repérer la perle et si possible de la récupérer. Il devaient aussi dans la mesure du possible empêcher Gyokumen d'agir.

Ils auraient à prendre des risques et devraient affronter les leurs mais avec la destruction des mondes par un démon et cette traîtrise, ils n'avaient qu'un choix restreint.

Néanmoins ils ne participaient pas à cette histoire de façon contraints et forcés. Ils avaient choisi leur nouveau camp.

Gyokumen les avait trahi en premier : elle les avait envoyé face à leur destin, face à leur tombe.

Parce que Kôgaiji, leur chef bien aimé, avait insisté pour qu'ils se mettent à l'écart et ne rentrent pas dans la caverne maudite, ils avaient de peu échappé à la destruction.

Mais cela c'était soldé par la mort de leur chef respecté sans qu'ils puissent faire quelque chose pour l'aider et encore moins le sauver.

Ils se devaient à sa mémoire.

Ils devaient le venger.

La première étape avait été de s'assurer de l'identité du coupable, chose assez aisé en réalité car le coupable avait lui-même révélé son visage aux yeux de tous.

Ce qu'ils craignaient s'était réalisé, la mère de Ririn alias la reine et la femme de Gyumao avait tué son beau-fils[C3] .

Maintenant qu'elle s'était dévoilée, elle allait devoir payer.

Elle avait récupéré la perle et avait tué Kôgaiji, son cœur était aussi noir que les ténèbres.

Elle devait payer et avec elle ses deux fidèles assistants : Pathan[C4] et Nii.

Dôkugaiji, Ririn et Yaone devaient avant tout récupérer la perle et l'enfermer dans un coffret.

La veille, Konzeon Bosatsu avait fait une apparition remarquée dans leur quartier, après un léger flirt auprès d'un Dôkugaiji dégoûté, elle leur avait confié une boite à musique.

Cette boite était gravée de runes qui s'entremêlaient, Konzeon avait expliqué que c'étaient des sceaux qui avait pour fonction de juguler les pouvoirs de la perle.

Elle leur avait confié la précieuse boite en bois de cerisier et était repartie.

Si jamais, ils arrivaient à enfermer la perle dans la boîte, le reste de l'affaire risquait d'aller comme sur des roulettes pour eux car sans la puissance de la perle, Gyokumen serait vite à la merci de Sanzo et des autres.

* * *

Dans le palais – Quartier de Gyokumen

Une youkai était en train de brosser les cheveux de la reine pendant qu'une autre lui limait les ongles.

La reine croisa les jambes révélant à tous ses charmes par sa jupe fendue.

Elle tapotait avec une impatience frôlant l'excitation le bras de son trône.

Une femme vêtue d'une blouse de scientifique blanche, d'une jupe laissant voir ses collants noirs et arborant fièrement des lunettes arriva.

Elle s'agenouilla devant la reine.

**Pathan** : O sublime reine, vous m'avez fait demander ?

**Gyokumen** : Où est encore Nii ?

**Pathan** : Il arrive votre puissante majesté, il avait des détails urgents à régler avant de pouvoir confier la machine à ses assistants.

**Gyokumen** : Je suis lasse d'attendre Pathan.

La reine frappa d'un coup sec le bras de son trône.

La youkai qui lui limait les ongles sursauta et rata sa prise cassant l'ongle de la reine.

**Gyokumen** : Garde, arrêtez cette servante , qu'elle soit châtiée !!

**Garde** : Quel châtiment voulez-vous lui infliger ô ma reine ??

**Gyokumen** : Donnez là en pâture à ce démon, cela activera peut être son réveil.

**Servante **: O puissante majesté, je vous en prie, pitié !!

La femme à genoux pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps.

**Gyokumen** : Pitié ??! Je ne connais pas ce mot !! Gardes, emmenez là et exécution !!!

La femme éclata en sanglots alors que les gardes la traînaient de force vers son destin.

Elle hurlait et se débattait en vain.

**Gyokumen** : Comme c'est pathétique !! Elle n'avait qu'à faire attention !! Et toi, continue à me brosser les cheveux !! Je ne t'ai pas dit de t'arrêter que je sache.

La servante s'exécuta aussitôt en réprimant des sanglots.

**Gyokumen** : Où en étions-nous, Pathan ??

Pathan déglutit avec difficultés, la reine était de mauvaise humeur.

**Pathan** : Cela devrait être prêt ma reine, plus que quelques instants de patience, je vous en prie !!

**Gyokumen** : Je n'ai pas le temps de patienter !! Sanzo et les autres sont dans nos murs !!

**Pathan** : Je le sais fort bien. Sachez que nous avons fait tout ce qui était en notre pouvoir le plus vite possible.

**Gyokumen** : Je veux gagner !! Nous ne pouvons plus attendre !! Vous ne voyez pas que les ennemis sont à notre porte ??

Nii arriva sur ses entrefaites, son lapin dans les mains comme à son habitude.

**Nii** : Majesté, désolé de vous avoir fait attendre.

**Gyokumen** : Nii. Ignorez-vous ce qui se passe !! Dépêchez-vous de ressusciter mon mari ou nous allons tous mourir.

**Nii** : Majesté, je vous avez prévenu des conséquences seulement vous n'avez pas voulu m'écouter.

**Gyokumen** : Nii, nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre en vaines paroles. Est-ce prêt ?

**Nii** : Presque majesté, vous exigez de nous l'impossible. Et en si peu de temps, nous ne pouvons rien faire.

La reine se leva et gifla Nii.

**Gyokumen** : Comment osez-vous ?? Je suis votre reine, ne l'oubliez jamais !! Vous me devez le respect.

La reine avait griffé Nii lui donnant un coup de ses ongles manucurés qui lui laissa une entaille sur la joue.

L'estafilade qui se mit aussitôt à saigner.

**Nii** : Je vous prie de bien vouloir me pardonner majesté. Sachez que nous avons fait tout notre possible. Un peu de temps encore et le pouvoir de la perle libéra le démon.

**Gyokumen** : Combien de temps ?

**Nii** : Une heure est le minimum nécessaire.

**Gyokumen** : Je ne suis pas sûre que nous disposions d'une heure.

**Nii** : Je ne peux rien faire en deçà de ce délai majesté.

**Gyokumen** : N'est-ce pas possible d'accélérer le processus ?

**Nii** : Ma reine, ce que vous faites est extrêmement dangereux. Si nous allons plus vite, je ne peux garantir les résultats.

**Gyokumen** : Préparez-vous à cette solution, Nii. Les ennemis sont à notre porte !!

**Nii** : Ma reine, ce que vous faites est folie.

**Gyokumen** : Tais-toi !! Je n'ai que faire de tes conseils ! Fais ce que j'ai ordonné ! Exécution immédiate !

Nii s'inclina.

**Nii** : Votre verbe est mon ordre ma reine[C5] .

Puis il partit laissant la reine très énervée et Pathan quelque peu gênée et ne sachant sur quel pied danser.

Une fois le scientifique partit, Gyokumen fit un signe de la main ordonnant à Pathan de venir vers elle.

La scientifique lui lança un regard enamouré et de dévotion totale.

**Pathan** : Majesté, que puis-je pour vous ?

**Gyokumen** : Pathan, chère Pathan, j'ai quelque chose à te demander, approche plus prêt.

Pathan s'exécuta.

**Pathan** : Ma sublime reine, je suis à votre disposition.

**Gyokumen** : Je sais Pathan. J'ai un petit service à te demander.

**Pathan** : Je vous écoute majesté.

**Gyokumen** : Suis Nii, sous prétexte de l'assister bien sûr, mais en réalité surveille-le. Dès que mon mari sera revenu à la vie, je compte sur toi pour que ce fouille merde disparaisse de ce palais, me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

**Pathan** : J'ai compris ma reine. Mais pensez-vous qu'il me croira pour l'assistance ?

**Gyokumen** : Dis-lui que c'est moi qui t'ai envoyé afin de faire accélérer les opérations. Ce n'est pas tout à fait faux, c'est en partie de la vérité. Il y a juste une autre mission en plus à exécuter de cette aide, mission qu'il comprendra que trop tard.

Gyokumen se mit à rire d'un rire ravi à l'énonciation de ce plan qu'elle trouvait parfait et diablement machiavélique.

Elle s'applaudit elle-même de cette formidable et initiative.

Ainsi, si son plan se réalisait, elle balayerait tous les ennemis qui se pressaient à sa porte.

Elle avait hâte de revoir son cher mari.

Sa puissance de feu était telle que d'un coup il pourrait vaincre ce maudit Sanzo et ses compagnons tout aussi gênant.

Elle lui dirait que son fils avait péri lors de cette terrible bataille mais qu'à ne cela tienne, elle pourrait lui en donner d'autres.

Pathan se retira afin d'accomplir ce qu'on lui avait demandé.

* * *

A l'entrée du palais

Sanzo et ses compagnons avaient fait le ménage dans l'entrée du palais.

Les nombreux youkai n'avaient pas fait le poids longtemps face à leur puissance de feu.

L'exercice ne les avait pas fatigué au contraire, Goku et Gojyo ne demandaient qu'à en découdre plus.

**Gojyo** : C'est tout ??!! Je suis déçu !! Que du menu fretin !!

Il alluma une cigarette d'un geste trahissant une longue habitude.

**Goku** : Ils sont où les autres !! Je me suis même pas amusé, on se croirait dans une ballade de santé pour vieux papys octogénaires !! Hey !! Ramenez vos fraises, vous autres !!

**Hakkai** : Voilà une mission comme je les aime, vite fait et bien fait sans trop de dommages.

**Sanzo **: On n'a pas de temps à perdre ici !! On a un monde à sauver au cas où vous l'auriez oublié !! Magnez vos fesses !!

**Gojyo** : Toujours aussi poli à ce que je vois.

**Sanzo **: Grr, vos gueules !!

**Hakkai** : Sanzo, sais-tu où se trouve la perle ?

**Sanzo **: Trouvons Gyokumen, elle a plein de renseignements à nous fournir. Dôkugaiji essaye de repérer les lieux, il nous contacte dès qu'il y a du nouveau.

**Goku** : Allons punir la méchante reine pour ce qu'elle a fait à Kô !!

**Gojyo** : Bien parlé Goku !! Allons-y !!

Nos quatre compagnons montèrent les marches se dirigeant vers le cœur du palais.

* * *

Dans le palais – dans les couloirs

**Yaone **: Doku, pourquoi emmène t-on Ririn ?

**Ririn** : Mais je veux participer moi !!

**Dôkugaiji** : Je sais Ririn. Yaone, Ririn est certainement plus en sécurité avec nous que n'importe où dans le palais.

**Yaone **: Tu as certainement raison.

**Dôkugaiji** : Nuance, j'ai toujours raison !

**Ririn** : Imbécile !!

Ils se mirent à rire tous les trois.

**Dôkugaiji** : Chut, nous arrivons prêt du laboratoire. Yaone, tu es une ninja, il y a des personnes dans cette salle ?

Yaone colla son oreille au mur[C6] , regarda à travers la serrure puis colla de nouveau son oreille à la porte cette fois-ci.

**Yaone **: On dirait qu'il y a deux…. Non, je dirais trois personnes. Que faire ?

**Dôkugaiji** : … MMM… J'ai un plan… Approchez-vous… Pssss[C7] … et Pssss…. Et ppsss… Qu'en pensez-vous ?

**Ririn** : Ca me va ?

**Yaone **: Tu es sur que ce n'est pas trop dangereux ?

**Dôkugaiji** : Au point où nous en sommes, si nous ne prenons pas de risques jamais nous pourrons avoir cette maudite perle. Il faut que nous la neutralisions le plus rapidement possible. Si la reine libère le pouvoir de ce démon, je ne sais pas ce qu'il va se passer mais cela risque de chauffer pour nous tous. A moins que tu aies une meilleure idée ?

Yaone secoua la tête et serra ses grenades fumigènes contre elle.

**Yaone **: Pas pour le moment.

**Dôkugaiji** : Alors on agit comme j'ai dit ?

**Yaone **: Oui. Tu as raison, Doku, agissons !!

**Dôkugaiji** : Yaone prend position, Ririn, ça va être à toi de jouer !! Prête ?

**Ririn** : VVVIIIIIIIIIIIII !!

La jeune youkai fit le V de victoire avec ces deux doigts et se dirigea vers le laboratoire.

* * *

A suivre….

* * *

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [C1] J'ai mis le féminin ce qui me paraît plus logique, pas vous ??

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [C2] Comme on ne sait pas qui c'est – du moins pour l'instant et je ne dévoilerai rien même sous la menace !!, j'ai mis X comme pour les inconnues en mathématiques, j'adore la référence !!

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [C3] C'est le terme, je reconnais, c'est pas très joli.

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [C4] La fille folle de Gyokumen – tellement folle que je me demande si c'est pas une introduction de yuri de la part de l'auteur 

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [C5] Encore une expression que j'adore^^

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [C6] Vous m'excuserez je ne fréquente pas de ninja donc j'ignore tout de leurs techniques ou quasi ^^

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [C7] C'est sensé être le bruit de gens qui chuchotent et complotent


	17. Chapitre 16

Auteur : Chris (chrisanimefan@yahoo.fr) – c'est moi ^^ et vi encore !!

Titre : Tout brûler, ne rien laisser. C'est le titre de Catherine, il est sympa ne ??

J'avais pensé à « Manipulations et machinations » mais finalement l'idée de Catherine me plaît bien, on peut mettre plein de choses dessous et ne rien dévoiler du scénario!!

Série : Gensomaden Saiyuki

Disclamer : Je ne me fais pas d'argent avec cette fic. Quoique si vous êtes un charmant jeune homme j'accepte les dédommagements en nature et si vous êtes une fille, prêtez-moi vos mangas et on sera quitte. Bref, Minekura Kazuya a le copyright de Saiyuki. Allez dit, sois gentille Kazuya chéri, dis que je peux en prendre un mais juste un. Allez, vous êtes tous témoins, elle a dit oui. YATTTTTTTTTTAAAAAAAAAaa !!

KOUGAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIJIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII 

Choupi, tu sais que je t'aime toi ?? Embrasse et saute sur Kôgaiji. MIAOU !!

Couple : no spoilier ici, lisez et j'espère appréciez ,,

Genre : euh euh yaoi, shonen ai et intrigues à gogo, d'autres questions ?

Dédicace et déclarations de l'auteur : Pour Catherine, affectueusement ^^ Merci de supporter, de me supporter et de lire mes interminables fics et de m'encourager.

Sinon j'aime Kôgaiji, il est trop, bref il est rien que pour moi, pas touche !! J'aime bien aussi les autres. Vous inquiétez pas, je suis un peu à jeter. Dédicace spéciale : pour tous les fans de Saiyuki ^^ (et de Kô ^^)

Déclarations de l'auteur : Ca me fait bizarre, dernièrement j'ai plein de gens qui m'ont écrit pour me dire qu'ils aimaient bien ma fic ^^ Je suis très flattée et un peu gênée ^^

Je savais pas que ça plaisait tant ^^ Je vais essayer de faire de mon mieux afin que ça vous plaise ^^ Merci encore de vos encouragements ,, ça me fait très plaisir ^^

Convention : *pensées *   % souvenir, souvenir % (comme d'hab quoi ^^)

Chapitre 16 

* * *

Au palais de Gokyumen

Sanzo et les autres avaient pénétré dans le palais sans trop de problèmes.

Les youkai avaient opposé la résistance qu'ils avaient pu mais en vain.

A force de voyager, nos quatre héros avaient acquis une maîtrise non négligeable de leurs armes et un certain esprit d'équipe malgré leurs bagarres intestines continues.

Ils avaient pénétré le palais de Gyokumen. Mais devant le peu de résistance, il était sûr qu'elle préparait quelque chose ce qui n'augurait rien de bon pour eux. Oui, vraiment rien de bon…

Ils allaient dérouiller…

Alors qu'ils montaient les escaliers en colimaçon pour atteindre le palais de Gyokumen, ce qu'ils craignaient se manifesta et ils firent face à un monstre des plus étrange.

Cette chose, qui n'était pas un homme ou un youkai, était effarante.

Elle tenait sur quatre pattes. Une queue gigantesque battait dans les airs, le bout de la queue était effilé et piqué de pointes qui de tout évidence étaient aiguisées.

Les pattes étaient couvertes d'une fourrure d'un rouge cramoisi, le pelage ras de l'animal était d'un rouge plus sombre virant vers un bordeaux nuit.

Sa tête était surmontée de cornes très longues et effilées, son naseau soufflait un air sulfureux.

Elle se mit soudain à cracher des flammes que Sanzo et ses compagnons esquivèrent de justesse tant cette attaque les prenait par surprise.

Pathan apparu alors.

**Pathan** : Que pensez-vous de mon nouveau jouet ??

**Gojyo** : Quelle créature pitoyable !!

**Goku** : Qu'est-ce que c'est Sanzo ?? Je n'ai jamais rien vu de tel !!

**Hakkai** : Moi non plus. Est-ce l'une de vos créations ?

**Pathan** : Bien sûr !! C'est mon ultime création !! Elle va tous vous anéantir et vous faire rôtir en enfer, tels sont les ordres de sa majesté.

**Sanzo **: C'est pas bien de rêver debout !! Meurs !!

Sanzo tire une balle sur le monstre mais une sorte de blindage se manifeste alors empêchant d'atteindre l'animal.

**Pathan** : Crois-tu t'en tirer aussi facilement Sanzo ?? Tu rêves !! Cette créature a été conçue pour vous arrêter !! Je vais assister à votre anéantissement ! HHAAAAAAAAA !!

**Gojyo** : Quelle femme sinistre !!

**Sanzo **: C'est toi qui va aller en enfer avec ton monstre !!

**Goku** : Bien dit Sanzo !!

**Pathan** : A la prochaine, je vous laisse en tête-à-tête, je suis sure que vous avez des tonnes de choses à vous dire. Quant à moi, j'ai des choses plus urgentes à faire !!

Pathan part en riant la main sur sa bouche.

Son rire résonne dans le palais.

**Goku** : Attends !! Tu crois pouvoir t'en sortir à si bon compte !!

**Gojyo** : Rêve pas ma petite !!

Gojyo et Goku d'un mouvement simultané se mettent entre la porte et Pathan.

La jeune femme leur répond par un sourire.

Soudain, d'un coup de queue, le monstre balaie les deux hommes laissant ainsi à Pathan le temps de s'échapper.

**Sanzo **: Il ne faut pas qu'elle s'enfuie. Gojyo, Hakkai, occupez-vous de ce monstre !! Goku, viens avec moi, il faut qu'on empêche cette femme de réveiller le démon et Gyumao.

**Hakkai** : Compris, bonne chance les gars !!

Sanzo et Goku partent à la poursuite de Pathan qui a déjà disparu dans les sombres couloirs du palais de Gyokumen.

**Gojyo** : Prêt Hakkai ?

**Hakkai** : A toi, l'honneur Gojyo !

Gojyo allume une clope et tire une bouffée de cigarette.

**Gojyo** : C'est parti mon kiki [C1] !!

* * *

Dans le palais – dans les couloirs

Ririn pénètre dans une pièce tout sourire.

Les scientifiques se tournent interloqués vers la jeune fille.

**Ririn **: Salut !! Je suis venue surveiller les opérations. Ma mère, la reine Gyokumen, m'a chargé de superviser les opérations et de voir que vous travailler bien correctement.

Un vieux scientifique à la chevelure blanche pêle-mêle, des lunettes sur le nez avança en faisant cliqueter son bras articulé.

**Vieux scientifique** : On ne nous a rien dit.

**Ririn **: Vous ne doutez quand même pas de moi ?

**Vieux scientifique** : Je n'ai pas reçu d'ordre de sa majesté. Attendons le retour de Pathan ou de Nii, eux, ils sont au courant, pour le moment, vous ne faites rien.

**Ririn **: Oh !! Mais on n'a pas le temps d'attendre. Yaone, à toi de jouer !!

Sur ces mots, Yaone arriva, lança une boule dans la pièce qui se remplit de fumée.

Dôkugaiji rentra dans la pièce, prit la perle qu'il mit dans le coffre et s'en alla.

Au bout de quelques instants, le vieux scientifique et les autres se remettaient tant bien que mal de la bombe lacrymogène. S'essuyant les yeux avec un vieux mouchoir sale, le scientifique appuya sur un bouton rouge.

Soudain, une sirène retentit dans le palais, des lumières rouges s'allumèrent partout.

**Dôkugaiji** : Je crois que l'alarme a été donnée !! On a intérêt à se tirer vite fait ou je ne donne pas cher de notre peau si les autres nous trouvent. Gyokumen nous fera passer un sale quart d'heure !!

**Yaone** : Il faut prévenir Sanzo et les autres qu'on a la perle.

**Dôkugaiji** : On se cache d'abord, après on avisera.

Yaone, Dôkugaiji et Ririn partirent essayant de trouver une cachette sure parmi le vacarme tonitruant et les lumières rouges.

* * *

Dans le palais – salle du trône

**Gokyumen** : Que se passe t-il ?? Pourquoi l'alarme sonne t-elle ?? Je veux un rapport immédiatement.

Un soldat arriva et s'agenouilla tout en tremblant à l'idée que ce soit lui qui doive annoncer la terrible nouvelle.

**Gokyumen** : Parle et vite !!

**Soldat **: O ma reine, la perle a été volée

**Gokyumen** : Comment ça ? Qui ça ?? Quand ?

**Soldat **: Il semblerait que votre fille soit venue dans la salle où on procédait à la résurrection de votre mari. Elle a dit au groupe de scientifique que c'était vous qui l'avait envoyé pour accélérer les opérations.

**Gokyumen** : Ils ne l'ont pas cru j'espère ?

**Soldat **: Non. Alors Yaone est rentrée et a lancé des boules qui ont fait une fumée. C'était une bombe lacrymogène. Le temps que les scientifiques puissent de nouveau ouvrir les yeux, la perle avait disparu.

**Gokyumen** : Trouvez-les et ramenez-les-moi immédiatement ou je vous réduit en bouillie de mes propre main et vous souffrirez…

* * *

Dans le palais – dans les couloirs

Sanzo et Goku poursuivaient la trace de Pathan qu'ils avaient perdu de vue lorsque l'alarme se mit à retentir dans les couloirs.

**Sanzo** : C'est plutôt bon signe pour nous !! Il semblerait que Dôku et les autres aient réussi à voler la perle.

**Goku** : Il faut l'espérer.

**Sanzo** : Ils nous contacteront dès que possible, en attendant, il ne faut pas mollir et rattraper cette fille. Avec Nii, c'est l'une des responsables de tout ça, il nous la faut vivante.

Ils arrivèrent en face de deux couloirs.

**Sanzo** : Séparons-nous, nous aurons plus de chance !!

**Goku** : Pas question !! Sanzo, je ne te quitte pas !!

**Sanzo** : On a pas le choix, la mission passe avant le reste !!

**Goku** : La voilà !!

Sanzo vit que Goku montrait du doigt une porte qui venait de claquer, il lui sembla entrapercevoir une blouse blanche mais peut être prenait-il ses rêves pour des réalités ?

Goku, lui ne se posa pas de questions et prit la porte.

Jurant et grommelant entre ses dents, Sanzo le suivit en courant.

* * *

Dans le palais – en haut des escaliers

Hakkai et Gojyo évitaient de justesse le souffle de feu du monstre quand l'alarme retentit.

**Gojyo** : Quel boucan !!

**Hakkai** : C'est plutôt bon signe !! Dôkugaiji, Yaone san et Ririn ont du réussir à voler la perle.

**Gojyo** : Il faut qu'on les rejoigne, ainsi que Sanzo et Goku !

Hakkai se mit à rire poliment.

**Hakkai** : Je pense pas que ce charmant gardien accepte de nous laisser passer.

**Gojyo** : Alors, nous allons lui forcer la main !!

Gojyo sortit son arme.

**Gojyo** : Hakkai, fais diversion !!

Hakkai lança sur le monstre une boule de glace attirant ainsi son attention.

Gojyo sauta en l'air et lança son arme sur le monstre qui d'un coup de queue fit valdinguer Gojyo qui tomba à terre assez lourdement.

Dans la salle, on entendit un os se briser.

Gojyo hurla de douleur.

**Hakkai** : Gojyo !!

Hakkai se précipita vers son ami.

Le monstre décida d'intervenir à ce moment là et s'avança ouvrant grande sa gueule dans le but visiblement de manger Gojyo.

Ce dernier évita de justesse la mâchoire du monstre en roulant sur le côté.

Hakkai lança alors un sort qui rempli la salle de fumée.

Il se précipita vers Gojyo qui grimaçait de douleur.

**Hakkai** : Gojyo !! Ca va ??

**Gojyo** : Tu peux me soigner ??

**Hakkai** : Je vais essayer d'apaiser ta douleur mais ton bras est cassé.

Hakkai incanta un nouveau sort qui enveloppa Gojyo d'une jolie lumière bleutée.

**Gojyo** : Merci beaucoup.. Ca va mieux… J'ai un peu moins mal.

**Hakkai** : Tu va rester ici. Ton bras est cassé !! Tu ne peux plus te battre !! Je vais me charger de ce monstre !!

**Gojyo** : IL EN EST HORS DE QUESTION !!

**Hakkai** : Tu es blessé !!

**Gojyo** : Je ne te laisserai pas te battre seul. Tu me prends pour un lâche ou quoi ?

Soudain, Gojyo prit Hakkai par le bras et l'envoya rouler quelques mètres plus loin alors que lui courrait dans l'autre sens.

Quand Hakkai se releva, il vit que le monstre s'était avancé et se trouvait au même endroit où Gojyo et lui-même se tenaient quelques secondes plutôt.

Gojyo lui avait sauvé la vie, il était debout sa chaîne enroulée autour du monstre.

Il ne pouvait pas laisser cette tête de mule affronter cette chose seul. Il n'en était pas question.

**Hakkai** : Gojyo pousse-toi !!

Hakkai poussa un grand cri [C2] et se concentra.

Il leva les mains vers le ciel, ses mains crépitaient d'éclairs qui commençaient à s'enrouler autour des ses bras.

Du vent soufflait autour de lui secouant délicatement sa chevelure.

Gojyo sentit qu'Hakkai rassemblait toutes ses forces afin de lancer un sort.

Le monstre secoua la chaîne dont il se libéra facilement car Gojyo ne pouvait que se servir d'un seul de ses bras.

Il attira l'attention du monstre afin qu'Hakkai réussisse le sort.

C'était leur dernière chance.

Ils avaient affronté tellement d'épreuves ensemble, vécu tant de choses, combattu d'innombrables ennemis ils ne pouvaient pas tomber maintenant !!

Après tout, le sort du monde n'était-il pas en jeu ?

En souriant, Gojyo prit son arme encore plus fermement afin de laisser à Hakkai le temps de concentrer toute l'énergie qu'il pouvait contenir.

C'était leur dernière planche de salut.

* * *

Dans le palais – quelque part dans une salle

Sanzo et Goku avaient suivi Pathan.

Ils se rendirent compte en déboulant dans la salle qu'elle avait tout prévu.

Ils étaient tombés tête baissée dans le piège que Gyokumen leur tendait.

Cette sale garce avait réussi à les diviser afin de mieux les tuer.

Après tout, ne disait-on pas « Diviser pour régner » ?

Dans ce cas là, c'était diviser ses ennemis pour mieux les anéantir.

Pathan était en train de libérer une autre de ses créatures qui ressemblait à un démon.

Se pourrait-il que finalement ils aient échoué ?

Cette sorcière avait du réussir à libérer le pouvoir de la perle au vu de son sourire diabolique.

Ils ne purent empêcher cette folle de libérer son monstre te de s'éclipser aussitôt la chose faite.

Le monstre portait des cornes enroulées comme un taureau.

Cela devait être le fruit d'une union interdite entre une youkai et un animal.

En effet, la chose tenait debout, elle avait des bras velus et une longue faux dans ses bras.

Ses pieds fourchus et poilus étaient arqués pourtant, ils portaient le monstre qui avait une queue de scorpion.

On aurait dit un croisement entre un bélier, une chèvre, un scorpion et un humain.

Qu'avait donc subi la mère pour arriver à un tel résultat ?

Cela dépassait l'entendement et l'imagination.

Le monstre darda une langue rouge et pointue hors de ses crocs émettant un sifflement rappelant celui du serpent.

Il se précipita vers Sanzo qui ne dut la vie sauve que grâce à l'intervention inopinée de Goku qui avait pris l'animal part les cornes [C3] stoppant ainsi son élan.

**Sanzo** : Ca va Goku ?

**Goku** : Je le tiens, Sanzo !! Qu'est-ce qu'il est fort !! Incroyable !! Un monstre à ma mesure !!

Sanzo tire une balle sur le monstre qui rebondit sur son pelage comme s'il s'agissait d'une carapace.

**Sanzo** : Tiens bon. Mes balles sont sans effets, c'est à toi de jouer !! Montre lui ce que tu as dans le ventre !!

* * *

Dans les couloirs

Dôkugaiji, Yaone et Ririn n'avaient pas tardé à se faire repérer.

Les autres youkai les avaient pris en chasse.

Ils avaient quelques minutes d'avance sur leurs poursuivants.

Ils débouchèrent soudain sur une voie sans issue.

**Dôkugaiji** : Merde, on est fait comme des rats.

Soudain, la porte pivota sur elle-même révélant Nii qui un doigt sur la bouche les intimant au silence leur fit signe de le suivre. Ils obéirent, ils n'avaient vraiment pas le choix. Entre être déchiqueté par leurs poursuivants et une éventuelle porte de sortie, ils avaient choisi la voie de secours…

A suivre….

* * *

PAGE \# "'PAGE : '#'  
'"  [C1] Totalement OOC

PAGE \# "'PAGE : '#'  
'"  [C2] Qui a dit OOC ??? Personne ^^

PAGE \# "'PAGE : '#'  
'"  [C3] Ceci est un très mauvais jeu de mots avec prendre le taureau par les cornes,,


	18. Chapitre 17

Auteur : Chris (chrisanimefan@yahoo.fr) – c'est moi ^^ et vi encore !!

Titre : Tout brûler, ne rien laisser. C'est le titre de Catherine, il est sympa ne ??

J'avais pensé à « Manipulations et machinations » mais finalement l'idée de Catherine me plaît bien, on peut mettre plein de choses dessous et ne rien dévoiler du scénario!!

Série : Gensomaden Saiyuki

Disclamer : Je ne me fais pas d'argent avec cette fic. Quoique si vous êtes un charmant jeune homme j'accepte les dédommagements en nature et si vous êtes une fille, prêtez-moi vos mangas et on sera quitte. Bref, Minekura Kazuya a le copyright de Saiyuki. Allez dit, sois gentille Kazuya chéri, dis que je peux en prendre un mais juste un. Allez, vous êtes tous témoins, elle a dit oui. YATTTTTTTTTTAAAAAAAAAaa !!

KOUGAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIJIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII 

Choupi, tu sais que je t'aime toi ?? Embrasse et saute sur Kôgaiji. MIAOU !!

Couple : no spoilier ici, lisez et j'espère appréciez ,,

Genre : euh euh yaoi, shonen ai et intrigues à gogo, d'autres questions ?

Dédicace et déclarations de l'auteur : Pour Catherine, affectueusement ^^ Merci de supporter, de me supporter et de lire mes interminables fics et de m'encourager.

Sinon j'aime Kôgaiji, il est trop, bref il est rien que pour moi, pas touche !! J'aime bien aussi les autres. Vous inquiétez pas, je suis un peu à jeter. Dédicace spéciale : pour tous les fans de Saiyuki ^^ (et de Kô ^^)

Déclarations de l'auteur : Ca me fait bizarre, dernièrement j'ai plein de gens qui m'ont écrit pour me dire qu'ils aimaient bien ma fic ^^ Je suis très flattée et un peu gênée ^^

Je savais pas que ça plaisait tant ^^ Je vais essayer de faire de mon mieux afin que ça vous plaise ^^ Merci encore de vos encouragements ,, ça me fait très plaisir ^^

Convention : *pensées *   % souvenir, souvenir % (comme d'hab quoi ^^)

Chapitre 17 

* * *

Dans le palais – quelque part dans une salle

**Sanzo** : Goku, occupe-toi de ce monstre, il faut que je rattrape Pathan afin qu'elle ne nous gêne plus.

**Goku** : Sois prudent, mon Sanzo et reviens-moi vite !!

Sanzo caressa affectueusement les cheveux de Goku et les ébouriffa.

**Sanzo** : Bas toi bien et surtout gagne !!

**Goku** : Compte sur moi !!

Sanzo partit à la poursuite de Pathan.

* * *

Dans les couloirs

Dôkugaiji, Yaone et Ririn s'étaient faufilés aussi vite qu'ils avaient pu dans l'alcôve avec Nii.

**Nii** : Vraiment, vous n'êtes pas discrets !! Vous devriez faire plus attention !!

Nii leur fit signe de la main et se mit à sourire.

**Nii** : Suivez-moi, je crois qu'on vous attend avec impatience.

**Dôkugaiji **: Pourquoi avez-vous fait ça ?

**Ririn **: Oui, pourquoi ?? Vous n'avez jamais été de notre côté. Pourquoi cela changerait-il tout d'un coup ?

**Nii** : question pertinente, Ririn…

**Ririn **: Répondez-moi au lieu de vous moquer !!

**Nii** : Ah !! La vie joue parfois des tours étranges, vous ne trouvez pas ??

**Yaone** : Vous pourriez être plus clair ? Vous attendez quelque chose de nous en échange ?

**Nii** : Cela se pourrait… Si je vous demandais la perle, que feriez-vous ??

**Dôkugaiji **: Allez rôtir en enfer !! Nous mourrons plutôt que de vous la donner !

**Nii** : Ah !! Vous me faites rire !! Vous ne faites pas le poids !!

**Dôkugaiji **: Vous aurez peut être plus de mal à vous débarrasser de nous que vous ne le croyiez.

Nii se gratta le menton.

**Nii** : C'est fort possible mon jeune ami… Fort possible… Mais pour une fois, vous allez devoir me faire confiance.

Les trois compères firent aussitôt la grimace.

**Nii** : Même si cela déplaît… Vous n'avez pas le choix…

**Yaone** : On pourrait se séparer là, non ?

**Nii** : Il faut que les Dieux scellent la perle au plus vite.

**Dôkugaiji **: Que s'est-il passé ?

**Nii** : Pathan a commencé des expérimentations dessus… Je crains qu'une partie du pouvoir de la perle ne soit plus actif. Il faut agir vite. Pour ce faire, vous devez rejoindre Hakkai qui vous aidera. Il peut contacter les Dieux, et eux seuls pourront mettre un terme à toute cette sinistre histoire.

**Dôkugaiji **: Pourquoi faites-vous tout ça ?

**Nii** : Croyez-moi ou pas… Mais je ne souhaite pas la destruction de ce monde… Or si Gyokumen ou Pathan libèrent ce que contient cette perle, nous pouvons tous faire nos prières…

**Ririn **: Pourquoi nous avoir secouru ??

**Nii** : Vous allez comprendre. On me l'a demandé.

**Ririn **: Qui vous l'a demandé ??

**Nii** : Encore un peu de patience, jeune Ririn, vous aurez bientôt la réponse à cette question. C'est juste une question de patience.

* * *

Dans le palais – en haut des escaliers

**Hakkai **: Gojyo, j'y vais !!

Hakkai lança toute l'énergie qu'il avait accumulée sur le monstre.

Gojyo s'écarta à temps et partit s'abriter.

Une explosion de bruit, de lumière et de métal se firent entendre.

Au bout de quelques instants, les deux hommes purent enfin observer ce qu'il restait de la salle et du monstre.

Là où la chose se tenait quelques instants auparavant, il n'y avait qu'un amas de débris de métal et de poussière… Aucune trace du monstre.

Gojyo se leva et s'approcha d'Hakkai.

Il lui offrit un sourire d'encouragement et sa main pour l'aider à se relever.

Hakkai lui rendit son sourire.

Il prit sa main et se leva.

Ce dernier tituba aussitôt, il s'était vidé de toutes ses forces pour réussir ce coup là.

Il se sentait si lourd, on aurait dit une coquille vide.

Gojyo le retenait.

**Gojyo** : Ca va Hakkai ?

**Hakkai **: Je me sens complètement vidé.

**Gojyo** : Tiens-toi à moi.

**Hakkai **: Ca ne sera pas de refus.

**Gojyo** : Allons voir s'il ne reste rien.

Les deux hommes s'approchèrent du trou béant causé par la formidable explosion d'Hakkai.

Ils ne virent du monstre que des traces de sang et de chairs disloquées.

Il ne restait rien de la créature de Pathan.

**Hakkai **: Il est mort…

**Gojyo** : Sans aucun doute, tu as fait du bon boulot, Hakkai.

**Hakkai **: Je n'aurais pas réussi sans ton aide. Grâce à ta diversion, j'ai pu me concentrer sur mon sort sans problème.

**Gojyo** : Une victoire d'équipe.

**Hakkai **: Oui… Comment va ton bras ?

**Gojyo** : J'ai encore mal… Mais ne t'inquiètes pas… Tu as été formidable. Je suis fier de toi.

**Hakkai **: C'est vrai ??

Hakkai se blottit dans les bras de Gojyo.

**Gojyo** : Ca ne va pas Hakkai ??

**Hakkai **: Si… Gojyo… Je vais bien…

**Gojyo** : Alors qu'est-ce que tu fais ??

**Hakkai **: J'ai besoin de ta chaleur, de te sentir contre moi… J'ai envie de sentir tes bras autour de moi, de respirer ton parfum…

**Gojyo** : Là ça va mieux ??

Gojyo plaça Hakkai entre ses cuisses et le serra contre lui.

**Hakkai **: Oui beaucoup mieux, je te remercie…

**Gojyo** : J'ai bien cru qu'on allait y rester tu sais…

**Hakkai **: Moi aussi, oui vraiment…

**Gojyo** : Tu trembles ??

En effet, le corps d'Hakkai était secoué par des tremblement et des sanglots.

**Hakkai **: Ce n'est rien… Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi…

**Gojyo** : Mais tu pleures ?? Et tu veux que je ne m'inquiètes pas ?? Tu as mal quelque part ?? Dis moi ce qui ne va pas Hakkai !!

**Hakkai **: …

**Gojyo** : Hakkai !! Je t'en prie...

**Hakkai **: Tu me promets de ne pas rire ??

**Gojyo** : Promis.

**Hakkai **: Même si ce que je te dis ne te plaît pas ou te fais horreur promets-moi que tu continueras à être mon ami. Promets-moi que tu ne me laisseras pas seul.

**Gojyo** : Tu me fais peur tout à coup… Ce que tu as à me dire est si important et si étrange que cela risquerait de me choquer.

**Hakkai **: Je ne sais pas… Je pense… C'est possible…

Gojyo posa ses mains sur les joues d'Hakkai et se mit à lécher les larmes qui en coulait pour les arrêter.[C1] 

**Gojyo** : Tu m'inquiètes.

**Hakkai **: C'est toi qui m'a fait peur bougre d'idiot !!

**Gojyo** : Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas.

**Hakkai **: Je sais bien... Quand ce monstre t'a touché, pendant quelques secondes, j'ai cru…

Hakkai fondit de nouveau en larmes, Gojyo le berça afin de le réconforter.

**Gojyo** : Dis-moi tout, cela te soulagera…

**Hakkai **: J'ai cru… que tu étais mort.

**Gojyo** : Tu vois, je suis bien vivant et heureux de l'être…

**Hakkai **: Dieu merci… Sinon je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait.

**Gojyo** : Tu sais que tu m'inquiètes Hakkai.

**Hakkai **: Gojyo… J'ai une question à te poser…

**Gojyo** : Et après tu me diras ce qui te tourmentes ainsi ??

**Hakkai **: Oui… Je te le dirais…

**Gojyo** : Bien, je t'écoute, quelle est ta question ?

**Hakkai **: Est-ce que… tu penses… que tu pourrais tomber amoureux… ?

Hakkai s'arrêta, il ne pouvait finir sa phrase il avait peur…

**Gojyo** : Comme n'importe qui je peux tomber amoureux… Mais tu penses à une personne en particulier, non Hakkai ?

**Hakkai **: Oui…

**Gojyo** : A qui penses-tu ??

**Hakkai **: C'est à dire… que ce n'est pas facile à dire.

**Gojyo** : Est-ce que ta question ne serait pas est-ce que tu pourrais tomber amoureux de moi ?

Hakkai prit une couleur rouge des plus intéressantes.

**Hakkai **: …

**Gojyo** : Je vois…

Gojyo embrassa alors Hakkai sur les lèvres.

**Hakkai **: Qu'est-ce que tu fais ??

**Gojyo** : Je réponds à ta question…

Et il continua à l'embrasser.

**Hakkai **: Ca veut dire…

**Gojyo** : Oui, je t'aime mon cœur…

**Hakkai **: Gojyo…

**Gojyo** : Hakkai…

**Hakkai **: Oui ??

**Gojyo** : Dis-moi que c'est réciproque…

**Hakkai **: Ca l'est mon cœur… Je ne comprends pas pourquoi j'ai hésité.

**Gojyo** : Pour la même raison que moi…

**Hakkai **: Tu n'étais pas sur…

Les deux hommes s'embrasèrent.

* * *

Dans le palais – salle du trône

**Gokyumen** : Alors vous avez trouvé ces sales traites ??

**Soldat **: Non majesté… Nous avons une mauvaise nouvelle à vous annoncer…

**Gokyumen** : Quoi encore ?? Je t'écoute soldat.

**Soldat **: Ils ont atteint cet étage.

**Gokyumen** : Est-ce qu'ils ont subi des pertes au moins ?

**Soldat **: Il semblerait que non… Ils continuent à progresser…

**Gokyumen** : Stoppez-les coûte que coûte !!

**Soldat **: C'est ce que nous faisons ma reine.

**Gokyumen** : Combien nous reste t-il de forces spéciales ??

**Soldat **: Moins d'une dizaine.

**Gokyumen** : Une dizaine seulement ? Mais où sont passées les autres ??

**Soldat **: Elles ont déserté quand elles ont vu que le moine et ses compagnons avaient pu terrasser le monstre auquel vous donniez en pâture les traites et les prisonniers.

**Gokyumen** : Combien nous reste t-il d'hommes ??

**Soldat **: Moins de mille Majesté.

**Gokyumen** : Et de monstres ??

**Soldat **: Un seul opérationnel, il affronte Goku.

**Gokyumen** : Que fais Pathan ??

**Soldat **: Elle essaye d'activer les clones ratés pour en faire un autre monstre.

**Gokyumen** : Aura t-elle le temps ?

**Soldat **: Je l'ignore votre majesté.

**Gokyumen** : Quel est votre diagnostic de la situation, soldat ??

**Soldat **: Désespéré, ma reine.

**Gokyumen** : Que me conseillez-vous ?? La fuite n'est pas envisageable.

**Soldat **: Votre mari, ma reine... Il faudrait réveiller Gyumao immédiatement.

**Gokyumen** : C'est possible.

**Soldat **: D'après Pathan et les autres scientifiques, oui.

**Gokyumen** : Alors exécution soldat !

**Soldat **: Bien ma reine.

**Gokyumen** : Quand nous serons vainqueurs, faites moi penser à vous nommer colonel soldat.

**Soldat **: Avec plaisir majesté.

Le soldat claqua ses bottes et partit exécuter sa mission alors que Gyokumen se rongeait les ongles.

* * *

Dans le palais – dans les couloirs

Sanzo poursuivait Pathan tout en tirant des coups de feu sur les youkai qu'il rencontrait au hasard des couloirs.

Il vit Pathan s'engouffrer dans une salle.

Il essaya de l'ouvrir mais elle refusait de s'ouvrir.

La garce l'avait fermé !!

Sans perdre plus de temps et jurant entre ses dents, Sanzo tira quelques coups de feu.

Il donna un grand coup de pied dans la porte qui s'ouvrit avec fracas.

Il pénétra dans ce qu'il considéra aussitôt comme un véritable musée des horreurs.

C'était à ne pas en douter le lieu d'expérimentation des folles idées de Pathan et de Nii.

Ils payeraient la note pour leurs horreurs.

La salle n'était qu'un immense hall d'expérimentation génétique.

Partout des grands flocons, des immenses cages remplies d'un liquide conservateur.

Une odeur de formol mêlée au sang le prenait à la gorge alors qu'il découvrait ce véritable zoo.

Il faillit vomir lorsqu'il aperçu dans le premier bocal une tête humaine au rictus déformé par la douleur. Il y avait dans cette pièce des organes humains et youkai : poumons, cœur, foie, œil, sang, pancréas, os…

Cela faisait froid dans le dos.

Il y avait aussi des parties d'animaux.

Le pire c'était les fœtus à divers stades de développement. De nombreux essais terrifiants avaient du être nécessaire pour amener le monstre, qu'affrontait à l'instant Goku, à la vie.

Pathan allait payer.

Il la vit au détour d'un bocal en train d'actionner un bouton.

Sans plus hésiter ni somation aucune, il lui tira une balle dans la nuque.

La femme poussa un hurlement.

**Pathan** : NOONNNNNNNNNN !! Je ne veux pas mourir si jeune… Ma reine, sauvez-moi…

Elle ne fut bientôt plus que cendre.

**Sanzo** : Bon débarras !! Allons aider Goku.

Il sentit soudain une piqûre.

Il tapa dans sa nuque et ramassa dans sa main un insecte.

Aussitôt, il se sentit faible et s'évanouit…

A suivre…[C2] 

* * *

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [C1] Ca fait typiquement shojo ne ??

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [C2] Je sais je suis purement et simplement sadique ainsi vous suivrez ^^


	19. Chapitre 18

Auteur : Chris (chrisanimefan@yahoo.fr) – c'est moi ^^ et vi encore !!

Titre : Tout brûler, ne rien laisser. C'est le titre de Catherine, il est sympa ne ??

J'avais pensé à « Manipulations et machinations » mais finalement l'idée de Catherine me plaît bien, on peut mettre plein de choses dessous et ne rien dévoiler du scénario!!

Série : Gensomaden Saiyuki

Disclamer : Je ne me fais pas d'argent avec cette fic. Quoique si vous êtes un charmant jeune homme j'accepte les dédommagements en nature et si vous êtes une fille, prêtez-moi vos mangas et on sera quitte. Bref, Minekura Kazuya a le copyright de Saiyuki. Allez dit, sois gentille Kazuya chéri, dis que je peux en prendre un mais juste un. Allez, vous êtes tous témoins, elle a dit oui. YATTTTTTTTTTAAAAAAAAAaa !!

KOUGAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIJIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII 

Choupi, tu sais que je t'aime toi ?? Embrasse et saute sur Kôgaiji. MIAOU !!

Couple : Gojyo X Hakkai avoué Sanzo X Goku en substance dans ce chapitre ^^ maiou ^^

Genre : euh euh yaoi, shonen ai et intrigues à gogo, d'autres questions ?

Dédicace et déclarations de l'auteur : Pour Catherine, affectueusement ^^ Merci de supporter, de me supporter et de lire mes interminables fics et de m'encourager.

Sinon j'aime Kôgaiji, il est trop, bref il est rien que pour moi, pas touche !! J'aime bien aussi les autres. Vous inquiétez pas, je suis un peu à jeter. Dédicace spéciale : pour tous les fans de Saiyuki ^^ (et de Kô ^^)

Déclarations de l'auteur : Ca me fait bizarre, dernièrement j'ai plein de gens qui m'ont écrit pour me dire qu'ils aimaient bien ma fic ^^ Je suis très flattée et un peu gênée ^^

Je savais pas que ça plaisait tant ^^ Je vais essayer de faire de mon mieux afin que ça vous plaise ^^ Merci encore de vos encouragements ,, ça me fait très plaisir ^^

Convention : *pensées *   % souvenir, souvenir % (comme d'hab quoi ^^)

Chapitre 18 

* * *

Dans le palais

Alors que Sanzo s'était enfin débarrassé de Pathan, il sentit une piqûre au niveau de sa nuque et s'évanouit aussitôt.

Pendant ce temps, Goku affrontait le monstre qui d'ailleurs lui donnait du fil à retordre.

Sanzo lui avait promis de revenir au plus vite.

Pourquoi était-il si long ??

Il n'avait plus le temps de s'amuser avec son adversaire, il fallait qu'il le terrasse pour pouvoir retrouver Sanzo au plus vite.

Il n'aimait pas l'idée de son cher moine face à Pathan.

Si cette femme lui avait touché ne serait-ce qu'un seul de ses cheveux, elle allait le payer de sa vie !!

Goku se concentra sur son adversaire et décida d'en finir au plus vite pour rejoindre son cher Sanzo, le soleil de sa vie, celui qui l'avait délivré de sa prison éternelle.

Il lui devait beaucoup plus que la vie.

Grâce au moine, il avait connu Gojyo et Hakkai qui étaient devenus ses amis malgré les disputes incessantes avec ce kappa pervers.

Sanzo s'était occupé de lui, il lui donnait à manger, chose précieuse entre toutes, un toit pour dormir et des vêtements pour s'habiller.

Le moine s'était occupé de lui et Goku restait sensible à cette marque d'affection.

De plus, il se sentait bien en présence du moine.

Ce dernier ne souriait que très rarement.

Goku se jura de le faire sourire plus souvent. Il adorait le sourire du moine.

Il adorait son odeur.

Il aimait sa chaleur.

Il appréciait sa présence.

Il était sa vie, sa lumière.

Oui, il était tout pour lui.

En pensant à tout ça, Goku réalisa qu'il aimait profondément son Sanzo.

Il fallait qu'il lui dise même s'il était sur de la réaction du moine : un coup de baffeur sur le crâne et le problème serait réglé selon lui.

Que lui dirait ce dernier ??

Même si depuis quelque temps, ce dernier était moins nerveux, plus calme et le supportait un peu, il ne savait rien des sentiments du moine à son égard.

Il faudrait qu'il lui demande.

Il espérait que ce serait réciproque.

Sinon…

Sinon, il ignorait ce qu'il ferait.

Il le convaincrait qu'il était le seul pour lui et pour la vie.

Goku n'aimait pas être seul.

Il détestait ça.

Le monstre attaqua soudainement.

Goku bondit en l'air avec l'aide de son arme et il décida de faire tourner l'arme afin de lui donner plus de force et d'un coup il frappa très fort la bête qui réagit par un grognement de douleur.

Il s'aperçut soudain que son œil avait cligné.

Il évita de justesse le rayon qui en sortait d'un souple mouvement de rein.

Quel était son poids faible ?

La queue du monstre se mit à battre par terre, il continuait à lancer des rayons de son œil au milieu du front.

Goku vit que les objets se dissolvaient au contact du jet …

Un jet d'acide, il aurait du s'en douter.

Il fallait qu'il frappe cet œil sinon jamais il ne pourrait vaincre le monstre et échapper à ses rayons.

Après il verrait quel était le point faible de la chose qui se tenait face à lui.

Au moment où la créature lançait encore une fois son rayon dans la pièce, il allongea son bâton.

**Goku** : Noiibooooooooooooo !!

Le bout du bâton frappa en plein milieu de l'œil et le creva.

Cela fit une sorte de bruit comme un Slurp et le monstre hurla de douleur.

Du sang coulait de l'œil, le sol fut vitre rempli d'une marre de sang.

Le monstre fit claquer encore une fois sa queue.

Pourquoi ??

Goku remarqua les fourches de la queue.

Peut être était cela son point faible ?

Sinon, pourquoi le monstre agitait-il sa queue à chaque fois qu'il était blessé ?

Il devait certainement y avoir une raison.

Goku décida d'arracher la queue.

D'un mouvement souple, Goku se plaça derrière le monstre et empoigna sa queue [C1] à pleine main, donna un coup de pied à l'arrière du monstre, puis le pied sur la croupe de l'animal, il commença à tirer de toutes ses forces.

Le monstre hurla.

Il essayait par des mouvements forts de déstabiliser Goku. Ses mâchoires claquaient dans le vide.

Goku avait eu une bonne idée de se mettre derrière le monstre, il était ainsi à l'abri des attaques de sa queue mais aussi de sa mâchoire.

Le monstre grognait et piétinait le sol en vain.

Tout d'un coup, la queue se détacha.

Goku poussa un hurlement de joie alors que la créature criait sa douleur.

Du sang jaillit alors à flot de l'arrière de l'animal.

Le sang verdâtre giclait et semblait ne plus vouloir s'arrêter.

C'était cela le point faible de l'animal ??

Goku en était maintenant sûr.

L'animal soudain poussa un râle d'agonie et s'écroula au sol, le sang continuant de jaillir. Visiblement l'hémorragie ne pouvait plus s'arrêter et l'animal mourrait vidé de son sang.

Goku se sentit quelque peu triste pour l'animal.

Après tout, il n'avait pas demandé à naître, il était la victime de Pathan et de Gyokumen dans une guerre qui balayait tout sur son passage.

Cette chose était le fruit d'expériences qui avait vu le jour parce qu'eux, Sanzo, Hakkai, Gojyo et lui-même, devaient arrêter Gyokumen.

Mais Goku n'avait pas le temps de penser à ça.

Depuis tout à l'heure un mauvais sentiment lui tenaillait le ventre.

Il avait peur, il avait des frissons dans le dos et ses pensées ne cessaient de revenir à Sanzo.

Se pourrait-il qu'il lui soit arrivé quelque chose ?

Il fallait qu'il le trouve.

Et vite…

Il courut à la recherche de son moine préféré…

* * *

Dans les couloirs – Quartiers de Nii.

**Nii** : Oui, vous n'êtes vraiment pas discrets et vous avez une chance pas possible.

**Yaone** : Pourquoi dites-vous ça ??

**Nii** : Vous n'avez rien remarqué hier lors de votre transmission avec Sanzo et les autres ?

**Dôkugaiji **: Comment êtes-vous au courant ??

**Nii** : J'étais là bande de crétins dégénérés.

**Ririn **: Vous êtes de quelque côté ?? Avec Gyokumen ou avec nous ??

**Nii** : Bonne question… Disons que je sers mes propres intérêts.

**Dôkugaiji **: Où nous emmenez-vous ?

**Nii** : Dans mes quartiers…

**Yaone** : Pourquoi ??

**Ririn **: Vous voulez me kidnapper pour faire chanter ma mère et tirer votre épingle du jeu ?

**Nii** : Gyokumen ne donne pas cher de votre vie, Ririn. Elle est cruelle. Vous m'en voyez navré pour vous…

**Dôkugaiji **: Alors pourquoi ??

**Nii** : Quelqu'un veut vous voir et a un message à vous délivrer.

**Yaone** : Quelqu'un ??

**Ririn **: Qui ??

**Nii** : Nous sommes arrivés.

Dôkugaiji, Ririn et Yaone précédés de Nii arrivèrent dans une petite salle qui était la chambre de Nii.

Quelle ne fut pas leur surprise quand ils virent assis sur le lit du scientifique Kôgaiji couverts de bandages.

Leurs expressions muèrent de la surprise à la joie la plus totale.

Ririn se précipita dans les bras de son frère qui l'accueilli en souriant et lui caressa les cheveux.

**Ririn **: Niisan !! Kô niichan !! C'est bien toi ??

**Kôgaiji** : Oui, Ririn. C'est moi.

**Ririn **: J'ai eu si peur… Nous t'avons cru mort.

**Kôgaiji** : Moi aussi Ririn… Moi aussi… Mais je suis bien là.

**Yaone** : Kôgaiji sama !!

Yaone se précipita aussi en larmes dans les bras de son chef qui l'enlaça avec affection aussi.

**Dôkugaiji **: Kô…

Dôkugaiji s'approcha, s'assit sur le lit et entoura de ses bras les épaules de Kôgaiji les larmes aux yeux.

Nii s'approcha.

**Nii** : J'ai fait comme vous me l'avez demandé mon prince.

**Kôgaiji** : Je te remercie Nii. Dôku, Yaone, Ririn. Ecoutez-moi attentivement et pour une fois, pour l'amour de moi, obéissez-moi. D'accord ?

**Yaone** : Kôgaiji sama…

**Dôkugaiji **: Kô… Que veux-tu que nous fassions ?

**Ririn **: On va t'aider, Nii san.

**Kôgaiji** : Non… Justement… Je ne veux pas…

**Dôkugaiji **: Comment ??

**Yaone** : Pourquoi ??

**Ririn **: Mais Nii san…

**Nii** : Nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre.

**Kôgaiji** : Ecoutez-moi attentivement, je vous prie. Nous avons peu de temps alors vous allez faire ce que je vous dis. Yaone, tu vas prendre Ririn avec toi et tu veilleras sur elle comme sur la prunelle de tes yeux.

**Yaone** : Oui, Kôgaiji sama…

**Kôgaiji** : Dôku, tu vas avertir Sanzo, Goku, Hakkai et Gojyo de partir du palais le plus rapidement possible, compris ??

**Dôkugaiji **: Oui Kô, mais toi que vas-tu faire ??

**Nii** : Nous allons faire exploser le palais. Le prince veut vous savoir en sécurité quand cela arrivera.

**Kôgaiji** : Yaone, prends soin de Ririn. Dôku, fais attention à toi et préviens les autres ?

**Dôkugaiji **: Je le fais de ce pas… Mais j'insiste et toi ??

**Kôgaiji** : Je vais affronter ma belle-mère.

**Dôkugaiji **: Je t'accompagne !!

**Kôgaiji** : NON !! Dôku, je t'en prie, je ne veux pas qu'il vous arrive quelque chose de mal, comprends-moi, veux-tu ?? Si je vous sais en sécurité, j'aurais la conscience en paix pour la battre.

**Dôkugaiji **: Mais Kô… On a l'impression que tu vas te suicider.

**Nii** : Je ne le laisserai pas faire cette bêtise, si ça peut te rassurer, Dôkugaiji.

Dôkugaiji, Ririn et Yaone jetèrent un coup d'œil surpris au scientifique qui avait pris sa peluche en lapin dans les mains.

**Kôgaiji** : Dôku, je t'en prie... Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi. Tu as confiance en moi, n'est-ce pas ?

**Dôkugaiji **: Oui.

**Kôgaiji** : Alors fais ce que je te dis.

**Dôkugaiji **: Oui. Kô, fais attention à toi.

**Kôgaiji** : Ririn, je crains de ne pas avoir le choix.. Je vais devoir tuer ta mère, Gyokumen. Je suis désolé… Mais il n'y a pas d'autres solutions. C'est elle ou nous. Et si nous la laissons faire, elle recommencera éternellement. Pardonne-moi, petite sœur.

**Ririn **: Je comprends Niisan et je ne t'en veux pas.

**Kôgaiji** : Faites attention à vous et bonne chance. A tout à l'heure.

Yaone et Ririn partirent se réfugier hors du palais comme l'avait demandé Kôgaiji.

Dôkugaiji regarda une dernière fois Kôgaiji qui lui sourit comme pour lui dire de ne pas s'en faire pour lui.

Une fois partie, Nii versa un liquide verdâtre dans un verre et le tendit à Kôgaiji.

**Nii** : C'est l'heure de votre potion de soin, mon prince.

**Kôgaiji** : Merci Nii.

Il avala la potion d'un trait.

**Nii** : Il faut aussi que je change vos bandages. Je pensais que Dôkugaiji insisterait plus…

**Kôgaiji** : Selon la façon dont je le regarde, il sait si je plaisante ou pas. Et là, je ne plaisantais pas…

**Nii** : Vous avez encore mal ?

**Kôgaiji** : Oui…

**Nii** : Je vais laver vos plaies. Cela va piquer un peu mais il faut les désinfecter.

**Kôgaiji** : Oui…

Nii retira le premier bandage entourant la tête de Kôgaiji et qui lui couvrant un œil.

Il commença à laver avec la solution le contour de l'œil boursouflé et gonflé, Kôgaiji avait de la chance d'avoir encore son œil et de ne pas avoir été éborgné. Cela n'était pas passé loin.

Nii lava ensuite délicatement le front qui portait les traces de multiples écorchures.

Ensuite il remplaça le bandage par un propre.

**Nii** : Ca va mieux ?? La plaie se résorbe sur votre front. D'ici une semaine, on ne verra plus rien. Mais pour l'œil, il faudra patienter encore. C'est plus fragile.

**Kôgaiji** : Bien sûr…

**Nii** : Passons au torse… Je peux enlever votre veste ??

**Kôgaiji** : Vas-y…

Nii ouvrit la veste noire que Kôgaiji avait sciemment fermé afin de cacher son état à ses compagnons. Sinon, jamais, ils ne l'auraient laissé seul.

Le torse de Kôgaiji était couvert de bandages. Sur le côté droit, le pansement était rouge. La profonde blessure avait touché le poumon, elle saignait encore.

Si Nii n'avait pas su comment la traiter, Kôgaiji serait mort.

Nii allongea le prince sur son lit, ce dernier le laissa faire étant maintenant habitué aux gestes de soin que lui prodiguait le scientifique.

Kôgaiji avait été plus qu'étonné : Nii lui avait sauvé la vie.

Nii n'avait pas souhaité lui révéler les raisons de son acte. Kôgaiji respectait cette volonté même si l'envie de savoir le tenaillait profondément.

Nii ouvrit les bandages. Il commença par laver la plaie profonde au niveau du poumon très délicatement.

Kôgaiji grimaça de douleur.

**Nii** : Ca vous fait mal ?

**Kôgaiji** : Très…

**Nii** : Prenez ça, cela vous fera du bien.

**Kôgaiji** : Tu ne cherches pas à m'endormir et à m'empêcher d'accomplir ma mission ?

**Nii** : J'aimerai bien… Mais si je faisais ça… Vous m'en voudriez à mort, n'est-ce pas ??

**Kôgaiji** : Oui…

**Nii** : Pour répondre à votre question, c'est juste un calmant… Cela vous apaisera. Buvez.

Kôgaiji fit comme Nii lui demandait. Il ferma les yeux.

Le scientifique prit une pommade et commença à l'étaler sur le torse du prince youkai qui frémit.

**Kôgaiji** : C'est froid.

**Nii** : Attendez…

Les mains chaudes de Nii faisaient des miracles.

Kôgaiji soupira de bien être.

**Kôgaiji** : Merci…

Arrivé au niveau du ventre, Nii enleva les dernières bandelettes et commença à soigner la blessure au niveau du ventre.

**Nii** : Je crains que vous ne gardiez une cicatrice à cet endroit…

**Kôgaiji** : … Mieux vaut la vie sauve avec une cicatrice que sans et mort, n'est-ce pas ??

**Nii** : Comme vous le dites mon prince !!

Nii sourit, finit de laver la plaie puis la banda. Il changea les pansements et commença à enrouler les plaies de bandages bien serrés.

**Nii** : C'est finit.

Kôgaiji se redressa sur le lit.

**Kôgaiji** : Nii.

**Nii** : Non mon prince, je ne vous laisserai pas.

Kôgaiji ouvrit la bouche de surprise puis la referma.

**Kôgaiji** : Je t'en prie, rejoins les autres toi aussi…

**Nii** : Non mon prince.

**Kôgaiji** : Nii !!

**Nii** : Mon prince, j'ai dit non, c'est non. Je vous accompagne, un point c'est tout et tout ce que vous direz ne changera rien à cet état de fait.

**Kôgaiji** : Mais Nii…

**Nii** : Il n'y a pas de mais… Et si vous argumentez encore, je vous assomme et vous transporte ailleurs pour finir la corvée tout seul.

Les yeux de Kôgaiji étincelèrent de colère.

**Kôgaiji** : C'est à moi de lui faire payer ses crimes.

**Nii** : Je sais, mon prince. Mais je vous aiderai.

**Kôgaiji** : Je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix.

**Nii** : En effet mon prince.

**Kôgaiji** : Bien… Fais comme tu l'entends Nii… Mais fais attention. Je me prépare.

Kôgaiji se rhabilla et se releva.

Il jeta un coup d'œil nostalgique à la pièce et parti affronter son destin.

Il allait devoir faire la sale besogne.

Il allait devoir tuer Gyokumen, la femme de son père la mère de Ririn, sa demi-sœur la maîtresse des youkai et du palais sa belle-mère mais celle-ci ne lui avait pas laissé d'autre choix.

Nii le suivait alors qu'il s'enfonçait dans les ténèbres du palais.

* * *

Dans le palais

Dôkugaiji arriva dans la pièce où se trouvait son frère et Hakkai.

**Dôkugaiji **: Pas trop de bobos tous les deux ??

Les deux hommes sourirent en réponse.

**Dôkugaiji **: Hé bien !! Il s'en est passé des choses pendant mon absence !!!

Gojyo prit une teinte d'un très beau rouge tomate alors qu'Hakkai jetait des regards gênés aux alentours.

**Dôkugaiji **: Il faut que vous partiez de suite.

**Gojyo** : Pourquoi ?

**Hakkai **: Que se passe t-il ?

**Dôkugaiji **: Le palais va bientôt sauter. Mettez-vous à l'abri.

**Hakkai **: Et les autres ?

**Dôkugaiji **: Je me charge de les avertir. Partez rejoindre Ririn et Yaone. Elles sont dehors.

Dôkugaiji laissa les amoureux seuls alors qu'il partait à la recherche de Sanzo et Goku.

Hakkai et Gojyo se dirigèrent à l'extérieur.

* * *

Dans le palais

Goku arriva dans une salle et vit Sanzo, ce dernier était par terre.

**Goku** : SANZOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO !!

Il se précipita auprès du moine et lui tapota gentiment la joue.

Sanzo finit par ouvrir ses yeux.

Mais ceux-ci semblaient comme vides et fixes.

A suivre…[C2] 

* * *

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [C1] C'est pas ce que vous croyez bande de perverses !!!!!!!!!!

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [C2] Je sais sadique et j'aime ça :::


	20. Chapitre 19

Auteur : Chris (chrisanimefan@yahoo.fr) – c'est moi ^^ et vi encore !!

Titre : Tout brûler, ne rien laisser. C'est le titre de Catherine, il est sympa ne ??

J'avais pensé à « Manipulations et machinations » mais finalement l'idée de Catherine me plaît bien, on peut mettre plein de choses dessous et ne rien dévoiler du scénario!!

Série : Gensomaden Saiyuki

Disclamer : Je ne me fais pas d'argent avec cette fic. Quoique si vous êtes un charmant jeune homme j'accepte les dédommagements en nature et si vous êtes une fille, prêtez-moi vos mangas et on sera quitte. Bref, Minekura Kazuya a le copyright de Saiyuki. Allez dit, sois gentille Kazuya chéri, dis que je peux en prendre un mais juste un. Allez, vous êtes tous témoins, elle a dit oui. YATTTTTTTTTTAAAAAAAAAaa !!

KOUGAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIJIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII 

Choupi, tu sais que je t'aime toi ?? Embrasse et saute sur Kôgaiji. MIAOU !!

Couple : Gojyo X Hakkai avoué Sanzo X Goku en substance dans ce chapitre ^^ maiou ^^

Genre : euh euh yaoi, shonen ai et intrigues à gogo, d'autres questions ?

Dédicace et déclarations de l'auteur : Pour Catherine, affectueusement ^^ Merci de supporter, de me supporter et de lire mes interminables fics et de m'encourager.

Sinon j'aime Kôgaiji, il est trop, bref il est rien que pour moi, pas touche !! J'aime bien aussi les autres. Vous inquiétez pas, je suis un peu à jeter. Dédicace spéciale : pour tous les fans de Saiyuki ^^ (et de Kô ^^)

Déclarations de l'auteur : Ca me fait bizarre, dernièrement j'ai plein de gens qui m'ont écrit pour me dire qu'ils aimaient bien ma fic ^^ Je suis très flattée et un peu gênée ^^

Je savais pas que ça plaisait tant ^^ Je vais essayer de faire de mon mieux afin que ça vous plaise ^^ Merci encore de vos encouragements ,, ça me fait très plaisir ^^

Convention : *pensées *   % souvenir, souvenir % (comme d'hab quoi ^^)

Chapitre 19 

* * *

Dans le palais

Goku arriva dans une salle et vit Sanzo, ce dernier était au sol inconscient.

**Goku** : SANZOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO !!

Il se précipita auprès du moine et lui tapota gentiment la joue.

Sanzo finit par ouvrir les yeux.

Mais ceux-ci semblaient comme vides et fixes. Les yeux améthystes du moine ne reflétaient aucune émotion.

**Goku** : SANZOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO !!

Le moine regarda fixement le singe.

Il se redressa.

Goku sourit.

Il pouvait tenir debout. Il semblait juste un peu sonné comme s'il avait reçu un coup sur la tête.

Mais soudain Goku remarqua que quelque chose n'allait pas.

**Goku** : Sanzo ? Ca ne va pas ? Sanzo réponds-moi !!

Sanzo le fixa les yeux vides.

Il prit son arme et la pointa sur le singe.

**Goku** : Sanzo ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?? Tu ne me reconnais pas ?? C'est moi, Goku !!

Goku secouait le moine qui ne semblait pas le voir.

Soudain, ce dernier tira et Goku n'eut la vie sauve que grâce à son instinct et évita de justesse la balle.

Mais il ne comprenait pas.

On aurait dit que Sanzo n'était plus lui-même.

D'un geste il désarma le moine.

A cet instant, Dôkugaiji arriva.

Sanzo réagit très vite et se précipita vers son pistolet.

**Goku** : Dôkugaiji !! Baisse-toi !!

Le youkai fit comme on le lui ordonnait, cela lui sauva la vie. Il entendit une balle siffler au dessus de sa tête.

**Dôkugaiji **: Qu'est-ce qui se passe ??

**Goku** : Je ne sais pas mais Sanzo n'est pas lui-même !!

Goku bondit, il désarma une nouvelle fois le moine et puis l'assomma par derrière d'un petit coup sec sur la nuque.

Goku prit le moine dans ses bras.

**Goku** : Que fais-tu ici ?

**Dôkugaiji **: Je suis venu vous prévenir, il faut partir.

**Goku** : Maintenant.

**Dôkugaiji **: Oui maintenant.

**Goku** : Pourquoi ?? Et Gyokumen ?? Et la perle ?

**Dôkugaiji **: Nous avons la perle. Le palais va sauter d'un instant à l'autre. Quant à Gyokumen, Kô s'en occupe.

Goku portant Sanzo et Dôkugaiji sortirent de la pièce et commencèrent à marcher vers l'extérieur.

**Goku** : Kô ? Kôgaiji ?? Il est en vie ?

**Dôkugaiji **: Oui, c'est un miracle. Il est partit s'occuper de sa belle-mère.

**Goku** : Je comprends qu'il est tenu à le faire lui-même.

**Dôkugaiji **: Et pour Sanzo… Comment cela est-il arrivé ??

**Goku** : Je ne sais pas, je n'étais pas là… Il est parti à la poursuite de Pathan.

**Dôkugaiji **: Pathan ??? Cette femme est une véritable sorcière. Yaone s'y connaît en poison, je pense qu'elle pourra le guérir.

**Goku** : C'est vrai ??

Goku sourit de toutes ses dents, Dôkugaiji devinait quelle était sa joie rien qu'en le regardant.

**Dôkugaiji **: Je ne suis pas certain mais on peut tenter !!

**Goku** : Bien sûr. J'espère qu'elle saura régler le problème… Je suis inquiet.

**Dôkugaiji **: Je comprends… En attendant, sortons d'ici !!

**Goku** : Je te suis. Montre nous la voie !!

Goku suivit Dôkugaiji qui se dirigeait vers la sortie.

Les deux hommes retrouvèrent bientôt les autres.

* * *

Salle du trône

**Gyokumen** : Quels sont les derniers rapports ??

**Soldat** : Pathan est morte, vote majesté.

**Gyokumen** : Morte mais comment ??

**Soldat** : Tuée par le moine.

**Gyokumen** : Fichue moine et les autres ??

**Soldat** : Le moine est out.

**Gyokumen** : Comment ça ?? Il est mort ??

**Soldat** : Non mais il a été piqué par l'une des inventions de Pathan et est devenue une poupée qui tue tout ce qui bouge devant elle.

**Gyokumen** : Bonne nouvelle et les autres ??

**Soldat** : Hakkai et Gojyo sont blessés. Visiblement, ils sont sortis car ils n'avaient plus de force.

**Gyokumen** : Et Goku ?

**Soldat** : Toujours valide majesté. C'est lui qu'il nous faut craindre.

**Gyokumen** : Et nos traîtres ?

**Soldat** : Partis, ils se sont tous les trois évaporés.

**Gyokumen** : Nous nous en occuperons plus tard.

**Soldat** : Nous avons perdu la trace de Nii.

**Gyokumen** : Il doit se terrer quelque part.

**Soldat** : C'est fort possible votre majesté.

**Gyokumen** : Il ne reste donc plus que Goku à éliminer pour nous sortir de ce mauvais pas si j'ai bien compris ?

**Soldat** : Oui majesté.

**Gyokumen** : Quelles sont les forces dont nous disposons ?

**Soldat** : Faibles majesté.

**Gyokumen** : Que proposez-vous ??

**Soldat** : Il faut le piéger.

**Gyokumen** : Bonne idée.

Soudain, des cris se firent entendre ainsi que des explosions.

De la fumée sortait des couloirs.

Gyokumen et son fidèle soldat virent arriver un soldat qui s'effondra en sang.

**Gyokumen** : Que se passe t-il ??

Ils entendirent un grand boum.

Ils eurent aussitôt l'impression que le sol bougeait.

Un youkai débarqua à ce moment là.

**Youkai** : Ma reine, l'une des tours a explosé et s'effondre en ce moment même.

**Gyokumen** : Comment est-ce possible ??

**Youkai** : Il semblerait que quelqu'un ai posé des bombes !!

**Gyokumen** : Qui a pu faire ça ??

**Youkai** : Je l'ignore mais je vous conseille de fuir.

**Soldat** : Majesté, fuyez, nous couvrirons votre fuite.

**Nii** : Majesté, quelle surprise !! Comme à votre habitude, vous cherchez à fuir !!

**Gyokumen** : Nii !! Que faites-vous là ?? Où étiez-vous passé !! Aidez-nous au lieu de vous moquer !!

Nii se mit à sourire.

**Nii** : Majesté, je crois que vous faites fausse route.

**Gyokumen** : Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ??

**Nii** : Quelqu'un tient à vous voir mais je crois que vous ne serez pas contente... Oui, même très mécontente.

**Gyokumen** : Qui est-ce ??

**Nii** : Oh, il va se faire un plaisir de vous saluer.

Kôgaiji sortit de l'ombre à ce moment là.

Les deux youkai présents s'agenouillèrent.

**Kôgaiji** : Fuyez pendant qu'il est temps !! Le palais va exploser.

Les youkai n'insistèrent pas plus et s'enfuirent sans demander leur reste.

Kôgaiji se tourna face à sa belle-mère qui le regardait terrifié.

Elle avait du mal à rester debout.

Ses genoux s'entrechoquèrent de peur.

Ses yeux roulaient comme des fous dans ses orbites.

Ses mains tremblaient.

Elle s'effondra lourdement sur son trône, elle ne pouvait même plus rester debout tant elle dégageait une peur intense et incontrôlée.

Sa bouche s'ouvrit en grand de surprise et ses dents s'entrechoquaient.

Elle était paniquée et cela se voyait.

**Gyokumen** : Kôgaiji ????

**Kôgaiji** : Je vois que vous êtes ravie de me voir, chère belle-mère.

Kôgaiji sourit.

Son sourire était rendu encore plus sinistre par les ténèbres envahissant le palais.

Une autre explosion se fit entendre.

**Nii** : Mon prince, il faut faire vite.

**Kôgaiji** : Je sais Nii. Tu peux partir si tu as peur.

**Nii** : Je ne vous abandonnerai pas mon prince.

**Gyokumen** : Nii…. Tu es avec lui ???

Nii offrit son habituel sourire en coin.

**Nii** : Oui majesté et il est mille fois préférable d'être à son service qu'au vôtre, je dois dire !!

**Gyokumen** : Sale traite !! Mais pourquoi ?

**Nii** : Vous n'auriez pas du toucher un seul de ses cheveux !!

La voix pleine de rage de Nii surprit tant Kôgaiji que Gyokumen.

Kôgaiji s'approcha et posa une main sur l'épaule de Nii.

**Kôgaiji** : Je vais bien Nii… Grâce à toi… et je t'en remercie.

Nii serra la main de Kôgaiji sur son épaule puis la porta à ses lèvres pour la baiser.

Kôgaiji fut surpris de cette marque d'affection.

**Gyokumen** : Nii... Ne me dis pas que tu es amoureux ?? Toi ! ! C'est impossible !!

La reine se mit à rire comme une folle.

Nii se mit à rougir.

Kôgaiji ne savait plus quoi penser.

**Kôgaiji** : Gyokumen, votre vie s'achève ici.

**Gyokumen** : Mais pourquoi mon fils ?

**Kôgaiji** : Votre ambition est la seule cause de votre perte.

**Gyokumen** : Tu ne peux pas faire ça.

**Kôgaiji** : Adieu.

Kôgaiji terrassa sa belle-mère d'un coup de griffes.

Celle-ci rendit l'âme avant que son corps ne touche terre.

**Nii** : Une mort sans douleur et sans souffrance. C'est bien plus qu'elle ne méritait.

Nii vit soudain que le prince pleurait.

Il s'approcha et entoura Kôgaiji de ses bras.

**Nii** : Il faut partir…

**Kôgaiji** : Je suis un monstre… Je n'ai pas le droit de vivre.

**Nii** : Pourquoi dites-vous cela ?? C'est faux !!****

**Kôgaiji** : Je viens de tuer ma belle-mère !! La femme de mon père et la mère de Ririn !!

**Nii** : Mais elle a tenté de vous tuer !!

**Kôgaiji** : Est-ce une raison suffisante pour la tuer ?

**Nii** : Non mon prince mais vous n'avez pas fait ça que par vengeance.

**Kôgaiji** : Tu me prêtes des motivations bien plus nobles que celles pour lesquelles j'ai fait ce meurtre !!

**Nii** : Non mon prince.

**Kôgaiji** : Nii… Laisse-moi mourir ici, va t'en !

**Nii** : Pas question !! Je ne vous laisse pas seul !!

**Kôgaiji** : Nii !! Je te l'ordonne !!

**Nii** : Je ne vous obéirai pas !!

**Kôgaiji** : Nii, je t'en prie… Je ne veux pas que tu meurs !!

**Nii** : Et moi je ne veux pas vivre sans vous !!

Kôgaiji ouvrit grand les yeux…

**Nii** : Vous êtes surpris, n'est-ce pas ??

**Kôgaiji** : Oui…

**Nii** : Partons et je vous dirais tout.

**Kôgaiji** : Mais…

**Nii** : Il n'y a pas de mais mon prince… Pour une fois, c'est vous qui allez m'obéir.

**Kôgaiji** : Je ne comprends pas…

**Nii** : Je ne vous ai pas sauvé pour que vous mourriez ici.

**Kôgaiji** : Nii…

**Nii** : Venez.

Nii prit Kôgaiji par la main.

Il guida le prince dehors alors que des explosions se faisait entendre partout.

Soudain, Kôgaiji tomba à terre.

**Nii** : Mon prince !!

**Kôgaiji** : C'est ma blessure qui s'est réouverte.

**Nii** : Vous auriez du me laisser faire. J'aurais pu la tuer.

**Kôgaiji** : C'était à moi d'endosser ce meurtre.

**Nii** : Vous êtes têtu !!

**Kôgaiji** : Je ne suis pas le seul.

**Nii** : Je m'occuperai de vous dès qu'on sera sortis.

Les deux hommes repartirent.

Ils venaient de sortir quand le bâtiment explosa.

* * *

Dehors

Hakkai et Gojyo avaient rejoints Yaone et Ririn.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Dôkugaiji suivi de Goku portant Sanzo arrivèrent.

Dôkugaiji expliqua la situation du moine à Yaone et à Hakkai qui fabriquèrent une potion.

Sanzo se réveilla quelques minutes plus tard dans les bras de Goku.

On lui administra aussitôt le remède et il fut surpris de se réveiller dehors alors qu'il pensait être à l'intérieur après avoir tué Pathan.

Goku le rassura d'un sourire.

Ils assistèrent tous ensemble à la destruction du palais.

A suivre…[C1] 

* * *

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [C1] Pour la fin de cette histoire enfin !! L'épilogue si vous préférez !!


	21. Epilogue

Auteur : Chris (chrisanimefan@yahoo.fr) – c'est moi ^^ et vi encore !!

Titre : Tout brûler, ne rien laisser. C'est le titre de Catherine, il est sympa ne ??

J'avais pensé à « Manipulations et machinations » mais finalement l'idée de Catherine me plaît bien, on peut mettre plein de choses dessous et ne rien dévoiler du scénario!!

Série : Gensomaden Saiyuki

Disclamer : Je ne me fais pas d'argent avec cette fic. Quoique si vous êtes un charmant jeune homme j'accepte les dédommagements en nature et si vous êtes une fille, prêtez-moi vos mangas et on sera quitte. Bref, Minekura Kazuya a le copyright de Saiyuki. Allez dit, sois gentille Kazuya chéri, dis que je peux en prendre un mais juste un. Allez, vous êtes tous témoins, elle a dit oui. YATTTTTTTTTTAAAAAAAAAaa !!

KOUGAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIJIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII 

Choupi, tu sais que je t'aime toi ?? Embrasse et saute sur Kôgaiji. MIAOU !!

Couple : Gojyo X Hakkai avoué Sanzo X Goku en substance dans ce chapitre ^^ maiou ^^

Genre : euh euh yaoi, shonen ai et intrigues à gogo, d'autres questions ?

Dédicace et déclarations de l'auteur : Pour Catherine, affectueusement ^^ Merci de supporter, de me supporter et de lire mes interminables fics et de m'encourager.

Sinon j'aime Kôgaiji, il est trop, bref il est rien que pour moi, pas touche !! J'aime bien aussi les autres. Vous inquiétez pas, je suis un peu à jeter. Dédicace spéciale : pour tous les fans de Saiyuki ^^ (et de Kô ^^)

Déclarations de l'auteur : Ca me fait bizarre, dernièrement j'ai plein de gens qui m'ont écrit pour me dire qu'ils aimaient bien ma fic ^^ Je suis très flattée et un peu gênée ^^

Je savais pas que ça plaisait tant ^^ Je vais essayer de faire de mon mieux afin que ça vous plaise ^^ Merci encore de vos encouragements ,, ça me fait très plaisir ^^

Convention : *pensées *   % souvenir, souvenir % (comme d'hab quoi ^^)

PS : Merci à Aélane, ma deuxième béta lectrice aux yeux de lynx d'argent – qui a dit que ça existait pas ??

PS : MERCI A TOUS MES LECTRICES ET LECTEURS!!!!!

Chapitre 20 Epilogue 

* * *

Il y eut un grand bruit d'explosion.

Le palais explosa en une gerbe d'étincelles qui se vit à des kilomètres à la ronde.

Des débris de pierres et de bois retombèrent un peu partout à terre.

Après ce feu qui avait déchiré la terre et le ciel, le silence s'installa sur le lieu comme s'il ne s'était rien passé.

A l'emplacement du palais, il n'y avait rien si ce n'est de la terre calcinée.

Goku avait emmené Sanzo auprès de Yaone qui lui avait fait ingérer une potion.

Elle lui avait expliqué que le moine avait été piqué par l'un des insectes mutants de Pathan qui pouvait placer n'importe qui sous son contrôle.

En ouvrant les yeux, Sanzo vit que Goku le regardait avec inquiétude, le singe l'avait pris dans ses bras.

Il lui sourit avec joie en voyant que le moine était revenu à lui.

Sanzo découvrit avec surprise qu'il était avec Dôkugaiji, Ririn et Yaone. Hakkai et Gojyo étaient dans un coin et ils se tenaient par la main, ils n'arrêtaient pas de se sourire.

Sanzo soupira et grommela sur la stupidité des deux amoureux qui vivaient visiblement sur leur petit nuage.

**Sanzo** : Que s'est-il passé ??

**Yaone** : Tu as été piqué par l'un des insectes de Pathan.

**Sanzo** : Pathan ??

**Dôkugaiji** : C'était l'une des scientifiques.

**Sanzo** : Je me souviens…

**Yaone** : Est-ce que tu vas mieux ??

**Sanzo** : Oui. Vous avez réussi.

Dôkugaiji montra un coffret.

Sanzo l'ouvrit et découvrit la perle qui brillait de mille feux.

**Sanzo** : C'est simplement ça qui aurait pu causer la destruction du monde ??

**Konzeon Bosatsu** : Oui.

Konzeon apparu dans une tenue aussi extravagante qu'à son habitude.

Elle avait un minuscule short noir avec des lanières sur les côtés.

Elle portait un débardeur de la même couleur qui s'attachait par une lanière au cou mettant en valent son dos nu et sa poitrine plantureuse.

**Sanzo** : Konzeon !

Le ton du moine était agressif, il n'aimait pas cette femme. Tout ceci était arrivé par sa faute.

**Sanzo** : Que fais-tu là ??

**Konzeon Bosatsu** : Je suis venue récupérer la perle !!

**Sanzo** : Comme ça !! Tu crois que nous sommes des chiens obéissants ?? Dans toute cette affaire, tu nous as traités comme tes laquais. Crois-tu que je vais tolérer ça ?

**Konzeon Bosatsu** : Suffit ! Je suis une déesse !! Tu me dois le respect !!

**Sanzo** : Déesse de mes fesses !!

**Konzeon Bosatsu** : Sanzo !! Donne-moi ce coffret tout de suite !

Sanzo fit un signe obscène avec son doigt.

**Hakkai** : Du clame-vous deux !

**Sanzo** : Qu'elle aille rôtir en enfer !!

**Konzeon Bosatsu** : Espèce de sale bâtard de moine !!

**Sanzo** : Tu sais ce qu'il te dit le bâtard ??

**Hakkai** : Oh hey !! Du calme vous deux !! Ce que voulais dire Sanzo…

**Sanzo** : Parce que tu devines mes pensées maintenant ??

**Hakkai** : Ce qu'il voulait dire…

**Sanzo** : Mêle-toi de tes fesses, Hakkai !!

**Hakkai** : Goku, pour l'amour du ciel, embrasse-le et fais-le taire !!

Goku ouvrit grands les yeux et s'exécuta empêchant ainsi le moine de protester plus.

**Hakkai** : Bref, je disais avant qu'on m'interrompe.

Hakkai ignora les yeux de Sanzo qui semblaient lancer des flammes.

Son regard aurait suffit à en glacer plus d'un mais pas lui, il avait trop l'habitude.

**Hakkai** : Il n'a pas aimé être considéré comme un pion et aimerai des explications.

**Sanzo** : Tout à fait.

**Konzeon Bosatsu** : Que désirez-vous savoir que vous ne sachiez déjà ?

**Sanzo** : Que faisais Nii comme expérience sur les humains ??

**Konzeon Bosatsu** : Vous ferez mieux de vous adresser à l'intéresser.

**Sanzo** : Ne me dites pas que vous ne savez pas !!

**Konzeon Bosatsu** : Que peu t'importe !! Avec tes compagnons la victoire t'est acquise, que t'importe le reste !!

**Sanzo** : Justement cela me chaux !!

**Konzeon Bosatsu** : Je ne savais pas que notre cher moine se préoccupait des autres !! Quelle surprise !! Je reste cependant sceptique, tu m'excuseras !!

De colère, Sanzo prit la déesse par le col.

**Sanzo** : Je vais t'en coller une !!

**Hakkai** : Du calme !!

**Goku **: Sanzo, mon sucre, calme-toi !!

**Konzeon Bosatsu** : Mon sucre ?? Les choses ont changé lors de mon absence !!

Elle se mit à rire.

**Sanzo** : Mon sucre ?? Répètes pour voir !!

**Goku **: T'aimes pas ??

**Konzeon Bosatsu** : Je trouve ça très chou, moi !

Gojyo approuva de la tête, Hakkai sourit.

**Sanzo** : Toi la déesse, la ferme !! Goku, je trouve cela ridicule.

**Goku **: Tu préfères mon lapin ? Ma biche ? Mon cœur ?[C1] 

**Sanzo** : Rien de tout ça !! Sanzo suffira !!

**Goku **: Alors se sera mon Sanzo !!

Goku s'agrippe à la manche du moine qui ne le repousse pas ce qui fait rire l'assemblée.

**Sanzo** : Reprenons là on en était resté !! Konzeon, je t'écoute.

**Konzeon Bosatsu** : Ok... Après tu me donneras la perle ??

**Sanzo** : Si les explications me vont, oui.

**Konzeon Bosatsu** : C'est très simple, Nii a un rôle spécial. Il s'est associé avec Gyokumen que parce que celle-ci lui laissait mener des expériences en toute liberté. Cette folle voulait pouvoir créer une armée de youkai très puissants. Simplement, elle avait un problème : Où dénicher plus de youkai que ceux dont elle disposait ??

**Sanzo** : Alors elle a décidé d'expérimenter cela sur des humains.

**Konzeon Bosatsu** : Exact.

**Sanzo** : Et Nii était responsable du projet ??

**Konzeon Bosatsu** : Bien évidement, qui d'autre que lui pourrait en être capable ?? Ce type est un génie !!

**Sanzo** : Je vois... Et pourquoi a t-on affronté des monstres animaux ??

**Konzeon Bosatsu** : Gyokumen a confié à Pathan la même mission sauf que celle-ci s'est servie d'animaux comme matériel de base.

**Sanzo** : Répugnant....

**Hakkai** : Que de cruauté !! Quelle barbarie !!

**Konzeon Bosatsu** : Pourtant ils ont découvert des choses très intéressantes qui pourront servir un jour !!

Sanzo gifla violemment la femme.

**Sanzo** : Tu ne vaux pas mieux que Gyokumen !!

**Konzeon Bosatsu** : Parles moi sur un autre ton !! J'attends la perle maintenant !!

**Sanzo** : Va en enfer !!

**Konzeon Bosatsu** : Rends-la-moi !!

**Sanzo** : Tiens et je ne veux plus jamais te voir en face de moi !!

**Konzeon Bosatsu** : Tout fut le plaisir fut pour moi Sanzo !! Tu seras convoqué en conseil de discipline pour ta mauvaise conduite !!

**Sanzo** : Quant à toi, tes manipulations te coûteront des galons.

Elle sourit puis disparue.

Sanzo s'appuya lourdement sur Goku qui le regardait inquiet.

Pendant l'inquiétude, Yaone s'était réfugié dans les bras de Dôkugaiji [C2] qui la serra fort en retour. Ririn lui tenait la main.

**Gojyo** : Les dieux sont vraiment des êtres sans scrupules.

**Dôkugaiji **: Je te le fais pas dire frérot.

**Hakkai** : Nous allons pouvoir vivre en paix !!

**Sanzo** : Dôkugaiji, Yaone, Ririn, que comptez-vous faire ??

**Dôkugaiji **: Nous allons rejoindre Kô.

**Sanzo** : Kôgaiji ?? Il est en vie ?? Je croyais qu'il avait péri.

**Dôkugaiji **: C'est ce que nous croyions aussi.

**Sanzo** : Comment se fait-il qu'il soit encore en vie alors ??

**Dôkugaiji **: Nii l'a sauvé.

**Sanzo** : Nii ??

**Dôkugaiji **: N'est-ce pas surprenant ??

**Sanzo** : Très… Cette affaire est pleine de rebondissements.

**Dôkugaiji **: C'est certain… Qui aurait pu prédire qu'un jour nous serions du même côté ??

**Sanzo** : Personne... Et pourquoi Nii a t-il fait cela ?? Quel était son intérêt ??

**Dôkugaiji **: Et bien…

**Ririn** : Je crois que niisan lui a tapé dans l'œil.

**Sanzo** : Hey bien ! Je vais de surprises en surprise... Y a t-il autre chose que vous ayez à m'annoncer tant que vous y êtes ??

**Dôkugaiji **: Pas que je sache !

**Sanzo** : Je vous souhaite bonne chance.

**Dôkugaiji **: Merci Sanzo, bonne chance à vous aussi. A toi aussi frérot.

Les deux frères s'embrassèrent.

Puis chacun partit de son côté.

**Goku **: Et nous, qu'est-ce qu'on va faire Sanzo ??

**Sanzo** : Se reposer, boire, manger, fumer…

**Goku **: A manger !!

**Gojyo** : Des femmes !!

**Hakkai** : Plus de soucis.

L'humain en compagnie des trois youkai partit.

***

Quelques temps plus tard – Au nouveau palais youkai

Kôgaiji avait rassemblé les youkai survivants sous sa bannière.

Il avait fait abandonner les hostilités humains- youkai.

Le palais prenait forme chaque jour.

Les youkai avaient enfin un endroit où vivre en paix loin du regard hostile des humains.

Kôgaiji était en train d'inspecter les travaux lorsque Nii arriva et enlaça devant les ouvriers amusés le prince.

**Kôgaiji** : Nii !!

**Nii** : Oui, mon prince ??

Il continuait à l'embrasser et à caresser ses longs cheveux rouges.

Les youkai avaient quelque peu tiqué au début mais ils avaient eu le temps de s'habituer à cette relation.

Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, le scientifique que tous croyaient dénué de sentiments se montrait tendre envers le prince.

Ce dernier rougissait à chaque fois que Nii faisait ses démonstrations d'affections en public, c'est à dire très fréquemment.

**Kôgaiji** : Nous sommes en public !!

**Nii** : Je m'en contrefiche, il n'y a qu'une seule personne qui m'intéresse ici.

Kôgaiji rougit jusqu'au bout de ses adorables[C3] oreilles pointues.

**Nii** : Et elle est juste devant moi.

Nii entreprit de baiser la nuque du prince.

**Kôgaiji** : Nii !! Arrête !!

**Nii** : Vous ne pensez pas ce que vous dites, mon prince !! Laissez-vous faire !!

**Kôgaiji** : Plus tard…

Nii caressa le visage tant aimé.

**Nii** : Venez.

Il lui souffla ses mots à l'oreille tout en la mordillant.

Kôgaiji ne pu résister à la voix tendre de Nii et se laissa guider dans sa chambre.

Ils ne partageaient pas officiellement la même chambre, pouvoir du prince oblige, mais personne dans le nouveau palais n'ignorait leur relation.

**Kôgaiji** : Nii, tu exagères !!

**Nii** : Vous êtes adorable quand vous rougissez !!

**Kôgaiji** : Nii…

**Nii** : Oui ??

**Kôgaiji** : Tu dis n'importe quoi !!

**Nii** : Mais non !! Vous êtes mignon, vous êtes mon soleil.

**Kôgaiji** : C'est pour ça que tu m'as sauvé ??

**Nii** : Oui mon prince parce que je vous aime plus que tout. Vous m'êtes aussi indispensable que l'air pour vivre.

Nii prit la main du prince et l'embrassa.

**Kôgaiji** : Merci Nii.

**Nii** : A votre service.

**Kôgaiji** : Je n'aurais pas cru cela possible…

**Nii** : Quoi ??

**Kôgaiji** : Si on m'avait dit un jour que tu tomberais amoureux de moi, j'aurais rit au nez de la personne.

Nii se mit à rire et pour toute réponse embrassa le prince.

* * *

NDT[C4] 

Quelques mois plus tard

**Ririn** : Oni-chan, Oni-chan, mais où peut-il être à cette heure-ci ?

Yaone arriva alors que la petite Ririn se mettait à fureter dans les couloirs à la recherche de son frère adoré alias le grand Kôgaiji, le prince des youkai.

**Yaone** : Ririn, je te cherchais justement.

**Ririn** : Moi ? Pourquoi ?

**Yaone** : Doku m'emmène en pique nique, tu te joins à nous [C5] ?

**Ririn** : Un pique nique ? Qu'est-ce qu'on va manger ??

**Yaone** : Bien sur, pleins de bon petits plats préparés par Doku.

La ninja se mit à rougir en poussant un soupir béat.

**Ririn** : Tu crois que tu pourras supporter un pique nique dans ton état ?

**Yaone** (posant sa main sur ventre, en souriant) : Je ne suis qu'enceinte Ririn.

**Ririn** : Est-ce que ça te fait mal ?

**Yaone** : Non, uniquement lorsqu'il décide qu'il est un peu à l'étroit c'est tout et qu'il se met à donner des coups de pieds. Tient justement, regarde.

**Ririn** : Waou, ça fait bizarre, dit je peux toucher ?

**Yonne** : Bien entendu.

Ririn posa sa main sur la bosse déformant le ventre de la youkaï, une autre bosse se forma un autre endroit. Puis tout à coup la main de Ririn rebondit, on venait de lui donner un coup.

**Ririn** : Quelle force !!

**Yaone** : C'est son père. Alors viens-tu avec nous ?

**Ririn** : Je veux bien, mais je n'arrive pas à trouver Oni-chan.

Yaone se mit à rougir jusqu'à la pointe de ses oreilles et se tordit les mains nerveusement.

**Yaone** : Il serait préférable de partir sans Kôgaiji sama.

**Ririn** : Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? Il est malade ?

**Yaone** : Pas vraiment… Il est très occupé, ma puce.

**Ririn** : Je me demande bien pourquoi Nii reste constamment avec lui ? Et pourquoi ils sont si souvent tous les deux dans la chambre de mon oni chan ? Oni-chan n'en sort pas beaucoup. Il me néglige et le palais aussi !!

Ririn frappa le sol d'un coup de pied rageur, elle était jalouse que l'attention de son frère puisse être accaparée par une autre personne qu'elle.

**Yaone** : Euh… Tu comprendras mieux lorsque tu seras un peu plus grande.

**Ririn** : Comprendre quoi ???? [C6] . En tout cas Nii, il fait drôlement bien la cuisine[C7] .

Yaone sourit, Ririn était vraiment innocente. Ils avaient tous été surpris que Nii s'amourache du prince, mais ce qui les avaient encore plus surpris, fut que Kô accepte cet amour. Kôgaiji sama était un youkaï vraiment complexe mais il méritait d'être heureux, c'était un homme bon.

Dôkugaiji arriva évitant à Yaone de se compromettre encore plus dangeureusement.

**Dôkugaiji** : Alors les filles prêtes ?

**Yaone** : Fin prête.

**Ririn** : Ouais ! En avant pour le pique nique !!!

**Dôkugaiji** : Nous aurons mon frère et son petit ami avec nous. Sanzo et Goku avaient paraît-il des choses importantes à faire.

**Yaone** : Hakkai san et Gojyo san seront de la partie ? Cela me fera plaisir de les revoir.

**Ririn** : Dès qu'il y a assez à manger pour nous tous, je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient. Oni-chan, nous partons !!

Ririn se mit à hurler la dernière réplique, on l'entendit dans tout le palais.

**Yaone** : Ririn !

**Dôkugaiji** : Pauvre Kô. Je le plains.

Dôkugaiji se mit à pouffer, se retenant tant bien que mal d'éclater de rire.

**Ririn** : Ben quoi ?

***

Dans la chambre de Kôgaiji.

Le prince youkai était allongé au milieu d'un lit spartiate.

Il n'avait pas eu envie de profiter de ses avantages de prince en ayant un confort supérieur à celui de ses hommes. Il aurait un lit plus large et plus confortable après l'achèvement des travaux.

Nii de ses lèvres effleurait son torse, aussi légèrement que les attouchements d'ailes de papillons. Les yeux du prince étaient fermés et il ronronnait de plaisir.

Cependant la voix de Ririn le tira de sa rêverie.

**Kôgaiji** : Ririn ! Elle n'est vraiment pas discrète !!

**Nii** : Oui, mais vous l'adorez, n'est-ce pas mon prince ? 

Les lèvres de Nii effleuraient le torse de son beau prince, suivait la ligne au centre pour terminer par le ventre plat.

**Kôgaiji** : Oui, je l'adore. Quant à toi, je t'aime Nii.

**Nii** : Mon prince, mon amour.

Les lèvres de Nii continuèrent leur inexorable descente, tandis que de ses longs doigts agiles il caressait le corps de son amour.

**Nii** : Moi aussi mon prince adoré. Je vais vous le prouver de ce pas.

L'ex bras droit de Gyokumen eut un sourire radieux. En relevant la tête, il vit Kôgaiji qui lui souriait en retour, heureux, les yeux emplis de désirs. C'était la plus belle récompense qu'il n'ait jamais osé espéré. Kô, son Kô, sa lumière, son soleil.

***

Quelque part au loin - Dans une auberge quelconque (dans une chambre)

Sanzo ouvrit les yeux. Il se sentait bien, tellement bien qu'il n'avait pas envie de se lever.

Il sentit quelque chose de chaud contre lui qui bougea. Les souvenirs affluèrent à la mémoire du bonze. Cette nuit avait été pour Goku et lui, leur première mais certainement pas la dernière.

Goku s'était montré particulièrement entreprenant et Sanzo, entre ses bras, s'était sentit aimé, protégé. Cette nuit l'avait définitivement réconcilié avec son passé. Jamais il n'oublierais que son maître avait été tué par un youkai, mais Goku lui avait fait réalisé que tous les youkais n'étaient pas mauvais et qu'il n'y avait plus de barrières dès qu'il s'agissait d'amour.

Pour leur première nuit, Sanzo s'était laissé allé et s'était entièrement donné à son Goku.

Il ne s'était plus sentit Genjo Sanzo, le haut moine, non il s'était sentit Sanzo un homme amoureux, ce qui était nouveau pour lui, se laissant aimer en toute simplicité.

Goku avait surpris Sanzo par son expérience, sa douceur. Il s'y était prit avec mille précautions, D'ailleurs, le moine pour la première fois avait pratiquement hurlé à son singe « je t'aime ».

Cette déclaration, plutôt impromptue, les avaient un peu surpris s, puis Goku ravit avait de nouveau entraîné son bien aimé Sanzo dans les joies de l'ébat amoureux[C8] .

**Goku** : Bonjour, mon Sanzo.

**Sanzo** : Bonjour Goku.

**Goku** : Dit Sanzo, est-ce que j'ai bien entendu hier soir ?

**Sanzo** : Hier soir ? Qu'ai-je dit ?

Goku fit les yeux rassemblant à s'y méprendre à ceux d'un chien battu.

**Goku** : Non, laisse tomber… C'est rien.

**Sanzo** : Tu ne t'es pas trompé. Je…. Disons que je… t'ai bien dit que je t'aime.

Les yeux de Goku se mirent à scintiller de milles feux de joie, ils rassemblaient à des étoiles.

**Goku** : Sanzoooooooooo !!!!!!!!!!!!! Redis-le moi !!! Je t'en prie !!

**Sanzo** : Je t'aime.

**Goku** : Moi aussi Sanzo, je t'aime !!

Goku se mit à sauter de joie sur Sanzo et entreprit de le chatouiller et de la papouiller[C9] .

***

Même auberge - Chambre d'à côté

Hakkai qui était paresseusement allongé dans le lit ouvrit lentement les yeux.

**Hakkai** : Est-ce que j'ai bien entendu la voix de Goku ? Sanzo lui a dit « je t'aime » ? Les miracles existent finalement !!

Il se mit à rire et regarda Gojyo à ses côtés.

**Gojyo** : Tu sais que tu es magnifique lorsque tu dors ? On dirait un ange.

Hakkai rougit.

**Hakkai** : Gojyo ! Deviendrais-tu romantique ?

**Gojyo** : Avec toi, tout est possible !!

Gojyo lui dédia un sourire charmeur.

**Hakkai** : Te rappelles-tu de notre première rencontre ?

**Gojyo** : Jamais je ne l'oublierais… C'était après t'avoir secouru.

**Hakkai** : Quelle étrange rencontre…

**Gojyo **: Tu crois au destin ??

**Hakkai** : Peut être…

**Gojyo** : Tu vas voir, je suis bien réel.

Gojyo entreprit d'embrasser son compagnon !!

**Hakkai** : Gojyo non ! Yaone san et Dôkugaiji san nous attendent pour le pique nique.

**Gojyo** : Ben, ils attendront !!

Gojyo fit taire les protestations d'Hakkai en l'étouffant de baisers.

***[C10] 

Konzeon Bosatsu observait tout ce petit monde.

L'amour, l'harmonie régnait sur terre.

Beurk !

BEURKKKKKKK !!

Cela la dégouttait, la terrifiait et en même temps, elle était jalouse !!

Elle était toute seule.

Malgré tout ses artifices, ses tenues aguichantes (selon elle) et son maquillage avantageux (toujours selon elle), elle demeurait seule.

Aucun homme ou youkai ne semblait sensible à ses charmes.

Et encore moins Sanzo, le moine dont elle s'était entichée…

Après tout, la perle avait été récupérée, la résurrection de Gyumao avait été évitée. N'était-ce pas l'essentiel ?

La déesse fit les gros yeux, puis s'approcha d'un arbre où l'on pouvait apercevoir de délicieux fruits roses appétissants, bien juteux et pulpeux ayant d'adorables formes.

Elle sauta pratiquement sur l'arbre et commença à manger goulûment.

Les fruits étaient tellement juteux qu'elle s'en mit plein la chemise mais qu'à ne cela tienne !!

Un homme plus très jeune[C11] s'avança vers elle, l'intendant du palais, il soupira pour la énième fois dans son costume chinois de rigueur.

**L'intendant** : Majesté, arrêtez, vous ne devez pas. Avez-vous oublié la dernière fois que vous, vous êtes goinfré de ces fruits ?

Konzeon lui répondit la bouche pleine.

**Konzeon Bosatsu** : Je m'en fiche !!

**L'intendant** : Majesté ! Oh ! Non ! Je vous avais prévenu !!

On ne voyait plus que l'énorme derrière de Konzeon Bosatsu qui de toute évidence prenait de plus en plus d'ampleur. C'est ainsi que La déesse fut punie, pour son manque de compassion envers les humains et les youkais, son machiavélisme et son orgueil démesuré. Elle ne perdit pas de galons, mais gagna en derrière.

THE END !! 

Il faut bien un jour finir, j'espère que vous avez aimé lire cette fic, je vous remercie de votre attention

* * *

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [C1] L'auteur en plein délire !!

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [C2] Vous vous y attendez pas vrai ??

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [C3] Je veux le même à la maison, promis j'en prendrais grand soin,,

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [C4] NDT : A l'origine, j'avais prévu de finir là mais la fin me paraissait fade, sans saveur. Bref, je sais pas finir mes histoires,, c'est pas évident. J'ai donc demandé de l'aide à ma béta lectrice adorée à qui est dédiée cette fin. Elle m'a proposée une suite que j'ai décidé d'adapter. Vous reconnaîtrai certainement que nous n'avons pas le même style mais j'espère que cela vous plaira ^^

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [C5] Mais quelle idée Catherine de faire ça !! Si j'étais Yaone, je prendrai Dôku pour moi seule.

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [C6] Vous imaginez Ririn avec de nombreux points d'interrogations au-dessus du crâne

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"   [C7] Ah ah, je le vois trop bien avec un tablier avec des cœurs roses et des lapins,, qui a dit que mon imagination était fertile ??

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [C8] Que c'est bien dit et soft ^^

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [C9] Cath a fortement insisté pour ce dernier mot, je suis coupable mais pas responsable.

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [C10] Ils finissent tous au lit, terrible fin au 3ème degré,,

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [C11] Les euphémismes de chris


End file.
